Jamais seul avec ma fille!
by Hanelyss
Summary: Entre père et fille le climat est pas toujours rose. Mais imaginez Lord Voldemort en émoi face à une jeune adulte rebelle qui n'est autre que sa propre fille! Voldy va avoir du fils à retordre car elle est bien décidée à lui faire une vie d'enfer...
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde! ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écris quelque chose. Faut dire que l'inspiration m'a longuement quittée et que par ce fait je n'ai pu continuer à écrire... mais je reviens avec une nouvelle Fic. Enfin... une ancienne Fanfic que j'avais écrite en 2006 et que j'ai remise au goût du jour pour votre plus grand plaisir ou malheur (Cela dépend du côté où on se situe xD)

Il s'agit du parodie sur Harry potter! Sur Voldemort plus précisément! (eh oui encore une parodie lol) C'était un gros délire que j'avais eus à l'époque et il ne s'est pas amélioré pour tout dire, c'est même devenu pire! Je l'avais déjà posté sur ce site et j'avais eus pas mal d'échos positifs donc j'espère qu'avec les améliorations et les changements que j'ai apporté ça sera toujours le cas!

Comme je l'ai précédemment dit, c'est un gros délire, à prendre comme ça vient, sans prise de tête où il faut juste savourer car il n'y a rien à faire d'autre de toute façon mdr!

**Titre:** Jamais seul avec ma fille!

**Rating:** K-T

**Genre: ** Humour

**Résumé:** Entre père et fille le climat n'est pas toujours rose. Mais imaginez Lord Voldemort en émoi face à une jeune adulte rebelle qui n'est autre que sa propre fille! Voldy va avoir du fils à retordre car la « petite » est bien décidée à lui faire une vie d'enfer. Il pensait avoir tout vu, mais il est bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle lui réserve…

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Jamais seul avec ma fille!**

**Chapitre 1 « La petite » se rebelle !**

_C'était un matin d'été, les rayons de lumière commençaient à se lever, et la fraîcheur du matin laissa place à la chaleur intense du soleil baignant peu à peu les horizons de sa chaleur._

_ Au manoir des Jedusor, demeure entièrement rénovée et actuelle du grand Lord Voldemort ! _

- Y EN A MARRREEEE ! cria une voix de jeune fille.

- Lucius vas voir ce qu'il se passe … S'exclama Voldemort d'un air blasé.

- M… moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Rétorqua le dénommé en grimaçant.

- Parce que je te l'ai demandé, dépêche-toi !

_L'homme se leva hésitant puis alla en haut des escaliers, et ouvrit la porte de chambre de la jeune fille._

- Qui… qui ya-t-il ? Demanda l'homme inquiet.

- Lucius ! appel mon père et plus vite que ça ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec rage.

- Votre père est en réunion et il ne serait pas judicieux de le déranger…

- APPELLES MON PèRE. ET QUE Ça SAUTE ! DéPÊCHE-TOI ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Elle avait crié si fort, que son cri avait fait tremblé tout le manoir.

Maélyne était d'un taille plutôt normal pour une fille, des cheveux bruns chocolat légérement ondulés avec des reflets noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'en dessus des épaules, des yeux noirs pénétrants et des traits dur s'affichaient sur son visage pâle.

_Le blond afficha un air horrifié se demandant pourquoi il était venu à cette réunion alors qu'à chaque fois c'était pareil, il se recevait tout en pleine poire._

- MAELYNEE! ! c'est pas bientôt fini ce bouquant ? Je suis en réunion moi ! S'exclama le Lord Noir qui était arrivé ventre à terre pour voir ce qui perturbait sa réunion.

- Maître ! pardonnez-moi , je lui est dis de ne pas vous dérangez mais elle …

- Tais-toi ! Et toi je peux savoir pourquoi tout ce tintamar ? s'exclama Voldemort

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me ramasse tout… Marmonna Lucius.

- Papa ! j'en est assez ! j'en est par dessus la tête ! s'exclama Maélyne.

Le lord noir arqua un sourcil attendant qu'elle veuille bien poursuivre sa plainte.

- J'en est marre de voir sans arrêt quand je me réveille, Nagini rempant dans ma chambre ! Dis-lui d'arrêter, fous-lui une laisse ou met-le en cage tiens mais fais quelque chose !

_Voldemort la regarda avec des yeux ronds._

- Et... c'est pour ça que tu me dérange dans ma réunion, que tu me fait monter les escaliers, et que je me trouve ici ? Tu te fiche de moi là ! Tu me dérange pour une histoire de serpent ! Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

- C'est ton serpent je te le rappelle ! T'en as la garde ou… la porpriété ou je sais pas comment tu dis ça, enfin peut t'importe ! Si cette sale bestiole remet ses sales écailles dans ma chambre sans que je l'ai invitée, je la cloue aux murs du manoir ! En plus je sais pas ce qu'il a mais il tourne autour de mon petit Stiky et… Stiky !

Affolée la jeune fille se précipita vers son lit où se trouvait un serpent en peluche vert avec des reflets jaunes et des tâches sur le corps et le pris conte elle en le berçant comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

- Oh Stiky ! Tu as pas eus trop peur ! Je te promet qu'il ne s'approcheras plus de toi !

- Euh Mae…

- Pchhhhhueuh !

La jeune fille caressa la tête de son son serpent en peluche puis se redressa.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu vas faire quelque chose ou tu attends que je pique une autre crise de nerfs !

- Que tu piques une autre crise de nerfs bien sûr ! Quelle question ! ça m'amuse de te voir t'énerver comme ça ! Continue de t'énerver pour voir ?

_Pour seule réponse il eut droit à un regard foudroyant de la part de sa fille qui croisa les bras. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Lucius le rompit._

- Euh hum, hum ! Maître je… je vais vous attendre en bas avec les autres !

- C'est ça ! ça nous fera de vacances ! Répliqua la jeune fille en haussant les bras. Bon moi je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuné car je meurs de faim !

_Sur ces mots elle pris une jacquette qu'elle enfila puis descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine. Des escalamations étonnées d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts résonnèrent à son passage mais elle n'y prêta pas attention._Elle était tranquillement en train d'avaler son petit déjeuné quand elle manqua de s'étouffer avec ses céréales lorsque qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Ah non ! Ah non… j'y crois pas ! Cette-fois ils vont m'entendre !

_Furieuse, elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit brusquement._

- ICI c'est pas un moulin c'est clair ! Alors dégarpissez la réunion est annulée ! Au revoir, merci beaucoup, bon vent, salut !

_Puis elle claqua la porte au nez de la personne qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de savoir qui c'était et ce qu'elle voulait._

- Bon dieu ce que ça fait du bien ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand soupir de soulagement.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Fit son père derrière elle.

- Il y a que j'en ai assez de voir ces abrutits de mangemonrs défiler à longueur de journée ici!

- De quel droit tu oses congédier mes fidèles ! Seul moi ai le droit de le faire ! J'ai une réputation à tenir moi, non mais !

- De quel droit ? De quel droit ? J'habite aussi ici au cas où ou tu l'aurais oublié et…

- Ah non, il n'y a pas de risques que j'oublie hélas… pourquoi j'ai insisté pour te prendre avec moi, moi…

- Et donc comme je le disais … hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? N'essaies pas de détourner la conversation ! J'ai fait ça car j'en ai marre …

- T'en as marre d'avoir ces abrutis de mangemorts défiler ici, oui merci je suis au courant, tu me l'as déjà dit ! Autre chose ? Abrégea Voldemort d'un ton las.

- Euh... houih ? Euh oui, oui ! Et puis c'est vrai quoi ! Je peux pas faire un pas dans cette maison sans en voir un ! C'est lassant à la fin ! Quand je vais au grenier j'en…

- Au grenier ?

- Oui au grenier !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre au grenier ? Je croyais qu'il n'était pas encore tout refait à neuf…

- Maintenant oui ! Il est tout neuf et propre… accesoirement !

- Accesoirement ?

- Bon je peux finir, oui ?

- Continue !

- Oui donc, dans le grenier j'en vois quand j'y vais, à la cave dans la buanderie j'en vois, quand je vais à la cuisine, j'en vois, à la salle de bain ! C'est tout juste s'ils ne me tendent pas le journal ou le papier WC… Bon sang tu les paies pour m'espionner ou quoi ?

- J'ai pas besoin de ça, ils sont fournis gratuitement alors je profite !

- Ouais bah je trouve pas ça drôle d'être épiée comme ça ! Tant que tu y es, met des caméras de surveillance, ça sera plus simple ! ça m'éviteras de voir leur sales tronches de faux-cul …

- Tiens j'aurai du y penser, c'est pas une mauvaise idée…

- ça m'étonne de toi d'ailleurs !

- Dis donc reste polie !

- C'est vrai que j'aurai pu te demander de le faire, ou ton avis… c'est vrai que j'aurai peut-être pas du le faire non plus… C'est aussi que t'as ta réputation et qu'ils faut qu'ils continuent à te respecter et à te craindre même si sois dit en passant il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! Mais…

- Bien, je vois que tu as compris !

- Mais j'avais pas envie !

Expliqua Maélyne sur un ton ironique en levant les bras.

- T'as pas encore reçus ton doloris du matin, toi !

- Ah sisi ! Oui ce matin… dans mon rêve ! Et maintenant que j'y repense j'ai même ris en le recevant !

- Alors il se pourrait que ce rêve devienne réalité et cette-fois tu ne riras pas ! Déclara le Lord noir d'un air menaçant.

- Ah nahhh ! Nan te fatigue pas la main pour si peu , nah !

_Rétorqua la jeune fille en faisant des signes bizarres avec sa main en signe de négation tandis que Voldemort la regardait d'un air froid._

- Je, je vais aller finir mon déjeuné je crois, hm. Te dérange pas pour moi. A plus tard !

Et elle s'eclipsa vers la cuisine.

_Après le déjeuné quelque peu mouvementé, Maélyne se dirigea dans le salon. Là elle s'installa sur le canapé,et feuillta un magazine pour tenter de se détendre et calmer ses nerfs._

- Que fais-tu encore à trainasser dans ce canapé ? demanda son père en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

- Euh pardon ? Ta bande de bonhones en culotte noire m'ont fait chier toute la matinée, y compris pendant que je prenais mon petit déjeuné et tu me demande ce que je trainasse ici ? Je me détends si tu veux tout savoir. C'est mon droit non ?

- Grrr ! Modères ton langage ou je te corrige !

- Ouhh il va me faire la fessée du siècle c'est ça ?

- Non, un Endoloris ! C'est plus efficace et moins fatiguant pour ma petit main !

- Hey dis ! Tu veux pas changer un peu de disque parce que là… ça devient vraiment pathétique… c'est du vu et du revu mais… incroyable ! Enfin bon… Argumenta la jeune fille en soupirant.

- Tu lis encore ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête, le magasine qu'elle était en train de lire : « Milles et unes beautés des sorcières"

- Et c'est quoi le problème ?

- Rien pas du tout mon petit ange noir ! Répondit-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux pendant que celle-ci le regardait en grimaçant l'air de dire : « tu fais quoi là ? »

- Si tu le dis…

_elle replongea le nez dans son magasine en secouant la tête._

_ Dans un autre petit salon _

Le Lord noir était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en velour vert foncé face à ses fidèles.

- Hum, hm… Maître ? Je, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater que votre fille devenait de plus en plus intenable et que son attitude envers vous était des plus déplacée alors peut-être serait-il bon de faire quelque chose et vite… enfin si vous voulez, on peut toujours la corriger pour vous et… Commença Lucius en se raclant la gorge.

- Je n'ai pas beosin que vous la corrigez à ma place, je peux m'en charger moi-même ! Répliqua Voldemort d'un ton sec.

- Mais maître… sans vouloir vous offenser, elle vous manque totalement de respect ! Vous, vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser faire par cette gamine, maître… vous devez faire quelque chose ! S'exclama Bellatrix.

- De plus elle manque de respect à nous également ! Continua Narcissa.

- L'important est qu'elle m'en donne à moi ! Après le reste cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance…

- Et qu'allez-vous faire dans ce cas ? Demanda un autre Mangemort.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais trouver ! L'ennui est que j'arrive de moins en mois, à la cerner. Elle est tellement imprévisible. De plus elle me ferme son esprit, je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui cloche chez elle !

- Si vous le souhaitez maître, je peux toujours m'occuper d'elle afin de la conditionner, de lui faire apprendre les bonnes manières et notre savoir vivre ! Avec moi vous pouvez être certain qu'elle ne bronchera plus et qu'elle marchera à la baguette ! Proposa Bellatrix un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Hm… tu peux toujours essayer mais bien que je ne doute pas de tes capacités Bellatrix, je doute fort que cela aboutisse à quelque chose.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas maître !

- Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi…

**To be continued...**

Alors verdict? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Bijour tout le monde! Me revoici avec le chapitre 2! Pour votre plus grand plaisir! (ou malheur xD) **

**Tout d'abord je voudrai remercier :**

**Plumette06 et Teyla-shan mes premières rewieweuses pour m'avoir encouragées! C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal hésité avant de re m'y remettre à la re écrire et de la poster et finalement je me suis dit: "aller on se jette à l'eau et on se laisse aller!" Et voilà ce que ça donne! **

**Donc voici donc le deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier!**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**kisouilles!**

* * *

><p><strong>*oOo*<strong>

**Chapitre 2 : Et ça continue…**

* * *

><p><em>°° Quelques jours plus tard… °°<em>

_Un matin, alors que le calme régnait encore dans le manoir Jedusor un hurlement strident se fit entendre dans la chambre de Maélyne et tira du sommeil le grand Lord noir qui était encore dans les bras de Morphée. _

- Ahhhhhhhh ! Ahhhhhhhh ! Non, non ! NONNN ! Pitié tout mais pas ça ! NONNN !

_Grimaçant, Voldemort se leva d'un bon en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver cette fois-ci et qu'elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour l'avoir réveillé à une heure pareille. Il se précipita dans la chambre de sa fille et explosa la porte pour entrer et fixa la jeune femme avec un air d'assassin._

_Visiblement elle semblait être en plein cauchemar, une chance pour elle car sinon il l'aurait corrigée illico presto quoique ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait à cet instant. Il s'avança d'un pas pressé vers le lit et se mit à secouer sa fille comme un prunier pour tenter de la tirer de son rêve. Bah quoi ? C'était pas parce qu'elle faisait un cauchemar qu'elle était obligée de le réveiller par des cris intempestifs ! _

- Maélyne ! MAELYNE ! Allez debout !

- NONNN pitié ! Arrêtez ! NON vous avez pas le droit de me faire ça ! NON ! AH ! Criait la jeune femme qui décidément avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller.

- RAHHH mais tu vas te réveiller oui ! Cria tout aussi fort le Lord noir tout en continuant à la secouer comme un prunier et à lui mettre des baffes ! Réveille-toi ! Aller, réveille-toi !

- Ah non ! NON ! Ahh ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHI !

_Elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Elle s'était enfin réveillé mais malheureusement pour le seigneur des ténèbres, Maélyne hurla encore plus fort en sursautant dans son lit quand elle la face de serpent qu'il était penché sur elle. Surpris, celui-ci se mit à crier en faisant un bon en arrière et heurta la commode juste derrière lui._

- NON MAIS çA VA PAS DE CRIER COMME çA ! TU AS VU QUELLE HEURE IL EST ? IL EST 6H00 DU MATIN ET TU M'AS RéVEILLé AVEC TES CRIS INTEMPESTIFS ! S'emporta Voldemort sous le coup du choc et de la colère.

_Maélyne se contenta de le regarder en clignant des yeux et en affichant un air apeurée, la respiration haletante._

- En plus j'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque ! Continua le lord noir toujours aussi furieux.

- Ah ? J'aurai du crier plus fort alors… j'essayerai pour la prochaine fois !

_Nota la jeune femme sur un ton ironique. L'homme quand à lui se tenait la tête comme s'il venait d'être pris par une migraine atroce et se bouchait les oreilles en poussant des grognements._

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurlais comme ça ? En plus tu as réveillé Nagini !

- Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je faisais un horrible cauchemar et… Oh ! Le pauvre chou ! C'est vrai c'est affreux pour lui… Réplique Maélyne avec sarcasme

- Un cauchemar ?

- Oui un cauchemar !

- Un cauchemar !

- Je viens de te le dire …

- Un cauchemar ? Tu ose me tirer de mon sommeil Ténébreux pour un stupide et grotesque CAUCHEMAR !

- … ? Tu vas pas mourir pour ça quand même c'est pas la fin du monde !

- Si c'est la fin du monde ! Tu as faillis me crever les tympans !

- C'est bien ce que je dis, la prochaine fois je crierai plus fort ! Déclara la jeune femme avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon dépêche-toi te t'habiller on va déjeuné !

- Ah non ! Moi j'ai sommeil je veux dormir ! S'exclama Maélyne en se recouchant et en mettant son duvet sur elle.

- OHH que non ! Tu vas venir avec moi déjeuné, c'est un ordre ! Rétorqua Voldemort en la tirant par le bras pour la faire sortir du lit.

- Et moi j'ai envie de dormir !

- Si j'ai pas pu dormir, tu ne dormiras pas, point final et…

- Pschuhhhh ! Je dors !

_Puis elle lui tourna le dos et s'endormit comme un bébé._

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

_Il était plus de 12h quand Maélyne descendit enfin de sa chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit que certains Mangemorts de son père étaient présents dans le manoir et que pour ne pas changer des habitudes, ils étaient postés devant la porte comme des piquets._

_- ça s'arrange pas votre cas à vous… S'exclama-t-elle à leur adresse._

_Puis comme avait très mal dormis à cause de son cauchemar, elle n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuné, elle se fit un petit encas._

- Votre père ne veut pas être dérangé… S'exclama l'un des hommes en s'adressant à Maélyne qui tentait d'entrer dans du salon avec son assiette dans une main.

- Oui bah moi j'ai faim et je vais pas me priver de manger car MÔNsieur ne veut pas être dérangé… Pousse-toi de là ! Répondit la jeune femme d'un don cinglant.

- Non ce sont les ordres et…

- J'ai dit pousse-toi de là !

_A cet instant, le Mangemort fut projeté de côté par on ne sait quelle force astrale. Satisfaite, Maélyne entra dans le salon. Là, elle poussa un autre soupir de frustration en voyant Bellatrix et certains autres Mangemorts présents avec son père._

- Oh non, là c'est encore pire ! Décidément on peut pas manger et être tranquille deux minutes dans cette fichue baraque ! Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

_Sans même prendre la peine de dire un bonjour ou de saluer d'un signe de tête les « invités » de son père, elle alla s'installer à la grande table au milieu. C'est pas vrai, a chaque fois qu'elle voulait aller dans une pièces ils s'arrangeaient pour être là ils le faisaient exprès ou quoi !_

_- _Voilà ! J'espère que tu es fière de toi, hain ! Pesta Bellatrix à l'oreille de Maélyne qui avait un bout de pain en bouche. Il est furieux et de très mauvaise humeur !

_La jeune femme avala tranquillement son bout de pain avant de répondre :_

- De quoi tu te plains ? ça change pas d'habitude ! Fit remarquer la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil.

- GRRR ! Alors écoute-moi bien sale petite peste ! Je ne tolère pas qu'on manque de respect au maître de la sorte, alors tu as intérêt à changer de comportement ou je me charge de ton cas personnellement !

_La fille du lord noir la regarda l'air amusé._

- Oui bien sûr… je savais pas que mon cher père avait besoin d'une vieille morue habillée comme un vieux sac à patate à la voix de crécelle pour parler à sa place !

- A cause de toi il n'a pas pu bien dormir et on va tous en prendre pour notre grade, j'espère que tu es contente !

- Oui absolument ! Et d'ailleurs… je ne vois pas pourquoi il en fait tout un plat… Moi aussi j'ai des nuits et des matins ou je ne dors pas bien ! Pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état ! Rétorqua Maélyne en secouant la tête d'un air blasé.

- Insolente ! Comment ose-tu parler du seigneur des ténèbres de la sorte !

- Bon et si tu allais polluer l'air d'un autre pour changer un peu hm ? ça me fera des vacances !

_D'un air dédaigneux, elle termina ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette et alla la porter à la cuisine._

- C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là vous ? Vous avez rien de mieux à faire que de rester planter comme des piquets ah… vous goinfrer…

_Maélyne afficha une tête de poisson rouge. _

- Mais made…

- J'AI DIS SORTEZ ! Allez dehors ! OUST DU BALAIS !

_Devant l'insistance de la jeune femme, les deux hommes n'eurent d'autres choix que de s'en aller de la pièce._

- Non mais je rêve ! Ils se croient où là ! ça commence vraiment à bien faire…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Fit remarquer la voix de son père qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

- T'as bientôt finit ta réunion là ? Non parce que j'aimerai bien avoir le salon pour moi

_A défauts que tes toutous monopolisent la quasi totalité du manoir ! C'est dingue ça on croirait qu'lls sont chez eux ! A ta place je les dresserai mieux !_

- Il n'y a pas qu'eux qui devraient être dressés... Répondit froidement Voldemort.

- Oh ça va hein ! C'est pas parce que tu as pas pu dormir comme il faut qu'il faut prendre comme ça ! Rétorqua la jeune femme sur le même ton, c'est pas la fin du monde !

- Tais-toi ! Je ne suis du tout d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes ! Déjà que tu m'as fait une scène hier avec Nagini, ce matin tu m'empêches de dormir, ça sera quoi demain ?

- Je sais pas j'y ai pas encore réfléchis ! Avec amusement.

- Tu vas arrêter tout de suite d'employer ce ton avec moi ou ça va très mal se passer pour toi !

- Oh ! Si j'ai fait une scène hier… et avant hier et… les jours d'avant aussi… Mais si j'ai fait une scène hier c'est parce que ton sale reptile s'était introduit dans MA chambre alors que je lui avais formellement interdit de le faire si je n'étais pas là ! De plus il a foutu ses écailles et sa peau partout ! C'est pas toi qui a du nettoyer… Ragea la jeune femme.

- Nagini perd sa peau ? Il est en train de muer ! S'exclama le Lord noir visiblement surpris mais très content de cette nouvelle.

- Ouais c'est ça, c'est merveilleux ouais … et il n'empêche qu'il n'avait pas à venir et il n'arrête pas non plus de tourner autour de mon Skitty et ça je le supporte pas !

- Tu ne supportes pas !

- Non je ne supporte pas ! Je le met toujours sur mon lit bien enroulé et mis en valeur et lui gâche tout en le déplaçant ou en le faisant tomber.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? T'es en train de me dire que tu m'as fait toute une scène simplement parce Nagini a fait tomber du lit ton serpent en peluche ?

- J'ai horreur qu'on touche à mes affaires ! Et je suis sûre qu'il le fait exprès !

- Et moi j'ai horreur qu'on se fiche de moi !

- Mes affaires c'est mes affaires capiche ? Et Skitty il est avec moi depuis toute petite, partout où j'allais il était avec moi et même si c'est qu'une peluche j'y tiens et j'ai HORREUR QU'ON Y TOUCHE !

_Le manoir se mit de nouveau à trembler._

_-_ Compris ? Termina Maélyne d'une petite voix.

_Le seigneur des ténèbres regarda sa fille d'un air incrédule._

- Je lui en toucherai un mot… Répondit-il en grimaçant.

- Il y a intérêt ! Ah et au fait je sors ce soir !

- Et où vas-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, ça te regarde pas !

- Si ça me regarde ! Réponds-moi, où vas-tu ?

- Eh oh ! Je suis majeur et vaccinée, je fais ce que je veux !

- Tu baisses d'un ton tout de suite ! Et non tu ne fais pas ce que veux ! Ici c'est moi qui fais les règles et tu ne sortiras pas !

- Et pourquoi s'il te plait ?

- Parce que JE l'ai décidé, fin de la discussion !

- Comment ça parce que TU l'as décidé ? J'ai tout à fait le droit de sortir, tu n'as pas à me l'interdire !

- Oh mais que si j'ai le droit ! Je t'interdis ce que je veux, met-toi bien ça dans la tête ! Et tant que tu seras sous ce toit tu obéiras comme toutes les jeune filles de ton âge obéissent à leur père sale gamine.

- Je suis pas une sale gamine d'abord !

- Si t'en es une ! Euh.. au faite, tu as quel âge ?

- Hueh ? 20 ans pourquoi ?

- 20 ans déjà ? S'exclama Voldemort quelque peu surpris. C'est bizarre je te pensais moins. J'étais resté à 16 ans…

- Tu m'as pas connu quand j'avais 16 ans…

- Heureusement pour moi j'ai pas eus ce malheur… Oui enfin peu importe ! Que t'aies 16, 20 ou 30 ans, que tu sois majeur ou pas, ça change rien tu obéiras à point c'est tout ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as pas plus résisté quand je suis venu te chercher pour nous rejoindre !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Répéta la jeune femme.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Et il me demande pourquoi… J'y crois pas…

Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu fais venir tes toutous pleins de poux et de pellicules me chercher de force ensuite de quoi tu me séquestre et ne me laisse même pas bouger d'un centimètre sans m'envoyer un endorloris et m'attacher pour que je reste tranquille et me encore demande pourquoi je n'ai pas plus résister… C'est la merde qui se fou des chiottes là !

- Et alors ? Estime-toi heureuse au départ je voulais en envoyer 4 de plus… et t'étais complètement hystérique et cassais tout. En plus tu as cassé un magnifique vase que j'avais fait importer d'Egypte, il avait des petits serpents gravés dessus…

- Il était pourri et moche ton vase de toute façon !

- ça ne change rien ! Et il fallait bien que je te fasse te calmer !

- Bah voyons… _Ironisa Maélyne en croisant les bras. _Tu crois pas que t'y es un peu pour quelque chose, nan ?

- J'agis comme ça avec tout le monde, pourquoi pas avec toi ?

- Et la chanson des Télétubies chanté par Crabbe et Goyle senior c'était aussi pour me calmer ?

- Bah je trouvais rien qui marche réellement sur toi alors… et puis l'essentiel c'est que ça ait fonctionné ! Et vu la tête que tu tirais, tu avais l'air si apeuré, ça en devenait presque touchant… On aurait dit une petite fille perdue au milieu de fauves… Nota le Lord noir d'une voix amusée.

- Je me demandais surtout dans quelle maison de fous j'avais atterri ouais…

- N'empêche que tu n'as plus bronché !

- Normal, j'étais surtout estomaquée, effarée et consternée de voir à quel point leur âge mental était aussi bas et que vous écoutiez encore des horreurs pareilles ! Quoique… qui se ressemble, s'assemble han ! Rétorqua la jeune femme d'un narquois. Bon je vais aller prendre l'air car là… ça devient irrespirable !

- Tu parles de moi là ?

- Si j'étais toi je changerai d'eau de toilette !

- Je n'en mets pas…

- Alors cours en chercher une car les cochons très peu pour moi ! Déjà que je dois supporter que dégage tes petits poux sur pattes…

_Sur ces mots, elle haussa la tête d'un air hautain et monta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre._

- Bellatrix ! Hurla Voldemort.

- Oui maître ? Vous… vous m'avez appelée ?

- Je crois que ta proposition s'impose ! Et maintenant !

- Tout de suite maître !

_Puis elle disparu en direction de la chambre de Maélyne et entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper._

_Là, la jeune femme était assise sur son lit en tailleurs avec un étrange objet en main qu'elle collait à son oreille et parlait comme si quelqu'un se trouvait en face d'elle. _

_- _Non mais non Erika t'en fais pas, ça ira très bien ! Il n'y pas besoin d'apporter plus qu'il n'en faut après on ne saura plus quoi faire de toute cette nourriture, ça sert à rien ! Non mais ne te prend pas la tête écoute et…

_Elle vit Bellatrix qui la regardait d'un air furibon les bras croisés._

- Euh écoute ma belle, je te rappelle, le service d'ordres tente d'être renforcé, a plus !

_Et elle raccrocha puis se redressa quelque peu et tourna la tête en direction de la sorcière._

- Si les portes existent, c'est pour qu'on frappe dessus avant d'entrer dans une pièce ! S'exclama sèchement la jeune femme. Ah mais que je suis bête, les poux ça frappe aux portes !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ça ? Répondit Bellatrix en montrant d'un signe de tête l'objet entre les mains de Maélyne.

- ça ? Pour les personnes incultivées comme toi, ça s'appelle en téléphone portable !

_Frappée par la surprise, Bellatrix ouvrit si grand les yeux, qu'on aurait cru que ses yeux sortiraient de leur orbite._

- Un objet moldu… UN OBJET MOLDU ? S'écria-t-elle de sa voix aigu et perçante. Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique avec un objet moldu, toi !

- Bon j'ai pas tout mon temps, alors viens en aux faits, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répliqua Maélyne d'un ton las et désintéressé.

- Une petite discussion avec toi ! Et crois-moi que quand j'en aurai finit avec toi, tu feras moins la maligne !

- Ah oui ?... ça c'est ce qu'on verra ! …

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Alors, alors? J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Votre avis!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi la forme en tout cas!**

**Me re voici donc avec le 3ème chapitre de ma petite Fic! Je tiens à préciser que je me suis tapé un gros, gros délire donc soyez indulgent avec mon pauvre esprit tordu XD**

**Disclamer: Les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling! Sauf Maélyne et les autres éventuels personnages sont à moi! :) (Oui**** j'ai oublié de le préciser dans les deux premiers chapitres mais même si vous vous en doutez, je le met quand même on ne sait jamais.)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – Confrontation !<strong>

***oOo*******

* * *

><p>- QUOI ? Comment oses-tu me manquer de respect ! Repris la sorcière furieuse.<p>

- Heh, bah tu sais il n'y a qu'à te regarder et ça vient tout seul… Répondit Maélyne en pouffant de rire.

- Continue à me chercher et tu vas le regretter !

- Oui bon passons, abrège, j'ai pas que ça à foutre…

- Je répète ma question : Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais avec cet objet moldu et à qui tu parlais, REPONDS !

- Et en quoi ça te regardes, t'es pas ma mère ! Quoique, je me demande qui voudrait d'une morue comme toi en guise de mère… et arrête de crier tu me donne la migraine !

- A qui parlais-tu !

- Bon t'as finit ton interrogatoire là ? on est pas au tribunal à ce que je sache et ce que je fais de ma vie, ne regarde que moi, vu !

- A QUI PARLAIS-TU !

- A une amie !

- Un amie ?

- Une amie…

- Une amie !

- Putain mais t'es sourde ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire que c'était à une amie à qui je parlais ! Je sais que t'as des soucis à saisir les choses quelques fois, quoique qu'à ton âge ça peut se comprendre, mais quand même… tu pourrais faire un effort de temps ! répliqua Maélyne en secouant la tête.

- Huhn ! une moldue ou une sale sang-de-bourbe, je suppose, han !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre que ça soit une moldu, une sang-mêlé, sang-de-bourbe, le petit chaperon rouge ou ma grand-mère ! C'est pas à toi qu'elle parlais, si ? Et je parle à qui je veux alors lâche-moi les baskets c'est clair !

- Eh bien non justement tu ne parles pas à qui tu veux ! Le maitre t'as formellement interdit de…

- « Le maître t'as formellement interdit de.. « Mon père m'a sois disant dis non pour les sorties mais pas pour le téléphone héhé !

- Tu oses contester ses ordres… comment oses-tu !

- Blablabla… T'as finit ton speech là, c'est bon !

- Non je n'ai pas encore terminé !

Maélyne soupira d'agacement.

- Bon alors fais vite parce que j'en ai vraiment marre de voir ta tronche de veille bique dans MA chambre !

- Tu sais faire autre chose à part te comporter comme une sale gamine prétentieuse et insolente ? Demanda Bella avec ironie en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

- Et toi tu sais faire autre chose que de lécher les botes de mon père ? Elles sont si goûteuses que ça pour que tu le fasses à chaque fois ? Répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton et avec un grand sourire.

La fille du lord noir se leva d'un bon et commença à tourner autour de la brune en la dévisageant avec mépris.

- Enfin, il ne te porte que tellement peu d'intérêt qu'il faut bien que tu te fasse remarquer, hm ? note que je peux le comprendre, tu n'es pas très intéressante…

- Retire, ce que tu as dit… TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria Bellatrix avec rage.

- Oyh, c'était un peu trop direct pour toi apparemment ! reprit Maélyne avec un air faussement gêné.

_- Endoloris ! S'écria la sorcière. _Alors ? J'espère que maintenant tu as compris qu'il ne faut pas me provoquer, sale peste !

- Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est ce que t'as vraiment mal appris à lancer des sortilèges…

- _Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Endoloris !_

- Ohwohwoh ! Bordel, t'as pas bientôt finit de me gueuler dans les oreilles ?

- Oopps pardon !

- Vas plus loin !

La brune s'exécuta sans broncher.

- Et là ?

- Euh non encore plus loin !

Bellatrix alla plus loin.

- Grrr ! Et là ?

- Euh sors de la chambre pour voir…

La sorcière sortit de la chambre.

- Et comme ça, ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais c'est parfait !

- Bien… _Endo…_

_Elle se fit claquer la porte au nez._

- HEY ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? s'exclama la brune en pétard.

- Ah t'as pas terminé ? répondit Maélyne surprise.

- Non j'ai pas terminé ! Répliqua sèchement Bellatrix.

- Oui t'as terminé !

- Non j'ai pas terminé !

- SI, t'as terminé !

- NON JE N'AI PAS TERMINé !

- SI T'AS TERMINé !

- _Endo…_

- Ah chut, j'ai un appel !

Maélyne décrocha :

- Oui allô ?

- _Salut Ly'n c'est, Erika !_

- Coucou Erika ! Désolée de pas t'avoir rappelé j'ai eus un contre temps…

_- Ah un contre temps ? _

- Ouais une vache s'est égarée dans ma chambre…

_A ses mots Bellatrix écarquilla encore plus les yeux afficha un air assassin._

_- Comment une vache a pu s'égarer dans ta chambre ? _

- Ouais fin je te raconterai plus tard… Répondit Maélyne en grimaçant à l'adresse de la brune qui commençait à fouiner dans ses affaires.

- _Je vois… au fait je voulais te dire que la soirée qu'on projetée de faire dans un mois est annulée… Reprit Erika un peu gênée._

- Ah bon mais pourquoi ?

_- Bah parce que Mike ne peut pas nous recevoir en fait… il doit faire des travaux dans sa maison donc il pense pas que ça le fera du coup…_

- Oh non… et Julie qui sait pas si elle pourra venir aussi… quelle poisse !

- Hin, hin, hin ! S'exclama la voix de Bellatrix le nez dans les tiroirs.

- Ah mais au fait j'y pense ! On peut faire chez moi !

- _Euh chez…. Toi ? … _

_A ces paroles, la mangemorte sursauta et se tapa la tête contre le tiroir de la commode où elle fouinait. Elle se redressa vivement, s'avança d'un pas titubant vers Maélyne et la regarda d'un air féroce._

- Bah oui chez moi pourquoi ?

_- C'est que tu comprends… disons que…_

- Ah mais si c'est ce que je pense qui te rebute t'en fait pas je veillerai à ce qu'il n'y ait personne !

_- Mais euh… _

- Oui et puis comme ça tout le monde pourra venir, c'est pas la place qui manque en tout cas ! _Répondit la jeune femme en regardant d'un air amusé Bellatrix s'agiter en lui faisant de grands signes de mains de mécontentement._

_- Dis c'est quoi tout ce bruit chez toi ? _

- Le quoi ? Ah le, le bruit ? Oh ça c'est la vache qui fait la vache folle…

Encore plus furax, la Mangemorte renversa une étagère de la chambre puis cassa les lampes en éclatant de rire comme une damnée.

- Et maintenant c'est la vache Kiri… »

_Soudain on entendit des voix chanter en chœur :_

« Oh, viens faire la Vache Qui Rit.

*Oh yeah*

Ça nous plait, ça nous plait, ça nous plait, ça nous plait.

Ouais, vas-y, j'kiff trop !

Quand la Vache Qui Rit rit.

Vache Qui Rit ! »

_Des Mangemorts se trouvaient derrière Bellatrix déguisés en Taureaux avec de gros bijoux sur eux._

_- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Erika grimaçant._

- Oh rien, à chaque fois que je dis vache Kiri en parlant de la vache folle ils se mettent à chanter…

_« - ça nous plait, ça nous plait, ça nous plait ! »_

- Oui bon on a compris !

- « Oops pardon ! »

- Merci les gars, c'était super comme toujours ! vous pouvez disposer …

_« - __A plus Maélyne ! »_

_Et les Mangemorts s'éclipsèrent._

_- Bon bah écoute je dirais aux autres et on verra comment on fera d'accord ? tiens-moi au courant ! bisous à plus ! s'exclama Erika. Puis elle raccrocha._

- chao ! bi'z

_Puis elle raccrocha à son tour et se tourna vers Bellatrix._

- Bon la grosse tu t'es bien amusée à tout casser là ?

- Oh c'est qu'on serait susceptible ma chère ? Répondit la mangemorte sur un ton provoquant. Et depuis quand les autres chantent et dansent à chaque fouis que tu dis vache Kiri

_« C'est vachement réussi ! »_

- Les gars ? Fit Maélyne.

_« Ouais ? »_

- Au revoir…

_« D'accord ! »_

- Ils sont mignons ! Ah et… bah depuis que je t'ai rencontré… fallait bien que je trouve un truc pour te faire chier à toi aussi !

- Je suis même pas grosse, d'abord !

- Et pour répondre à ta première question, je m'en fiche, c'est pas moi qui rangerai de toute façon c'est Quedever…

_- Oh non pitié pas ça !_ s'éleva la voix du dénommé qui était en train de monter les escaliers.

- Ah mais c'est pas moi qui faut remercier ! c'est notre chère Bellatrix…

- Sale peste !

- Merci !

- Alors comme ça… commença Bellatrix en tournant autour de la fille de son maître. Tu pactise avec l'ennemi C'EST çA ! Réponds…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- La fille avec qui tu parlais ! c'est bien une moldue n'est-ce pas ? Repris la Mangemorte d'une voix bizarrement douce.

- Je croyais que le sujet était clos et que je t'avais bien fait comprendre que cela ne te regardait pas ! répliqua sèchement Maélyne.

- Cela me regarde encore plus !

- Je ne vois pas de quel ennemi tu parles…

- Tu oses parler et fréquenter une moldue !

- Non mais t'es pas bien toi, faut vraiment te faire vérifier tes oreilles, ça s'aggrave chez toi !

- J'en étais sûre… ça se voit dans tes yeux, ils te trahissent ! quand le maître va savoir ça il…

- A la réflexion, fais-toi vérifier tout court … pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas une moldue, pigé ! ça n'est pas une moldue, ça n'est pas une moldue, ça n'est pas une moldue ! et si vraiment tu veux tout savoir c'est une sang-mêlé ! Son père est un sorcier et sa mère une moldue, voilà contente ?

- AH ! Bellatrix sursauta et dévisagea Maélyne qui faisait pareil.

- C'est encore pire ! tu pactises avec des traitres à leur sang ! tt tu voudrais qu'ils viennent passer une soirée ici ! tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux espèce de…

- Ah ah ! fais très, très attention ce que tu vas dire, vieille peau ! arce que si tu m'insultes moi, tu insultes aussi mon père… Et très franchement, je suis pas certaine qu'il appréciera ! quoique… on peut peut-être lui demander qu'en penses-tu, hm ? fit remarquer Maélyne, un petit sourire en coin tout en regardant Bellatrix devenir encore plus pâle qu'elle.

La fille du Lord noir prit une petite inspiration et ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose…

**To BE CONTINUED...**

**Alors verdict ? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde! Et oui me re voilà avec le nouveau chapitre de ma petite fic! ^^**

**Je voudrai remercier Teyla-shan et Plumette06 mes petites mes petites revieweuses pour les gentilles petites rewiews et leur encouragements! car sans ça, ça m'aiderai pas autant à avoir du plaisir à écrire. (même si en premier lieu, je le fais pour moi :p) donc un grand merci à vous deux! :)**

**Sinon que dire? Ah oui que j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite des évènements mais que je ne vous en dirai pas plus pour le moment (eh ouais c'est surprise! héhé!)**

**Donc voilà bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et j'espère que vous apprécierez autant ce chapitre!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Et ça ne fait que commencer !<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bellatrix resta figée sur place les yeux écarquillés.<em>

- C'est… hum, c'est pas la peine de le déranger pour si peu, il doit être en pleine réunion ! s'exclama Bellatrix en s'étouffant presque.

Maélyne fit un large sourire.

- Mouais c'est bien ce que je pensais…

- Quoi ?

- Tu fais la fière, la forte, mais tu te dégonfle et t'écrase quand il s'agit de mon père ! note que… c'était plutôt dans ton intérêt là ! répondit la jeune femme en ricanant.

- Ne crois pas ça, car tu es loin d'avoir gagné ! Je t'aurai un jour et c'est toi qui t'écraseras devant lui !

- Mais oui, mais oui ma vieille, cause toujours ! bon c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, parce que là j'ai des trucs important à faire…

- Tu recommences à me narguer sale peste !

- Bah j'avais pas terminé tu sais…

- Il se trouve que j'ai pas finit !

- Et moi je dis que tu as finis !

- Et moi je dis qu.e...

- Que tu as finis, au revoir, bon vent, salut, ADIOS !

_Coupa Maélyne en poussant la Mangemorte de la chambre._

- Rah mais tu peux pas faire attention oui ! rugit tout à coup Bellatrix.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Tu as coincé le bout de ma robe !

- Et bah maintenant ta robe est foutue !

La fille du Lord noir grimaça puis déchira le bout de robe de la sorcière pour que le bout ne reste plus coincé et lui claqua la porte au nez.

- Ouf… mais quelle plaie celle-là ! s'exclama la jeune femme en s'adossant à la porte. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de m'en débarrasser.

_L'après-midi Maélyne était tranquillement installée dans un grand fauteuil en velours rouge et écoutait de la musique avec son iPod dans le salon quand son père arriva accompagné de certains de ses fidèlesCeux-ci commencèrent à chuchoter en voyant la fille de leur maître s'afficher encore avec un objet moldu._

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? Demanda le lord noir en regardant froidement sa fille.

- Ta vue a si considérablement baissé pour que tu me demandes ce que je fasse ? C'est pas assez voyant ? j'écoute de la musique !

- Hm, encore un objet moldu ! Fit remarquer Bellatrix d'un air méprisant.

- Dis donc toi, il me semblais que je t'avais bien fait comprendre toute à l'heure qu'il fallait te faire oublier ! Répliqua froidement Maélyne à l'adresse de la sorcière en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Toujours d'humeur agréable ! Nota Narcissa en grimaçant.

- De quoi tu te mêles, toi ?

- Elle disait que tu étais d'une humeur massacrante ! rectifia le Lord noir.

- Bah au moins ils sont pas dépaysés avec comment tu es avec eux !

- Et pourquoi tu écoutais de la musique alors que je t'avais dit que je ne tolérais pas les objets moldus ici ?

- Pour pas avoir à écouter vos conneries ! d'autres questions ?

- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? Demanda le lord noir avec un grand sourire.

- Du hachis de Mangemorts en croûte… articula Maélyne en plissant les yeux tout en regardant les fidèles de son père d'un air assassin.

- Du quoi ?

- Tes mangemorts commencent sérieusement à m'énerver à me regarder avec cet air de toutou débile !

- Je ne fais pas de ça ici !

- Quel dommage…

- Non, pas de meurtre ce soir, Maélnye !

- Hm, t'as raison, ça risquerait de salir la moquette toute neuve qu'on vient d'acheter et… LA MOQUETE ! s'écria la jeune femme. ILS ONT FOUTU DE LA BOUE PARTOUT SUR LA MOQUETE !

_Les fidèles du lord noir affichèrent des yeux de poisson rouge en regardant leurs chaussures et leurs bottes qui étaient couvertes de boue._

- Alors là… alors là… vous allez tout nettoyer et tout de suite ! Et sans baguette !

- Quoi ? Nous ? Nettoyer la moquette ? Tu nous prends pour qui ? S'exclama Narcissa indignée.

- Pour des toutous bien élevés par dis !

- Et sans baguette ? Continua Lucius.

- Vous n'êtes pas si con que ça finalement… et euh non, toi Lucius tu vas me chercher un soda !

- Pa, pardon ? Répondit celui-ci.

- Bah oui, à défaut de foirer les plans de mon père autant te rattraper et te rendre utile, non ? Vas me chercher un soda !

- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à…

- Fais ce qu'elle te dit, Lucius ! répliqua froidement Voldemort.

- Euh, oui, oui... maître !

_Puis il s'exécuta._

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui m'en prends plein la face… marmonna le sorcier.

- De quoi tu te plains ? Moi j'ai du ranger toute sa chambre hier soir ! Chouina Quedver.

- Oui et d'ailleurs il va falloir que tu la ranges encore une fois aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Maélyne qui était restée dans le salon.

- Oh non pitié !

- Dis merci à Bellatrix, c'est elle qui a fichu le bazar dans ma chambre…

- Mais, mais…

- DEPECHE-TOI !

- Je ne suis pas là pour faire ça ! s'indigna l'homme.

- Parce que tu sais faire d'autre chose, toi ? Dépêche-toi on va pas y passer la nuit !

_Marmonnant, le petit homme finit par se résigner et monta dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour la ranger._

- Ah au fait papa, j'ai oublié de te dire, j'organise une petite soirée à la maison dans un mois avec des amis ! annonça Maélyne avec un sourire.

- Des amis ? Tes amis ? Demanda le Lord noir surpris.

- Bah oui les miens, les tiens sont d'un ennuis…

- Maitre, hum, pardonnez-moi maître mais je crois que vous devriez intervenir… elle croit que son amie est le petit chaperon rouge…

- Le petit chaperon rouge ? Répéta Voldemort en grimaçant. Maélyne je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas prendre mes livres de contes !

- Bah j'y peux rien moi si tu laisse trainer tes affaires n'importe où ! et depuis quand tu lis des livres de contes toi ?

- Depuis que tu me réveilles quasi tous les soirs avec tes cauchemars !

- Mais tu les lisais déjà avant…

- Bah il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour m'endormir !

- Alors arrête le conte des trois petits cochons ça ira mieux pour tout le monde…

- Pourquoi je devrais l'arrêter?

- Parce que ça te réussi pas… enfin peu importe ! Oui j'invite des amis au manoir mais… il y a juste un petit léger détail…

- Lequel ?

- La présence de tes poux ambulants n'est pas désirée…

- Comment ça la présence de mes … mes poux ? Mais n'ai pas de poux…

- … De tes fidèles si tu préfères ! Enfin bref, leur présence n'est pas désirée pour cette soirée !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Bah des bons vivants qui rient et qui dansent, avec des vieux croûtons, crétins coincés et boutonneux, ça le fait pas !

- Elle nous a traités de toutous ? S'exclama l'un des mangemorts en regardant ses camarades bizarrement.

- Elle nous a traité de vieux ? Reprit un autre.

- Elle nous a traité de crétins...

- C'est ce que vous avez compris ? Demanda Maélyne.

- Un peu ouais… Répondit Goyle senior.

- Alors c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Termina la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- Je vois, et… tes amis se sont des sorciers j'espère ! Reprit le Lord noir en regardant fixement sa fille.

- Oui ! soupira Maélyne.

- Ne me réponds pas comme ça ! Rugit Voldemort.

- Calme-toi papa, c'est mauvais pour tes artères…

- Combien seront-ils ?

- C'est si important ?

- Combien seront-ils ? Articula le lord noir ente ses dents.

- Roh mais j'en sais rien moi ! 5 ou 6, peut-être 7 ! qu'est-ce que ça peut faire combien ils seront, c'est toi qui fait la cuisine ?

- J'ai une tête à faire la cuisine ?

- Euh pas vraiment non… pas du tout, même !

- Bon passons ! et..

- Ah et pour infos, les vaches et autres serpents ne sont pas non plus désirés… S'exclama Maélyne en regardant fixement Bellatrix.

- Grrr !

- Attends, ça veut dire que Nagini doit aussi partir ? Questionna Voldemort.

- Nagini ET, toi !

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu me fiche dehors ? Moi ? La…

- ça va, ça va épargne-moi ce refrain je le connais par cœur !

- Pas assez par cœur apparemment… Tu fous dehors la chaire de ta chaire, le sang de ton sang ? Moi, ton propre père ?

- Mais t'es sourds ou quoi ? C'est ce que je viens de dire…

- Non c'était juste pour savoir si j'avais bien entendu !

- Pourquoi, tu songes à prendre un appareil auditif ? :D

- Comment oses-tu mettre le maître à la porte de sa propre maison ! s'exclama Bellatrix.

- T'en as aussi besoin d'un la vieille ? T'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit ?

- Si, et mes oreilles vont très bien, merci !

- Ouais bah pourtant ça serait pas du luxe…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais accepter que tu invite TES amis ici ? Demanda Voldemort.

- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix ?

- Parce que tu me le laisse ?

- Non ! Répondit la jeune femme avec sarcasme. Et mon soda il est où ? Lucius qu'est-ce que tu fou, tu t'es paumé dans le frigo ou quoi ?

- Hum, j'a… j'arrive… Répondit l'homme en arrivant avec le verre de soda frais.

- Eh bah dis donc… il te faut 50 ans pour chercher un soda ?

- huhm c'est qu…

- Oh tais-toi, tu m'énerve !

- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit…

- Je sais, c'est en prévision !

- Ma… mademoiselle, j'ai terminé … annonça Quedver.

- C'est très bien Quedver ! et vous qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? Dépêchez-vous La moquette ne va pas se nettoyer toute seule à ce que je sache !

- Maélyne calme-toi ! S'exclama froidement Voldemort.

- Me calmer ? Répéta Maélyne.

- Oui te calmer !

- Me calmer ? Me calmer ?

- Oui et tout de suite sinon c'est moi qui vais te calmer, compris !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, la fameuse correction du grand Voldemort!

_Elle eut à peine le temps de sourire qu'elle se reçut une gifle de la part de son père._

- Aieuh! Je croyais que tu devais faire attention à ta petite main...

- Opss, ah oui c'est vrai! Bon bah _**Endoloris !**_

- Ouais je t'avais pourtant dis qu'il fallait faire attention à ta main ! Là c'est mieux...

- Bah oui mais ça me démangeais trop... Ah tant mieux alors !

- Sauf que j'ai pas sentit grand chose... enfin bref passons ! Tes poux sal...

- Hey oh ! je t'ai déjà dit que n'ai pas de poux, moi ! non mais ! Alors modère modère ton langage ! Tu veux vérifier ?

- Euh non sans façon ...

- Ah oui pardon ! oui donc tes ... tes... tes trucs-là salissent la moquette avec leurs bottes pleines de boue et de je ne sais pas quoi, et je ne devrais pas m'énerver ?

- C'est pas la fin du monde ... répondit le lord noir d'un ton las.

- Ah bah évidemment, c'est pas toi qui nettoies ! ça c'est sûr tu te fais pas chier, hein !

- C'est sûr j'ai d'autres choses à faire que ça...

- En plus ils ont marchés sur mon Sk…

_Maélyne écarquilla les yeux et tourna lentement la tête en direction des pieds des fidèles de son père. Là se trouvait Skitty son serpent vert en peluche pleine de boue et de poussière._

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIII ! _Les vitres du salon se brisèrent sous le cri strident de la jeune femme tandis que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se bouchaient les oreilles._

- Bon sang c'est qu'elle a de la voix la petite ! fit remarquer l'un des sorciers en grimaçant.

- Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ? Répliquèrent Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa et Quedver.

- Mon Skitty ! mais qu'est-ce qui t'as mis là ! Couvert de boue ! s'exclama Maélyne en soulevant sa peluche complètement tachée de boue. Elle se retourna vers les hommes de son père d'un regard noir.

- Qui c'est qui l'a mis là ! Hein ! QUI ! dit-elle en agitant son serpent vers eux pour les asperger de boue eux aussi.

- Mais c'est une folle, elle a faillit me crever le tympan… se plaignit l'un des hommes.

- Alors ? Qui sait qu'il la mit ici ? Il n'est quand même pas descendu tout seul, non ? Continua froidement la jeune femme.

- Bon Maélyne tu commences sérieusement à m'échauffer les oreilles ! Prévint le seigneur des ténèbres sur un ton menaçant en regardant sa fille qui secouait frénétiquement le serpent sur les Mangemorts pour lui enlever la boue.

- Je croyais avoir été assez clair en ce qui concernait cette peluche ! Répondit celle-ci sur le même ton.

- Maé tu arrête ce cirque, ce n'est qu'une peluche…

- Shhhh ! ce n'est pas qu'une peluche ! c'est une pièce de collection rare ! ALORS PAS TOUCHE, pigé ! Répliqua Maélyne en Fourchelang.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Questionna Bellatrix.

- J'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir, moi ! Répondit Quedver toujours en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Alors le prochain que je vois qui a le malheur de s'en approcher sans mon autorisation aura affaire à moi, vu ? Et vous, continuez de nettoyer cette moquette ! Ne t'en fais pas Skitty je vais bien te laver et après je te remettrais sur le lit !

_Elle frotta sa joue à la tête de son serpent puis lui essora la queue encore pleine de saleté et monta dans sa chambre._

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

_Après avoir lavé et relavé son serpent en peluche, la fille du seigneur des ténèbres re fit son apparition et constata à son plus grand désarroi que son père était toujours en réunion._

- C'est pas vrai Ils le font vraiment exprès ou quoi… marmonna-t-elle.

_Elle s'avança d'un pas ferme et décidé et défonça la porte du petit salon à coup de pied._

- Il est plus de 11h, dis à tes caniches de service d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! déclara-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Maélyne, nous sommes encore en réunion… répondit Voldemort.

- Et moi, je dis, que vous avez, terminé ! rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton glacial les bras croisés.

_Soudain, une force surgissant de nulle part, repoussa violemment en arrière les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient le plus près de Maélyne, s'écrasant contre les murs du manoir_

_Le Lord noir se leva d'un bon._

- Maélyne !

- J'ai bien entendu elle nous a traité de caniches ? demanda Lucius intrigué.

- Oui ! il vous manque plus que la laisse et la gamelle et vous ferez de parfait petits toutous ! répondit Maélyne avec un grand sourire en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

- Maélyne, je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne plus interrompre mes réunions de la sorte ! répliqua Voldemort.

- Oui et bien moi j'ai besoin de dormir, et vous faites tellement de bruits qu'on vous entend jusqu'à l'autre bout du village ! alors soit tu leur dit de partir, soit c'est moi qui m'en charge !

_Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle voulu les emprunter mais un bruit sourd attira son attention._

_Elle baissa la tête et constata que 3 grosses valises étaient posées par terre. Et juste au dessus d'elles se tenait la plus fidèle des Mangemorts de son père._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Maélyne à l'adresse de Bellatrix qui affichait un sourire narquois.

- Des bagages pourquoi ?

- Je vois bien que ce sont des bagages mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?

- Ils sont ici car Bellatrix vient s'installer ici quelques temps ! répondit le seigneur des ténèbres.

- C'est une blague ? Demanda Maélyne en regardant froidement son père.

- J'ai une tête à faire des blagues ?

_La fille du Lord noir afficha une grimace de dégoût._

- Je savais pas que le manoir faisait aussi office d'étable…

_La Mangemorte plissa les yeux et s'avança d'un pas saccadé vers la fille de Voldemort tout en tournant autour d'elle affichant un petit sourire en coin des lèvres._

- Eh oui ma petite, je t'avais dit que tu ne te débarrasserai pas de moi aussi facilement… _Elle agrippa le bras de Maélyne qui jusqu'à là n'avait absolument pas prêté attention à ce qu'elle avait dit l'obligeant à la regarder._

- Chouette, je pourrai passer mes nerfs sur toi dans ce cas ! répondit celle-ci en souriant. Elle enleva son bras des griffes de la sorcière puis la regarda de haut.

- Hm, je vais te faire passer cette envie de te moquer de moi et de tenir tête au seigneur des ténèbres comme tu le fais !

- Mais oui, mais oui c'est ça ma veille ! j'ai hâte de voir ça…

- Crois-moi que tu arrêteras de prend ce ton hautain et arrogant une fois que je me serai plus longuement occupée de ton cas, ma petite !

- L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit… si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te fourres les doigts jusqu'à la clavicule !

- Ce n'est pas une gamine comme toi qui va me faire peur !

- Oh mais pas encore… parce que crois-moi que ce que pourrait t'infliger mon père si tu échoues encore une fois, ça ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferai subir !

alors j'espère que tu as les nerfs solides parce que je vais te faire une vie d'enfer comme tu en as jamais connue !

- Hm, on verra laquelle de nous deux gagnera !

- On verra bien ouais… on verra bien…

**To Be continued...**

Alors, alors? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde! me re voici avec le nouveau chapitre de ma petite fic!**

**Encore un grand merci à **Teyla-shan et Plumette06 pour leur rewiews et leurs encouragements! ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et me donne beaucoup de motivation et d'idées pour continuer, merci à vous! ^^****

****Bon assez bavarder (même si j'ai pas beaucoup parlé XD)****

****Bella: Ouais t'as assez parlé pour aujourd'hui - -''****

****Moi: Pressée de te faire descendre ? ****

Bella: Tu n'oseras pas !

Moi: A tu crois ça?

Voldy: Bon tu vas le lancer ce chapitre oui ?

Moi: Hey c'est encore moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide !

Oui donc place au chapitre ! bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – La guerre est déclarée !<strong>

***OoO***

* * *

><p><em> Le lendemain <em>

_Il faisait un temps de chien ce matin-là, mais cela n'empêcha nullement Maélyne de se lever tôt pour bien prendre le temps de se pomponner dans la salle de bain et prendre un bon bain chaud. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre avec ses affaires puis entra dans la salle de bain et voulu poser ses affaires quand elle fut arrêtée dans son élan à la vue de Bellatrix qui était déjà dans la pièce en train de prendre une douche._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? Demanda sèchement Maélyne en sifflant entre ses dents.

- Je prend une douche, ça se voit pas ? répondit la brune.

- Mais c'est MA salle de bain !

- Le maître m'a dit que je pouvais l'utiliser !

- Oh je vois… bien ! alors je vais… te laisser te préparer hm ! c'est vrai qu'à ton âge on a besoin de plus de temps…

_Puis elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain._

- ça commence déjà de bon matin… parfait ! si tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras !

_Un petit sourire en coin des lèvres, la fille du Lord noir descendit les escaliers et alla à la petite salle de bain du ré de chaussée et ouvrit le robinet à fond sur l'eau froide. Soudain, on entendit le hurlement de Bellatrix au premier étage qui prenait sa douche._

_Satisfaite, la fille du seigneur de ténèbres se prépara à son tour puis alla dans la cuisine et se prépara un café tandis que son père arrivait._

- Bonjour ! dit-il à l'adresse de sa fille.

- …

- Bien dormis ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu faire de cauchemars cette nuit…

Maélyne soupira en secouant la tête.

- Je te parle, Maélyne ! s'exclama froidement Voldemort.

_La jeune femme qui était encore dos à lui, se retourna pour lui faire face._

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'elle pouvait prendre ma salle de bain !

- Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'elle ait quelque part non ?

- Et bien sûr t'aurais pas pu prêter la tienne !

- Ah ça certainement pas, tu me prend pour qui ?

- Sans commentaire…

_Maélyne prit place sur une chaise tandis que Bellatrix fit son entrée dans la cuisine._

- Maître… bonjour ! fit-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Essaye-toi seulement Bellatrix ! S'exclama le lord noir.

_Celle-ci s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir en face de Maélyne mais la chaise se cassa sous son poids. Sous l'effet de surprise, la Mangemorte embarqua la nappe et tout ce qui s'y trouvait dessus avec elle._

- Vraiment insortable… Conclut la fille du Lord noir d'un air dédaigneux.

- Maître, je… je suis désolée, je… maître ! je… je vais ramasser ! balbutia Bellatrix le teint blême.

- Dépêche-toi de ramasser ! s'exclama Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, le manoir aurait du faire office d'étable… Nota Maélyne.

_Bellatrix se dépêcha de ramasser et réparer les choses qui étaient cassées ainsi que la chaise sur laquelle elle voulait s'asseoir puis s'assit en baissant les yeux._

- Huh, maître puis-je pour servir quelque chose à boire thé ? Café ? Jus de citrouille ? demanda précipitamment Bellatrix.

- Sale lèche-bottes, va ! fit Maélyne.

- M... maître ?

- Hm ?

- Voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

- Non ça ira ...

- Vous êtes sûr ? Pourtant ça vous…

- Non mais décidément c'est vraiment une manie ! je maintiens ce que j'ai dit hier, un appareil auditif ne serait vraiment pas du luxe pour toi… ah et ici si t'as faim ou soif, tu lèves tes fesses et tu te sert, on fait pas le service ici ! continua la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

- Au fait à quelle heure viendront Narcissa et Lucius aujourd'hui ? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres à sa fidèle.

- Hum, 15h maître !

- Parce qu'ils viennent encore aujourd'hui ? Questionna Maélyne l'air dépité.

- Oui bien sûr, ils viennent également s'installer quelques temps ici !

_A ces mots, la jeune femme recracha en jet son jus d'orange sur le visage de Bellatrix assisse en face d'elle._

- Quoi ? … S'écria-t-elle en regardant son père d'un air furibond.

- Ne me fais pas répéter, j'ai horreur de ça !

- Eh bah ça va être joyeux, je vais devoir me farcir le reste de la ménagerie... demande-leur d'habiter tous ici pendant que tu y es !

- Ah tiens j'y avais pas pensé…

- Je croyais que tu pouvais plus saquer Lucius, pourquoi il vient si tu peux plus le voir ?

- C'est le cas, mais je veux le surveiller et c'est plus pratique s'il est ici non ?

_Haussant les sourcils, Maélyne se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans un placard._

_- _Qui a mangé des galettes de riz ? Demanda-t-elle en refermant le placard d'un coup sec.

- Les galettes de riz ? Répéta Volemort surpris.

- Oui des galettes rondes avec du riz soufflé ! répondit Maélyne.

- Oh ça ? J'avais un petit creux cette nuit donc je les ai mangé… expliqua Bellatrix.

- QUOI ? Tu as… TU AS… tu as osé manger les galettes de riz qui étaient dans le placard ? MES galettes de riz ?

- Tu ne vas pas mourir pour ça !

- Alors là tu manques pas d'air ! laisse-moi deviner c'est aussi mon père qui t'as dit que tu pouvais les manger ?

- Ah non mais j'ai rien avoir là-dedans ! répliqua Voldemort.

- … j'y crois pas ! tu me pique ma salle de bain, ma nourriture ! tu veux pas aussi ma chambre encore ?

- Bah la mienne est un peu petite je dois dire… répondit la Mangemorte.

- Bon pas que je m'ennuis, mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, là… déclara la fille du Lord noir en se levant de sa chaise. Ah et euh pour le bureau des plaintes, mon père est ici donc tu t'adresses directement à lui, hm ! acheva-t-elle en s'adressant à Bellatrix.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_La jeune femme s'apprêtait à monter les marches de l'escalier quand Quedver l'interpella._

- Mademoiselle ? Commença-t-il timidement.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Où dois-je mettre ces affaires-là ? Demanda Quedver.

- C'est quoi ?

- Les dernières affaires de Be…

- Met-les dans le garage !

- Dans le garage ? Mais vous n'avez pas de garage…

- Ah j'ai dit garage ? Je voulais dire à la décharge !

- A la décharge ?

- Euh non tout compte fais, je vais m'en charger de les apporter en haut ! s'exclama Maélyne en arrachant les sacs de voyage des mains du petit homme.

- Mais vous êtes sûres que…

- Oui sûr ! aller du vent maintenant !

_Puis elle monta au premier étage._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Quelques heures plus tard… »_

_L'après-midi, alors que Maélyne lisait tranquillement un magasine, un cri suivit d'un bruit sourd dévalant les escaliers se fit entendre._

- Qui a fait entrer un bœuf dans le manoir ? Demanda Voldemort.

- Oh rien, c'est juste Bellatrix qui dévale l'escalier…

- TOI ! beugla la Mangemorte en pointant du doigt la fille du Lord noir.

_Celle-ci se contenta d'arquer un sourcil en la regardant à peine._

- Bah alors Bellatrix, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es toute pâle ! Finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce qui m'arrive ! De quel droit touches-tu à mes affaires ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… répondit Maélyne l'air de rien.

- Ah ouais ? Alors c'est quoi les serpents et les cafards dans mon lit, han !

- Oh, tu n'aimes pas les serpents et les cafards ! S'étonna Maélyne. Ah je pensais pourtant que ça te ferais plaisir d'avoir des animaux de compagnie…

- Bien sûr… avec des serpents et des cafards !

- Hm, la prochaine fois j'essayerai avec des vers de terre, on verra si tu crieras encore plus fort… fit Maélyne avec un large sourire.

_La Mangemorte grimaça._

- Quoique non, des vaches et des taureaux sera plus approprié ! tu seras plus don ton élément comme ça !

- Je déteste les serpents et les cafards ! enfin… tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

- Oui ? Répondit le seigneur des ténèbres en la regardant fixement avec un air interrogateur.

- C'est que… enfin, je n'aime… enfin, je ne dis pas ça pour votre serpent maître mais je…

- Laisse tomber, tu t'enfonce… coupa la fille du Lord noir en mettant sa main droite sous son nez tout en détournant la tête.

- Je t'écoute Bellatrix !

_Le teint de la sorcière devient encore plus blanc que le sien._

- Hum, huh… c'est que… tout est de sa faute, maître !

- Ah ! alors ça c'est la meilleur… de ma faute ! répliqua Maélyne.

- Fais pas ta petite innocente qui ne sait rien et qui n'a rien fait !

- Mais qui a dit que je faisais l'innocente qui n'avait rien fait ? Le coup de la douche de ce matin c'était moi, pour la chaise de la cuisine, le canapé qui t'a bouffé les fesses et ta robe avec c'est moi également ! mais tu n'avais pas besoin de te mettre en spectacle pour essayer de me faire avouer ça devant mon père, je ne t'aime pas, tout le monde le sait, c'est pas une nouveauté…

- Ah vous voyez ! tout est de sa faute et elle le fait exprès !

- Bah évidemment que je le fais exprès, sinon ça serait pas drôle ! fit la fille du seigneur des ténèbres en pouffant de rire.

- Maélyne… commença Voldemort en portant son regard sur elle.

Celle-ci croisa les bras en haussant les sourcils faisant comme si de rien n'était.

- Et vous ne lui dites rien ? Questionna la Mangemorte interloquée.

- Hm ? Ah si, si… c'est bien ma fille, tu fais des progrès !

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama la jeune femme toute contente.

- Oui, c'est très bien continue comme ça ! répondit le Lord noir en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Arrêtes de me décoiffer…

- Ops, désolé !

- Mais de quel côté êtes-vous maître ? Demanda Bellatrix qui n'y comprenait rien.

- De mon côté bien sûr !

- … ?

- Visiblement tu n'as pas été très attentive, hier lorsque j'ai présenté la chose… fit remarquer Maélyne en s'adressant à Bellatrix. Je t'ai dit que j'allais te faire une vie d'enfer et que tu avais intérêt à avoir les nerfs solides. La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me provoquer à ce petit jeu !

- Sale gamine, tu vas voi…

- Oui, oui, je vais voir que tu vas te venger, que tu vas aussi m'en faire baver ! j'attends toujours ! mais dis-toi que ce que tu as vu n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce qui t'attends. Et je trouve que j'ai été encore relativement gentille… mais t'en fait pas, ce n'est que partie, remise !

- De toute manière je n'attendais pas moins de la part d'une fille comme toi, tu es comme ta mère !

- … La fille du Lord noir la fixa avec un air assassin.

- Oh, c'est que j'aurais touché un point sensible, dis-moi ? Ricana la Mangemorte.

_Mais à peine elle eut le temps d'en rajouter encore une couche qu'elle se reçut un coup de poing en pleine face, ce qui la fit tomber par terre._

- Oh, moi aussi apparemment ! s'exclama Maélyne.

- Maélyne, ça suffit ! répliqua Voldemort d'un ton calme.

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère comme, ça ! et d'un côté, je préfère être comme elle, que ressembler à un petit caniche qui suit et lèche les bottes de son maît maître mais qui ne reçoit même pas une once de gratitude en retour ! Tu as beau être sa plus fidèle mangemort mais tu n'est rien... tu ne représente pas plus pour lui qu'un vulgaire pion sur son échiquier qu'il peut éliminer à tout moment…

Folle de rage de se faire insulter de la sorte, Bellatrix se jeta sur Maélyne pour tenter de l'étrangler.

- Je vais te faire regretter ces paroles ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Ah, tu peux toujours crever, sale garce !

« « Afin d'éviter d'heurter les âmes sensibles dû à la violence de la scène nous vous présentons un documentaire sur les fourmis. Les fourmis vivent en grande communauté et sont des travailleuses nées… »

_Voldemort resta figé sur place avec une tête de poisson rouge en voyant les deux femmes se battre comme des chiffonnières._

- Euh… On intervient ou on les laisses se crêper le chignon ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Quedver qui venait d'arriver alertés par les cris.

- Quand deux femmes se battent comme ça, vaut mieux pas s'en mêler…

- T'as raison, ça vaut mieux !

_Pendant ce temps, Maélyne qui avait fichu un coup de pied dans le ventre de Bellatrix se voyait tirer les cheveux par cette dernière à qui elle lui griffa fortement le visage de ses ongles pour se venger. Les deux femmes finirent par se lever telles des furies. Maélyne voulu mettre un nouveau coup de poing à la face de l'autre sorcière mais celle-ci l'évita de justesse et ce fut Voldemort qui le reçut à sa place._

- … Ops… fit Maélyne d'une petite voix tout en regardant son père les yeux fermés affichant une grimace. C'était pas la bonne personne…

- En effet, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… rétorqua Voldemort d'un ton étangement calme.

- Espèce de...! s'écria Bella à l'adresse de la jeune femme tout en s'approchant de son maître. Regarde ce que tu as fais !

- SILLENCE ! siffla le Lord noir. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa fille. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire, hm ?

- Euh… un kleenex ? demanda Maélyne avec un petit sourire gêné en tenant un mouchoir à la main.

- …

Voldemort la foudroya du regard tout en lui arrachant le mouchoir des mains.

- Oui bon, bah tu va pas mourir pour un petit truc de rien du tout, ça va…

- Un petit truc de rien du tout ? tu l'a amoché oui ! répliqua froidement Bellatrix. Comment as-tu osé…

- Bah il l'était déjà à la base donc ça change pas grand chose… fit remarquer la jeune femme d'un ton las.

- Grr ! m… maître ça va aller ?

- Ma propre fille m'a juste à moitié défoncé le nez mais à part ça, tout va trèsss bien ! répliqua sèchement le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Euh papa ? …

- QUOI ?

- Tu n'as pas de nez…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié avec tout ça !

- Oh puis si tu m'avais pas provoqué tout ça ne serait pas arrivé, hein !

- C'est toi qui l'a frappé pas moi !

- Oui mais c'est pas moi qui ai commencé à ...

- Mais bien sûr, tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas fait exprès de le frapper !

- C'était toi que je visais, vieille peau !

- Eh oh ! et moi dans tout ça alors ? s'exclama le Lord noir toujours en se tenant le nez qu'il n'a pas.

- Oh mais t'as qu'à mettre de la glace et ça passera, roh !

- Comment ? Là tu dépasses les limites ! avertit le Lord Noir en sortant sa baguette. Tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre, moi !

- Euh… bah c'est pas la peine de faire tout un plat pour ça nan ? répondit Maélyne. J'ai pas fait exprès et elle n'avait qu'à pas s'écarter, voilà tout …

- Maélyne ?

- Oui ?

- Viens ici…

- Euh j'ai Skitty qui m'appelle !

Puis elle décampa de la pièce à toute allure, poursuivie par son père et Bellatrix.

- Sale gamine, reviens ici tout de suite que je te flanque fessée du siècle ! s'écria-t-il.

_Maélyne courut dans tout le manoir de haut en bas pour tenter d'échapper aux assauts de son père fou de rage. Elle se réfugia dans une petite bibliothèque croyant l'avoir semé mais s'était sans compté sur Bellatrix qui s'y trouvait également et à peine la jeune femme eut le temps de se retourner que la Mangemorte lui flanqua un gros coup de dictionnaire sur la tête. Sous le choc, Maélyne tomba évanouie sur le sol._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la fille du Lord noir se réveilla, elle constata qu'elle était allongée par terre au beau milieu de la bibliothèque. Elle se redressa et tâta sa tête tout en affichant une grimace._

- Hm, alors on est… commença Bellatrix. Mais elle ne continua pas sa phrase, se contenant d'afficher des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en regardant la fille de son maître assise par terre.

- BOUHHHHH j'ai bobo à ma tête ! Ouinnn ! chouina celle-ci.

_La Mangemorte reste figée sur place les yeux exorbités devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Maélyne était redevenue une petite fille. Et elle n'avait pas seulement le langage mais aussi l'apparence physique._

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… c'est pas vrai… se dit-elle à elle-même.

- Alors la furie s'est réveillée ? Questionna Voldemort qui venait d'arriver derrière Bellatrix.

- Ahhh ! PAPA ! Papa ! je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aimeuh ! s'écria Maélyne en sautant au cou de son père qui affichait des yeux aussi ronds que ceux de sa fidèle.

- Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? S'exclama-t-il interloqué en regardant sa fille le serrer avec ses petites mains.

- Moi je m'appelle Maélyne et j'ai 4 ans et demi ! s'exclama la petite en affichant un grand sourire.

- Bellatrix, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! répliqua le Lord noir au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- C'est que… je… enfin elle courait et s'est réfugié ici alors… je lui ai flanqué un coup de dictionnaire sur… sur la tête ? répondit celle-ci d'un air ahuri.

- Bella je voulais te demander de… commença une autre voix féminine.

C'était Narcissa qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en compagnie de son mari. Tout deux venaient d'arriver au manoir.

- Enlevez-moi ça tout de suite ! cria Voldemort à l'adresse de ses Mangemorts en désignant Maélyne qui se pendait à son cou.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent mais ne parvinrent pas à enlever la petite qui s'accrochait à son père telle une sangsue.

- NANNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas ! pleurnicha la petite.

- Apparemment elle veut vraiment pas… nota Lucius.

- Quelle perspicacité, Lucius… répliqua le Lord noir sur un ton ironique.

- Maître, et si vous essayiez vous-même de lui dire de vous lâcher ? Proposa Narcissa.

- Maélyne, veux-tu me lâcher, tout de suite ! ordonna Voldemort.

- Papa ? Appela la petite.

- Quoi ?

- Bouhhhhh ! j'ai bobo à la têteuh… fit Maélyne avec des petits yeux tout mouillés.

- Oh c'est pas vrai… répondit celui-ci en soupirant.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Alors? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bijour, bisoir tout le monde! voilà le chapitre 6 pour votre plus grand plaisir!**

**Je dois dire que je suis très étonnée de voir à quel point cette histoire semble plaire car en la re écrivant je me suis posé des questions sur si j'avais bien fait de la remettre au goût du jour et si ça serait toujours aussi bien donc vraiment je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui me m'encouragent et me mettent des petites rewiews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir! Merci beaucoup à tous! ^^**

**Ah oui et je tenais aussi à dire (même si ça ne semble pas forcément couler de source mdr) Même si j'en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres à notre chère Bella nationale, c'est un de mes personnages préférés après Voldynouchet! voilà ^^**

Plumette06:** Ahah t'aimerais bien savoir hein, hein, hein? (je pense que t'es pas la seule d'ailleurs mdr) mais qui est donc la mère de Maélyne ? eh bien pour répondre à ta question, c'est: ...**

**...**

**Tu croyais que j'allais le dire hm? Bah non désolée XD il faudra attendre un petit peu et tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres! ^^**

peroxiidee:  **Héhé, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, merci pour ta rewiew :)**

**mais assez bavarder, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ^o^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 - Quelle joie d'être père...<strong>

***oOo*******

* * *

><p><em> Le lendemain matin <em>

- PAPA ! papa, papa, papa ! s'éleva une voix de petite fille.

- Oh non pas déjà… s'exclama le Lord noir en grimaçant.

- Papa ! papa !

- Hm, quoi ?

- Faut se réveiller, faut se réveiller, faut se réveiller ! c'est l'heure du petit déjeuné ! fit la petite Maélyne en sautant comme une petite folle sur le lit de son père.

- Maélyne, vas te recoucher …

- Nan, nan ! aller réveille-toi s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

_La fillette tira sur le bras de son père et le secoua pour tenter de le tirer du lit._

- J'ai dit vas te recoucher ! et arrête de sauter sur ce lit !

- Mais moi n'ai faim ! n'ai faim, n'ai faim !

- Bon, bon d'accord, d'accord je me lève … grogna Voldemort en se redressant. Mais d'abord vas t'habiller.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_ Dans la chambre de Maélyne _

- Alors où sont habits ? Demanda le mage noir encore endormit. (le pauvre XD)

_La fillette se dirigea vers la commode et ouvrit un tiroir. _

- Ici !

- Bien, bon je vais …

_Le seigneur des ténèbres tourna la tête et vit Bellatrix qui passait dans le couloir._

- Bellatrix ! déclara-il en regardant sa fidèle d'une voix douce.

- Maître ? Vous êtes matinal… répondit la sorcière en s'avançant légèrement vers son maître.

- Tu tombes bien, tu vas aider Maélyne à s'habiller !

- Euh… oui bien sûr maître ! s'exclama la Mangemorte avec un petit sourire n'osant pas le contratier.

- J'ai pas envie que Bella m'aide, c'est pas ma maman d'abord ! bougonna la petite.

- Peut-être, mais c'est elle qui va s'occuper de toi pendant mes absences et…

- Quoi ? répliqua Maélyne avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? Continua Ballatrix en regardant son maître avec le même air.

- Narcissa et toi aller vous occuper d'elle le temps que je trouve une solution. Répondit Voldemort.

- Bien maître…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

L'après-midi _Maélyne marchait tranquillement en direction du salon en contemplant sa part de gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait à la main quand, un des fidèles de son père couru pour se précipiter dans la pièce et la heurta ce qui fit tomber le gâteau par terre._

- Hey petite, fait attention, regarde où tu vas ! fit-il en se retournant vivement en s'adressant à la fille de son maître.

- Mon gâteau… s'exclama la petite qui affichait une petite moue triste en regardant la part de son gâteau par terre.

- Oh ça va, c'est qu'un gâteau…

_Il regarda attentivement la fillette qui s'était agenouillée devant sa part de gâteau. Celle-ci avait quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. _

- Tu vas quand même pas te mettre à chialer, si ?

_A ces mots, Maélyne leva la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un air menaçant. Le Mangemort se contenta d'afficher une grimace en la fixant de haut. Triste et en colère, la petite fille se releva et serra ses poings tout en continuant à le regarder d'un air noir. _

- Euh… s'exclama l'homme en reculant d'un pas d'un air perplexe.

- Alors là, t'aurais pas du… fit remarquer Voldemort qui avait observé la scène depuis le début.

- Mais maître je…

- HMMM ! grogna Maélyne en tremblant, les yeux humides à l'adresse du Mangemort qui commençait un peu à flipper sur ce qui allait lui arriver.

_Soudain, Nagini qui rampait en direction de la cheminée passa devant les pieds de la fille de son maître et écrasa encore plus la part de gâteau sur le sol sous les yeux stupéfaits du seigneur des ténèbres et de ses partisants._

- Mon gâteau ! … reprit Maélyne en se laissant tomber sur les genoux tout en fixant la nourriture écrasée sur le sol du salon.

- …

- BOWINNNNNN ! AHHHHH ! Nagini a écrasé mon gâteau ! OUINNN ! cria la fillette en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Ouf, je l'ai échappé bel… continua le Mangemort soulagé de pas s'en être pris plein la tronche.

- Lucius donne-lui ta part de gâteau, déclara le Lord noir exaspéré.

- Maître je…

- Quoi, maître ? Répondit Voldemort en le fixant.

- Oui, aller donne-lui ta part qu'on en finisse ! continua Narcissa.

- Pourquoi tu lui donne pas, toi ? Demanda le blond.

- Ah non, pas question, c'est ma part ! donnes-la lui toi !

- Oh ça suffit vous deux ! répliqua Bella.

- De quoi tu te mêles, t'as qu'à lui donner toi, reprit Narcissa.

- Je peux pas, l'ai déjà mangée !

- Spèce de goinfre !

- Bon dépêche-toi Lucius ! soupira Bellatrix.

- Mais j'ai pas envie de donner ma part ! donne-là lui toi ! dit-il à sa femme.

- Eh, non et puis quoi encore ?

_En arrière plan, on pouvait apercevoir la petite Maélyne toujours en train de pleurer devant sa part de gâteau dans le brouhaha de Mangemorts qui se disputaient._

- SILENCE ! je vais lui la donner moi-même ! déclara sèchement le Lord noir en se levant d'un bon.

- Oh, c'est très généreux de votre part, maître ! s'exclama Lucius en souriant.

_Voldemort le regarda d'un air noir tout en s'avançant vers sa fille._

- BWOINNN ! ouin ! mon gâteau… sanglota Maélyne.

- Bon aller, aller, tiens je te donne ma part, arrêtes de chouiner !

_Soudain, la petite s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda avec des yeux brillants la part de gâteau que lui avait tendu son père. Elle sécha ses larmes._

- Merci beaucoup ! répondit-elle en prenant la part de gâteau avec ses deux mains.

- Maître, vous n'auriez pas du céder à ses caprices … s'exclama Bella.

- Mais je n'aurai pas eus à la faire si vous l'aviez fait comme je vous l'aait demandé, répliqua le Lord noir.

- …

_La sorcière baissa la tête visiblement confuse._

- En plus c'était la plus grosse part et il y avait la cerise dessus !

- Visiblement, elle a reprit du poil de la bête… nota Narcissa qui regardait la petite Maélyne.

_En effet, celle-ci avait déjà engloutit la grosse part de gâteau et s'était mis à courir derrière les chaises où les fidèles de son père étaient assis._

- Pas toi, pas toi… pas toi… s'exclama-t-elle en touchant chacune des chaises.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda Lucius intrigué.

- Pas toi, pas toi, pas toi…

_La fillette s'arrêta derrière la chaise d'Alecto Carrow qui se retourna vivement en tendant les bras vers elle tout en la fixant._

- Tu plaisantes, là ? Fit Maélyne en secouant la tête et continuant son chemin.

_La Mangemorte grimaça puis se retourna comme il faut sur sa chaise pour regarder les autres._

- Pas toi, pas toi… pas toi… la fille du lord noir finit par arriver vers la chaise de Narcissa. Je peux venir sur tes genoux, dis ? Demanda-t-elle à la sorcière blonde avec une petite voix et des yeux brillants et une petite bouille souriante.

- Euh… mais bien sûr ! répondit celle-ci en la prenant sur ses genoux.

_Au bout de dix minutes, la petite fille en eut marre et descendit des genoux de la sorcière en trainant son serpent en peluche derrière elle._

- Et c'est repartit pour un tour… soupira Alecto en tapotant la table avec ses ongles.

- Qui sera l'heureux ou l'heureuse élu ? Continua Narcissa en regardant les autres d'un air amusé.

- Pas toi, pas toi, pas toi… reprit Maélyne qui continuait toujours de courir autour des chaises.

- Elle va quand même pas tous nous essayer ou bien ? Répliqua Bella sur un ton agacé.

- Alors princesse, tu veux venir sur mes genoux ? Fit Yaxley à l'adresse de la fillette.

_Maélyne le regarda avec des yeux ronds et secoua la tête._

- Na ! je préfère mon papa… répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue puis elle se précipita vers celui-ci.

- Papa…

- Quoi encore ?

- Je peux venir sur tes genoux ?

- Pas maintenant Maé… vas jouer avec Skitty !

- Titeplaît… s'exclama la petite affichant une moue toute mignonne.

- Bon, d'accord, mais tu reste tranquille et je ne veux pas entendre un mot, c'est compris ?

- D'accord !

**_ Quelques minutes plus tard… _**

- Papa ? Demanda la petite.

- Maélyne, ne t'avais-je pas demandé de ne pas parler ? Répliqua le Lord noir.

- Mais j'ai soif…

- Rah ça suffit ! Bella, accompagne-la à la cuisine et donne lui à boire ! s'exclama Voldemort en faisant descendre sa fille de ses genoux.

- Ou… oui maître… répondit la brune en se levant.

- Mais je veux que ça soit toi !

- Tu vas avec elle, et pas de discussion !

- Peut-être que j'airais, peut-être que j'irais pas… répondit la petite en croisant les bras tout en faisant une moue.

_Le Lord noir regarda sa fille d'un air sévère et glacial._

- Peut-être que je devrais y aller …

- Peut-être bien que oui si tu ne tiens pas à être punie !

- Non ne crois que ça va aller… répondit Maélyne en faisant demi tour pour se diriger vers Bellatrix.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_Le soir était arrivé et il était l'heure de souper. Voldemort ainsi que Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa et Quedever essayaient tant que mal de faire manger la petite Maélyne qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir faim et qui refusait tout ce qu'ils lui proposaient._

- Bon alors va pour des Macaronis ! s'exclama Voldemort soulagé.

_Quedver lui prépara donc des Macaronis avec du fromage et les servit à la fillette._

- Voilà tes Macaronis, bon appétit !

- Bahhh j'aime pas, y a trop de macaronis !

_Le Mage noir enleva un peu de macaronis de l'assiette._

- Y a trop de fromage !

_Tentant de garder son calme, Voldemort enleva un peu de fromage._

- Plus de Macaronis maintenant, il faut plus de macaronis !

- Ah ça suffit ! manges ces macaronis !

- OUINNNNNNN OUINNNNNNN OUINNN ! cria la petite fille.

- D'accord, d'accord, ne pleure pas ! voilà, j'ai mis plus de Macaronis !

- Plus de fromage ! je veux plus de formage !

- Là tu pousses, Maé !

- Plus de fromage, et de macaronis !

_Pour la énième fois, le Lord noir mis un peu plus de fromage et de macaronis dans l'assiette de sa fille._

- ça va aller, là c'est bon comme ça ?

- Parfait !

_Un petit sourire aux lèvres, la petite prit l'assiette, et la lança sur le visage de son père._

- JE DETESTE LES MACARONIS AUX FROMAGE ! répondit la petite. Je préfère les spaghetti !

_Là, Quedver entra à nouveau dans la cuisine et regarda son maître avec étonnement. _

- Oh maître, vous auriez dû me dire que vous vouliez des Macaronis, je vous en aurait aussi fait. S'exclama-t-il tandis que le mage noir le fixait d'un air assassin.

- Bellatrix, Narcissa ! ! cria Voldemort à bout de nerfs.

- Oui maître ? Répondit la brune.

- Maître pourquoi êtes-vous aspergé de macaroni au fromage ? Questionna Narcissa surprise.

- C'est elle qui m'as aspergée ! répondit le seigneur des ténèbres en désignant Maélyne en s'essuyant le visage avec un linge mouillé.

- Je savais pas que vous aimiez autant les Macaronis maître… reprit la blonde étonnée.

- Je peux avoir à boire ? Demanda la petite à l'adresse de Bella.

- Hm… répondit celle-ci en prenant un verre.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit, Maélyne ? s'exclama le Lord noir.

- Et que ça saute !

_La Mangemorte se retourna brusquement et fixa la fillette._

- Non, ce n'est pas ça qu'on dit, Maélyne... fit remarquer Voldemort d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit quand quelqu'un nous donne quelque chose ?

- Je sais pas, c'est tout ce que tu m'as appris !

- Tiens voilà ! répliqua Bella en lui servant un peu de jus de citrouille.

- Mais je t'ai déjà dit avant que j'aimais pas le jus de citrouille, t'as compris ou t'as pas compris ? S'écria la petite.

- Tu bois ce qu'on te donne, à point c'est tout ! répliqua sèchement la brune.

- Mais j'aime pas le jus de citrouille, c'est po bon… chouina Maélyne.

- C'est pas vrai elle me rend chèvre !

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que t'étais une vache… hi, hi ! fit remarquer la petite en souriant.

- Cissy, fais quelque chose ! s'exclama Bella à l'adresse de sa sœur.

- Bon attends, attends ! qu'est-ce que tu veux boire alors ? demanda Narcissa.

- Du jus d'orange !

- Mais si tu bois du jus d'orange ce soir tu vas plus pouvoir dormir ! tu ne veux pas plutôt du sirop ?

- Du sirop ! je rêve ! elle lui propose du sirop… soupira Bellatrix. Tu vas quand même pas céder à son caprice !

- Bon d'accord du sirop !

- A la bonne heure, on a évité la tempête pour ce soir… s'exclama le Lord noir.

Bon jeune fille c'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

- Je veux pas aller au lit ! cria Maélyne en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Pas de discussion !

* * *

><p><strong> De retour dans la chambre de Maélyne <strong>

- OUIN OUIN OUIN OUIN ! je veux pas aller au lit !

- Ah ça suffit, tu fait ce qu'on te dis ! s'exclama Bellatrix qui essayait d'attraper pour la mettre dans le lit mais la fillette courait en rond dans la pièce.

- Maélyne , au lit ! tout de suite ! cria Voldy en montant les escaliers.

- Tu me raconte une histoire ? demanda la petit fille.

- Si tu veux ! soupira le lord noir épuisé. Alors, il était une fois, une petite fille, elle était très méchante n'obéissait pas à son père et le faisait chevrer. Mais un jour, elle se fit tuer par son père, parce qu'il en avait marre de ses caprices.

Voilà fin ! termina le Lord noir avec un sourire.

- Elle est nulle ton histoire ! j'en veux une vrai ! répondit la petite en boudant.

- Ah non ça suffit maintenant, aller au dodo et que je ne t'entende plus ! répliqua sèchement Voldemort en fermant la porte laissant la petite fille assise sur son lit dans le noir le plus complet.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Alors, alors ^^ ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bijourrrrrrr tout le monde! j'espère que vous allez bien ! moi ça peut aller en tout cas! ^^

Alors les tites reviews:

**_Plumette06:_** Héhé, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, même si c'est moi qui écris, j'aimerai trop que la scène devienne réalité et que j'y assiste en live XDD pauvre Voldy quand même... mdr ralala (bon vais arrêter de trop m'apitoyer sur son sort sinon il va prendre la grosse tête huhu) je suis contente que ça te fasses toujours autant rire et que tu prennes autant de plaisir à me lire, ça me touche beaucoup :)

**_Paroxiidee:_** T'en fais pas ça va venir, ça va venir, Maélyne ne va pas rester enfant très longtemps lol Merci pour ta review ^^

_**Bellatrix92:**_ Oui, je suis désolée, c'est vrai que j'avais pas vu tout de suite que j'avais oublié de corriger les fautes de frappe ^^''' des fois même en relisant on ne voit pas toujours tout lol mais je suis contente que cette histoire de plaise merci beaucoup ^^

J'espère que vous êtes prêts, en forme et confortablement installé dans votre canapé à siroter un petit ice tea ou un coca (euh...?) oui bon d'accord je m'égare, je m'égare! revenons à nos vaches, euh non, nos moutons! (^^'') j'espère donc que vous êtes en forme pour lire ce prochain chapitre qui est le 7, n'est-ce pas! car au menu, des rebondissements et révélations à la clés et, ET! comme toujours, de l'humour, encore de l'humour! j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 – Coups bas et révélations…<strong>

***OoO***

* * *

><p><em><strong>« … Au beau milieu de la nuit… » <strong>_

_Lord Voldemort dormait paisiblement dans son grand lit, dans sa grande chambre, avec son joli bonnet de nuit à petit pompon bleu quand tout à coup, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux sentant quelque chose frôler son dos. Poussant un grognement, il remonta un peu plus la couverture sur lui puis referma les yeux._

_Mais il s'écoula à peine dix minutes lorsque le Lord noir sentit quelque chose se coller à son dos._

- Nagini, descends de là tout de suite… s'exclama-t-il gardant les yeux fermés essayant de se rendormir.

- Kshssss, sha mais je suis en bas ! répondit le reptile.

_A cet instant, le seigneur des ténèbres ouvrit des yeux ronds et se redressa dans le lit. Si le serpent se trouvait par terre, qui ou quoi se trouvait dans le lit à côté de lui ? Il tourna la tête et vit que le drap était en train de bouger et quelque chose s'avançait vers lui._

- Bouh ! fit une voix en découvrant sa tête du drap.

- AHH ! s'exclama Voldemort qui fit un bon en arrière et tomba du lit. Maélyne…

- Hihihi !

- Maélyne… souffla-t-il la respiration haletante. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? J'ai faillis faire un infarctus !

- Bah tu dois vraiment pas une bonne santé alors… répondit la petite en se redressant sur le lit.

- …

- Mais j'arrivais pas à dormir…

- ça m'ai complètement égal, retournes dans ta chambre !

- Nan je veux pas !

_Puis elle lui tira la langue et se remit sous la couverture et s'enroula dedans._

- Maélyne, dans, ta chambre !

- Mais j'ai peur toute seule dans le noir et tu as même pas mis ma veilleuse…

- Tu n'avais pas de veilleuse…

- Eh bah t'avais qu'à en faire apparaître une !

- Bon ça suffit maintenant, tu vas dans ta chambre et au pas de course ! s'exclama le Lord noir en sortant sa baguette.

_La fillette regarda son père avec des petits yeux tout humides._

- Ah non, pas de ça avec moi ! tu arrives peut-être à amadouer mes fidèles ainsi que tous ceux que tu croises avec ce joli petit minois, cette petite moue et…

_Il s'interrompit observant sa fille qui affichait cette fois-ci l'air du chat botté de Shrek._

- … Ce magnifique petit visage d'ange !

_Il secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits se demandant s'il avait vraiment dit une chose pareille._

- Où j'en étais déjà ?

- Ah oui, euh… et ce visage d'ange mais cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

_Maélyne continua à la fixer tout en faisant les lèvres en vagues puis elle se mit à pleurer._

- Bwoinnn ! ouinnnn !

- Oh non ça va pas recommencer… soupira Voldemort. Arrêtes de pleurer… arrêtes, j'ai dit arrêtes de pleurer !

_Elle s'arrêta net._

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Pas question, tu dormiras dans ton lit à point c'est tout ! répliqua sèchement le mage noir.

- Ouin ! ouin, ouINNNNNNNNNNNN !

- Pas de caprices, aller au lit !

_Grognant, il se leva et l'empoigna par le bras et la sortit du lit pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Mais s'était sans compter sur la petite qui ne voyait pas la chose du même œil et qui se dégagea pour se précipiter à nouveau dans le lit de son père._

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Maélyne sors immédiatement de ce lit ou ça va très mal se finir.

_Aucune réponse ni aucun bruit se fit entendre de la part de la fillette._

- Je ne plaisante pas, lèves-toi !

_Mais toujours aucune réponse. Plissant les yeux le Lord noir s'approcha du lit et souleva la brusquement la couverture sous laquelle il découvrit sa fille totalement endormie. (sous l'air d'une petite berceuse.)_

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi… soupira le mage noir en secouant la tête.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>« <strong>_…Le lendemain… _**»**_**_

- Aller mange ces tartines ! s'exclama la voix de Bellatrix qui se trouvait dans la cuisine avec sa sœur et la petite Maélyne.

- J'ai pas faim…

- Manges !

- Nan !

- Tu vas les manger ces tartines, oui !

- Nan, nan, nan ! cria la petite en repoussant l'assiette de tartines devant elle en boudant.

- TU… commença la brune en prenant une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

- Attends, attends, laisse-moi faire Bella, fit Narcissa. Bon alors, Maélyne, tu ne veux pas manger tes tartines ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aime pas la confiture à l'abricot…

- « Parce que j'aime pas la confiture à l'abricot ! » répéta Bella en imitant la voix de la gamine.

- Bon… continua la blonde en s'adressant à la fillette. A quoi tu veux tes tartines ?

- Aux fruits rouges !

- Et si j'enlève l'abricot et que je met les fruits rouges, tu promet de manger tes tartines comme une grande fille ?

- Viii !

- Alors c'est d'accord !

_Narcissa remplaça donc la confiture d'abricot par celle aux fruits rouges._

- Voilà ! et maintenant tu manges tout !

- Merci Cissy !

- Non mais je rêve… Ne cèdes pas à ses caprices Cissy, elle n'a qu'à manger ce qu'on lui donne ! répliqua froidement Bellatrix.

- Mais au moins elle mange ses tartines et ne fait pas de crises et on peut tous prendre notre petit déjeuné tranquillement… répondit la blonde

- Je peux avoir encore du chocolat froid ? Questionna Maélyne.

- Oui mais d'abord tu finit tes tartines ! répondit Narcissa.

- Y pas un bouton pour l'arrêter ? Fit Bella en grimaçant.

- Jamais entendu parlé ! répondit Maélyne.

- Et comment ça se fait qu'elle t'obéit à toi et pas à moi ? On est censé s'en occuper toutes les deux, a dit le maître…

- Parce que t'es méchonte et qu'elle sait mieux y faire que toi, nah !

_S'exclama la petite en lui tirant la langue. Puis elle se leva brusquement de la chaise et couru dans le hall d'entrée._

- Alors là tu vas voir sale gamine ! s'exclama la brune en la poursuivant pour essayer de la rattraper.

- Ah non, non Maélyne tu viens finir tes tartines ! continua Narcissa en sortant de la cuisine.

- NAHHHHHHHH !

- Attends que je t'attrapes, tu vas recevoir la fessée de ta vie ! rugit la brune.

- Tu m'auras pas, tu m'auras pas, tu m'auras pas ! cria la petite.

_Elle continua à courir en rigolant jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurta son père._

- Ops… peut-être que m'auras… s'exclama la fillette en le regardant avec des yeux de poissons rouges.

- Maélyne, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans la maison… répliqua celui-ci en la regardant fixement de son air impassible.

- Eh bah non tu m'auras pas… fit la petite en courant dans l'autre sens pour échapper à la sorcière brune qui venait de surgir dans la pièce.

- Maître, elle nous rend tous dingue !

- Non, sans rire ! répondit celui-ci d'un ton cinglant. Rattrapez-là ! continua-t-il en s'adressant aux autres Mangemorts.

_Bien que réticents à l'idée de rattraper cette petite furie qui de toute façon leur filerait entre les doigts, ceux-ci s'exécutèrent sans broncher. S'engagea alors une véritable course poursuite dans le manoir._

- Reviens ici petite peste ! reviens ici ! s'écria Bellatrix toujours à la poursuite de la fille de son maître.

- Attendez, je crois que Goyle l'a eut ! s'exclama Crabbe en regardant son collègue qui avait réussi à attraper le bras de Maélyne au passage.

- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi !

_Furieuse, elle lui mit un doigt dans l'œil pour qu'il la lâche._

- Ahhiiiiii sale gosse ! s'écria Goyle en se tenant le visage.

- Ah bah non, il ne l'a plus… termina Crabbe en grimaçant.

- Ahaha, je t'ai eus, je t'ai eus ! alors comme ça on fait la vilaine, hm ? On essaie de tous nous rendre dingue ? Questionna Alecto Corrow qui avait aussi réussi à attraper la petite fille et qui la serrait fort contre elle pour pas qu'elle ne s'échappe. - Maître, je l'… AAAIHHHIIII ! s'écria-t-elle en se tenant le bras que Maélyne lui avait mordu avant de se glisser entre son autre bras pour s'échapper. - Je ne l'ai plus non plus…

- Grrr, on va bien finir par l'attraper ! ce n'est pas une gamine qui va nous faire peur, remuer-vous ! continua Bellatrix.

_Les Mangemorts couraient dans tous les sens et certains même se heurtaient les un aux autres tellement ils étaient obnubilés à rattraper la fillette et ne pensaient pas à regarder où ils allaient._

- Vous m'aurez pas, vous m'aurez pas, vous m'aurez pas, vous m'aurez… Aïehm !

_Un grand « Bang » se fit entendre dans l'une des pièces du rée de chaussée. Maélyne avait tellement couru vite et en regardant trop souvent derrière elle qu'elle ne vit pas la colonne qui se trouvait en face d'elle et se la reçut de plein fouet et s'écroula par terre évanouie._

_** _**« **_Quelques minutes plus tard …_** _**»**_**_**_

_-_Ouh…. Pfouhhh… ouach ma tête… fit Maélyne en se redressant doucement tout en tenant sa tête.

- Tiens ? Elle a retrouvé sa taille adulte ! fit remarquer Alecto tout en regardant la jeune femme toujours assise par terre.

- C'est vraiment une costaud… elle s'est à peine évanouie 5 minutes ! avec un coup pareil aurait du au moins tenir 1h… commenta Amycus.

- Entre nous, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose… Nota Crabbe.

- Bah, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Lucius étonné.

- Parce qu'avant elle était quand même plus contrôlable alors que là…

- Contrôlable ? Tu rigole j'espère ? Elle a faillis me rendre aveugle ! protesta Goyle indigné.

- Et elle m'a quasi arraché la main en me mordant comme elle l'a fait ! ajouta Alecto sur le même ton.

- Faut qu'on se fasse une raison ! c'est un vrai danger public ! continua Lucius.

- Est-ce qu'on l'aide à se relever? Questionna Crabbe.

- Non vaut mieux ne pas trop énerver la bête... répondit Amycus en grimaçant.

_Maélyne se redressa et se releva tout en gardant une main sur son visage. Une migraine atroce retentissait dans son crâne. Grimaçant, elle se demanda ce que ces crétins de poux faisaient encore là plantés comme des poteaux._

- Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Raisonna la voix de Bellatrix qui venait d'arriver. Ahhhh ! te voilà enfin, toi ! et avec ta taille adulte… j'espère que ce petit coup t'as remit les idées en place !

- … ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, la folle ? Questionna Maélyne à l'adresse des autres Mangemorts en grimaçant à cause de son mal de tête.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens de rien ? Répondit Alecto incrédule.

- Me souvenir de quoi ? Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici, d'abord ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Aller du vent, je vous ai assez vu !

- ça c'est la meilleure ! elle nous fait une vie d'enfer, nous mord, nous mutile et après comme de rien, elle nous dit de dégager ! Fit Amycus scandalisé.

- Non vous avez raison, c'est moi qui m'en vais ! vous me donner la nausée... s'exclama Maélyne en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle pris une pochette de glace dans le congélateur puis se la mit sur la tête en poussant des plaintes.

- Alors enfin réveillée ? Demanda son père en la regardant arriver.

- Les nouvelles vont vite apparemment… au fait, qu'est-ce qui m'ai arrivé ?

- Oh rien de bien méchant, Bella t'a frappé à coup de dictionnaire, hier, le choc t'as fait redevenir une enfant, tu nous a tous fait une vie d'enfer et aujourd'hui après avoir rendu aveugle Goyle et mordu le bras d'Alecto, tu as courus, t'es prise la colonne du petit salon en pleine poire, puis tu t'es évanouie, tu as recouvert ton apparence normal et pour finir, tu vas continuer à nous mener une vie d'enfer ! la routine quoi… expliqua le Lord noir avec calme.

- Ah ouais ? J'ai fait tout ça ?

- Tu ne te souviens donc pas ?

- Bah non…

- Eh bien t'es bien la seule !

- Bah quoi ? Tu l'as dis toi-même, c'est la routine, alors je vois pas où est le problème…

- Tu ressembles à ta mère…

- Mais pourquoi vous me dites tous ça ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité ! quoique… elle était quand même plus cruelle…

- ça j'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas connue…

- D'ailleurs tu es sur la bonne voie pour suivre ses traces mais il faut que tu travailles d'avantage sur le sadisme et la cruauté...

- Heh? Franchement faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez ! quand je me montre cruelle, sournoise, et tout le comportement propre à votre race, vous me regardez comme si j'avais fricoté avec un moldu et me dites d'arrêter car vous ne supportez pas ça, et quand je daigne un peu vous écouter et que je me calme, vous me dites d'en faire plus… vous êtes vraiment pas nets...

- Oui faut que tu te comporte comme ça avec les autres, pas avec nous...

- Bah faut bien que j'ai des cobayes ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec un large sourire.

- … ?

- Et puis c'est pas sur les autres que j'ai envie de passer mes nerfs en ce moment, c'est sur vous ! enfin surtout sur toi et… l'autre désaxée qui se mêle de tout !

_Bellatrix en entrant dans la cuisine suivit de sa sœur et de son beau-frère._

- Quand on parle du loup… soupira la jeune femme d'un ton las en secouant la tête. Jamais vous me lâcherez la grappe ?

- Non, jamais ! en tout cas pas tant que tu te comporteras comme il se doit !

- Note que moi je m'en fiche, si vous voulez continuer à gaspiller votre énergie et vous rendre ridicule, c'est votre problème, pas le mien après tout ! fit Maélyne en sortant de la cuisine.

- Je te conseilles vivement d'arrêter ce petit jeu ou tu risque vraiment de le regretter ! il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait plus de dégâts que tu ne le crois … souffla Bellatrix à l'oreille de Maélyne en la retenant par le bras.

- Ah tiens c'est bizarre, j'allais te dire exactement la même chose… commences par ne plus te mêler de mes affaires et de reste en dehors de ma vie privée et après on en rediscutera… siffla celle-ci en partant.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_L'après-midi, Bellatrix eut une mauvaise surprise en rentrant dans sa chambre, en effet toutes les armoires étaient sans dessus dessous et ses valises étaient en petits morceaux partout dans la chambre._

_Les yeux écarquillés, la sorcière recula mais se heurta à quelque chose de dure et de bien plus grand qu'elle. Tout doucement, elle se retourna et sursauta en voyant un Taureau juste derrière elle._

- Ahh ! qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'écria-t-elle en regardant l'énorme animal. Celui-ci était en train de mâchouiller une de ses robes.

- Salut poulette, ça va ? S'exclama-t-il en tournant la tête vers la Mangemorte.

_La brune resta figée sur place, se contentant d'afficher des yeux exorbités._

- C'est pas vrai, un Taureau… Hey mais c'est ma robe !

- Elle est délicieuse, t'en as pas d'autres comme ça ?

- Lâche tout de suite ma robe, sale bête !

- Tu viens faire une balade avec moi, ma Bella ?

- Aller vas t'en, vas t'en ! répliqua la sorcière qui sortit sa baguette.

- Oh tu vas tout de suite te calmer, sinon c'est moi qui te calme, hein ! répondit le Taureau en s'avançant vers la Mangemorte qui recula de quelques pas en arrière. Puis il se mit à charger. Celle-ci tenta de lui infliger des sortilèges mais rien ne se produisit à son grand désarroi.

- AHHHHHHHHHH !

_Prise de panique, elle défonça la porte est descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers tandis que l'animal la suivait. Elle se dirigea vers la grande porte d'entrée mais se retira dégagea de justesse avant que l'animal ne l'écrase pour sortir dehors. Puis elle referma la porte derrière._

- Ouf… soupira-t-elle.

- Alors Bella, tu t'es fais un nouvel ami ? Demanda Maélyne en ricanant qui venait d'arriver alerté par ses cris.

- Toi … s'exclama Bellatrix d'un air assassin. TOI …

- Quoi moi ? Répondit Maélyne un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Tu vas me le payer !

- C'est bizarre, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu…

- …

- Oh si on peut plus plaisanter…

- Plaisanter ?

- Bah oui, avoues que ce coup-là tu ne t'y attendais pas ! j'aurai bien aimé être une petite souris rien que pour voir la tronche que tu faisais ! et puis tu devrais être contente, je t'avais amené un copain de ton milieu !

- Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air !

- Attends, c'est toi qui me dis ça ? C'est toi qui me dis ça alors que tu te permets de fouiner et de te mêler de mes affaires et de ma vie privée, que tu me mènes une vie d'enf…

- Je crois que la personne qui mène une vie d'enfer à l'autre ici, c'est bien toi !

- Ah ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! et je trouve que je m'en sors pas trop mal, qu'est-ce tu en penses ?

- …

- Et puis de toute manière je t'avais prévenue pourtant non ? Alors de quoi tu te plains ? Oh, Tu t'avouerais déjà vaincu ? S'exclama Maélyne avec sarcasme.

- Hm, non… rassure-toi, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! tu n'as pas finit de m'avoir sur le dos, crois-moi… répondit Bellatrix sur le même ton que la jeune femme.

- C'est ça ouais... répliqua Maélyne avec amusement en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche pour répondre.

- Oui allô ?

_- Allô, Lyne ? c'est Erika, ça va ?_

- ça va oui, et toi ? ça tombe bien que tu appelles, car c'est tout bon pour la soirée du mois prochain !

_- Ah oui ? Ah super ! je suis vraiment soulagée… j'ai vraiment eus peur qu'on ne la fasse pas. C'est chouette que t'aies pu t'arranger._

- Ah non mais de toute façon on l'aurait faite, d'une manière ou d'une autre et…

_Soudain, elle sentit comme un courant électrique lui traverser la main où elle tenait son téléphone portable et celui-ci partit en fumée. Surprise, Maélyne fit volte face et vit Bellatrix qui se trouvait derrière elle un sourire satisfait aux lèvres._

- On t'avais dit, pas d'objets moldus ici… s'exclama celle-ci d'un regard noir.

- Je te demande pardon ? Rétorqua Maélyne en se tournant complètement vers elle en plissant les yeux. De mieux en mieux… Pour qui tu te prends ? Sérieux faut arrêter de te prendre pour ma mère car là ça m tape vraiment sur les nerfs ! acheva-t-elle en la bousculant avec son épaule pour aller au premier étage.

- Mais je suis ta mère … ...

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

Alors, alors? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir, bonsoir ! voilà, me revoici donc avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Il ne me plait pas trop je dois dire… enfin disons que je l'aime moins que les autres mais bon, après les révélations du chapitre précédent, il fallait bien quelques explications ! Chose que vous le verrez dans ce chapitre, notre cher Voldy national a tenté d'expliquer à sa fille… A sa manière !_

_Voilà aussi un nouveau personnage qui entre en jeu ! Matthew, l'oncle de Maélyne qui n'est autre que le frère jumeau de Voldemort ! (Oui, oui vous avez bien lu vous n'avez pas de problèmes de yeux, je vous rassure. Je l'avait l'introduis dans la parodie en 2006 quand je l'avais écrite et j'ai décidé de l'y remettre également cette fois-ci. A ne pas me demander pourquoi mon esprit tordu a voulu créer un frère jumeau à notre Voldychou! xD)_

_Plumette06_**_ :_ J'avoue ! xD c'est vrai qu'en les voyant comme ça toutes les deux qui peuvent quasi voir pas du tout se voir, moi-même cela ne m'aurais pas effleuré l'esprit mdr ! merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant ! ^^ kisouilles**

_Sur ces belles et profondes paroles, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre même s'il est un peu moins bien que les précédents, je tâcherai de faire mieux pour le prochain ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 - Explications…<strong>

***OoO***

* * *

><p><em>La première chose que Maélyne vit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, c'était le plafond vert pistache de sa chambre. Un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres lorsqu'elle le contempla. Cette couleur l'avait toujours relaxée et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait choisie.<em>

_« - Tiens en parlant de plafond et de chambre, qu'est-ce que je fais couchée dans mon lit et dans ma chambre ? Comment ce fait-il que je sois là alors qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes, j'étais en bas des l'escaliers ? »_

_La dernière chose don elle se souvenait c'était… c'était quoi au juste ? … Ah oui, la dernière chose don elle se souvenait c'était la énième dispute avec Bellatrix. (Enfin dispute, réglage de compte, prise de bec, ou conversation animée, appelez ça comme vous le voulez, chacun ses goûts.)_

_Enfin bref, elles s'étaient prises le bec pour une histoire de téléphone portable et de taureau dragueur de vache… euh de sorcière, pardon ! pourquoi lui avait-elle fait tout un plat pour des histoires aussi tordues ? __Bon comme c'était qu'un rêve, elle savait que les choses n'ont pas toujours beaucoup de sens… et celui-ci en était complètement dépourvu. Quoique… à bien y réfléchir, il ne l'était pas totalement en fin de compte !_

_Oui parce que l'histoire du taureau qui avait débarqué dans la chambre de la vieille peau aurait très bien pu se passer pour de vrai. D'ailleurs, elle y avait déjà pensé à ça… dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu voir la scène depuis le début car vu la tête qu'affichait Bellatrix, ça avait l'air d'être plus qu'hilarant à voir. _

_Un plus large sourire se manifesta sur le visage de la jeune femme._

_« - Oui dommage que ça n'aie été qu'un rêve… pourtant le coup du taureau était pas mal… à noter ! » S'entendit-elle murmurer à elle-même._

_Attendez un peu… QU'UN rêve ? Et si tout ça c'était produit ? Avait-elle vraiment rêvé, simplement rêvé, ou … Pourtant tout semblait si vrai… Non ! elle se trompait. Tout ceci n'était ni plus moins qu'un simple rêve… __Et ce qui réconfortait le plus Maélyne dans cette certitude, c'était la dernière partie de ce rêve étrange. Celle où Bellatrix lui annonçait qu'elle était sa mère. Une chose qui paraissait complètement irréel à ses yeux._

_Une grimace de dégoût vint déformer son visage pâle lorsqu'elle y repensa. Elle ferma les yeux. _

_« - Non ce n'est pas possible ! »_

_Non, non, elle avait bel et bien rêvé c'était sûr et certain. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Dans la réalité, elle lui aurait balancé quelque chose à la tronche pour avoir oser lui faire peur en la « cassant » comme ça ou alors elle lui aurait répliqué un truc bien salé rien que pour l'énerver. Or, elle ne l'avait pas fait, donc il s'agissait bien d'un rêve. _

_Et puis comment cela aurait-il pu être vrai d'abord ? Sa mère était morte à sa naissance… Son cerveau avait vraiment débloqué sur ce coup-là…_

_« - Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'observer mon père quand il est avec son pyjama blanc à petits pois bleu, aux manches larges et longues assortit à son petit bonnet à pompon blanc, moi… » _

_La fille du Lord noir _se mit sur le côté en grimaçant en_ secouant la tête puis se massa le visage en soupirant. Tout ceci lui donnait une migraine monstrueuse. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à délirer maintenant… _

_« - Nah, nah ! c'est pas possible… cette vieille peau ne peut pas être ma mère ! ça serait du suicide ! ou alors c'est que je suis déjà morte ? ou alors… ou alors… c'est qu'elle est encore plus givrée que je ne le croyais pour avoir osé faire un gosse... minute, et si c'était vraiment vrai ? Et si j'étais… et si j'étais ! ça voudrait dire que je lui ressemble ! c'est vrai que je suis un tantinet folle, givrée et qu'il vaut mieux m'avoir comme ami que comme ennemis et encore ça ne fait pas tout mais… Nahhh ! mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Voilà que je me mets à délirer maintenant… c'est finit, j'arrête les livres de contes de mon père ! j'ai rêvé ! juste, rêvé… oui, oui, absolument, c'était un rêve, elle n'est pas ma mère ! »_

_..._

_« - Et pourquoi pas ? » Raisonna une voix dans sa tête._

_« - Papa ? »_

_« - Oui mon ange noir ? »_

_« - Sors tout de suite de mon esprit ! »_

_Maélyne ouvrit les yeux et se retourna. _

- De quel droit tu t'introduis dans mon esprit ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de son père tout en le fixant en plissant les yeux.

- Et depuis quand tu m'espionnes quand je porte ce pyjama-là ?

- Depuis que tu as acheté le bonnet à pompon qui va avec et que tu danses la valse tout seul dans ta chambre !

- Bah quoi t'as jamais vu quelqu'un danser la valse ?

- Si mais jamais dans un pyjama aussi ridicule…

- Bah il faut bien que je m'entraîne !

- T'entrainer à quoi ? Fit la jeune femme avec une légère grimace.

- A danser la valse...

- Et pourquoi tu veux t'entrainer à danser la valse ?

_A cet instant elle sentit qu'elle allait regretter d'avoir posé cette question._

- Parce que je compte bien donner une soirée au manoir !

- Je savais que j'aurai pas du poser cette question… une soirée au manoir ?

- Oui et avec tout le monde !

- Mais quelle excellente idée !

- Ah oui tu trouves ?

- Oui ! comme ça tu pourras te ridiculiser devant tout le monde ! répondit Maélyne avec un large sourire.

- ça veut dire quoi, que je ne sais pas danser ? Répliqua sèchement le Lod noir.

- ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

- Parce que tu sais, toi peut-être !

- Bah moi je donne pas l'impression d'avoir un balais dans le cul…

- ça c'est parce que t'as pas vu de quoi j'étais vraiment capable !

- Ce que j'ai vu m'a suffit, je tiens pas à faire encore plus de cauchemars…

- Bon alors t'as qu'à m'apprendre si tu sais mieux y faire !

- Ah bah non ça sera beaucoup plus amusant de te voir te payer la honte devant tout le monde !

- …

- Oui enfin bon … je répète ma question, de quel droit tu t'es introduis dans mon esprit ?

- Eh bien comme je passais par là et que tu étais en pleine réflexion… commença le Lord noir.

- Tu t'es dis que t'allais y faire un petit saut !

- Bah depuis le temps que j'essaye d'y pénétrer, j'allais pas laisser passer cette occasion…

- C'est sûr, fallait pas te gêner ! répliqua froidement la jeune femme.

- En tout cas c'était très… intéressant !

- Hm, le contraire m'aurais étonnée…

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie de parler avec toi !

- Tu n'as pas envie ?

- Non, je n'ai pas envie ! et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler d'un fichu rêve qui n'a absolument aucun sens !

- Ah bon tu ne vois pas l'intérêt ?

- Papa ?

- Quoi ?

- Ya des fois où je me demande vraiment si un appareil auditif ne te ferait pas le plus grand bien...

- N'essaies pas de changer de sujet, Maélyne !

- En a même pas commencé un…

- Enfin peu importe !

- Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à parler de ça ? C'était juste un cauchemar, c'est tout !

- Justement ce n'était pas un rêve…

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas rêvé, Maélyne !

- Attends, tu veux dire que tout ça s'est vraiment passé et que…

_Le visage de la jeune femme prit soudain une teinte encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà._

- Oui !

- … ok… bon !

Maélyne s'assit sur le lit et se massa fortement le visage en soupirant.

- Et … ? A demi-mot.

- Et vu les circonstances on... on a jugé que c'était mieux pour tout le monde de te confier à ton oncle !

- Mieux pour moi, ou mieux pour vous ?

- Pour nous, bien évidemment !

_La jeune femme haussa les sourcils en le fixant._

- Bah oui comme t'étais pas prévue, fallait bien qu'on trouve une solution ! et comme c'est arrivé à cause d'une soirée un peu arrosée et qu'elle était déjà mariée à l'autre… fin tu comprends... et puis ça n'aurait pas été prudent de te confier à Narcissa...

- Non mais attends, Rodolphus a bien du s'apercevoir qu'elle était enceinte à un moment donné non? Comment vous…

- Oh ça ? Bah c'est simple, comme il croyait que c'était lui le père, quand tu es née elle a dit que tu étais morte à la naissance !

_Maélyne haussa les sourcils._

- Rien que ça ...

- Eh bien... c'est... c'est une explication comme une autre hein !

- … Je vois… mais euh… comment ça se fait que personne n'a posé plus de question que ça lorsqu'on a su que tu avais un enfant ? Les gens ne sont pas si idiots pour croire qu'une cigogne céleste aurait été assez stupide pour te confier un enfant venu de nulle part quand même ? Ah… ah moins qu'elle ait été bourrée, elle aussi ?

_Elle afficha des yeux ronds._

- Ah je crois pas, elle avait l'air bien quand je l'ai vu…

- …

- Mais j'ai pensé à tout ! pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Pour un sale ivrogne …

- Oui donc, pour faire bonne figure… euh bah oui quand on est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps comme moi, on se doit d'être crédible jusqu'à la fin ! a l'époque il y avait aussi une autre femme qui me courrait après et…

- Encore une ? Mais t'en a eus combien ?

- Tu oublies que j'étais THE big beau gosse de l'époque et qu'il me suffisais d'un simple regard pour que toutes les femmes tombent à raides dingues à mes pieds ! et même si des fois cela ne marchait pas, j'avais d'autres atout en poche pour les faire succomber ! déclara solennellement le mage noir en essayant un sourire et un air charmeur.

- … Oui alors euh j'accentuerai et insisterai vraiment sur le « J'étais ! » donc au passé ! répondit celle-ci d'un ton moqueur tout en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

_Le Lord noir fit une moue qui déforma encore plus son visage._

- Bon pour terminer mon explication, comme il y avait une autre femme qui me courrait après je…

- Quand je suis née et que les questions ont commencés à fuser, tu as vaguement laissé entendre que c'était elle la mère sans vraiment le confirmer ni la mentionner car après tout les gens n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de savoir ça, afin de brouiller les pistes ! acheva la jeune femme.

- Bravo ! comment le sais-tu ?

- Question de logique … mais simple question toutefois, elle était vraiment enceinte ?

- Oui, de son petit ami qui l'avait quittée pour une autre je crois… mais ce n'est pas ça l'important ! et de toute façon elle et son enfant sont morts suite à son accouchements d'après mes informations…

- Ah et donc c'est là que vient la version de la mère morte suite à l'accouchement celle à laquelle j'ai eus droit !

- T'as tout compris !

- Ce que je comprends c'est que vous êtes encore plus barges que ce que je pensais pour avoir inventé une histoire aussi tortue …

- Que veux-tu on ne se refait pas !

- Bon et même si Bella … enfin ma…man… ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi, toi tu le pouvais, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas ait au lieu de me laisser à Matthew ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas que ça à faire que de m'occuper d'un gosse, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! et puis c'est ta mère qui m'a léché les bottes pour te garder !

- Nannnnh c'est vrai ? Elle a fait ça ?

- Si…. C'est vrai !

- Nahhhh !

- SiiiiiIIII…

- Nanhhhh alors là, j'aurai jamais crus !

- Je te rassures, moi non plus j'y ai pas cru…

- Et qui a décidé de me confier à Matthew ?

- Ah ça c'est une idée de ta mère ! soupira fortement Voldemort.

- Tu veux dire que Bell… enfin ma… ma… mam… rah ! maman ! a eut une petite once d'instinct maternel à mon égard ? Demanda Maélyne avec une grimace de surprise.

- Oui, un moment de faiblesse… que j'ai puni par la suite, d'ailleurs !

- Mais pourquoi tu l'a laissé faire alors ? Et je croyais que tu détestais Matt…

- Si je l'ai laissé faire c'est que j'avais d'autres choses en tête ! et oui, je le déteste mais bon, comme on avait besoin d'une bonne poire pour faire le sale boulot de l'éducation à ma place et à défaut d'être un imbécile, simplet, fallait bien qu'il serve à quelque chose, non ?

- Hm, en fait c'est pas à cause de tout ça que vous m'avez confié à lui… c'est simplement parce que ma petite frimousse était si jolie qu'elle ne te laissait pas indifférent et que tu eus peur d'être corrompu ! enchaîna la jeune femme avec son plus beau sourire.

- … Huh, non c'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai…

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Oui bon d'accord, j'avoue… elle était même si diaboliquement jolie, que même ta mère y avait succombé un court instant ! Et c'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'elle a eut cette idée folle de te garder ! et il ne fallait surtout pas que ça m'arrive à moi aussi, tu comprends ? Non parce faut pas oublier que j'avais une réputation à tenir, moi ! et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'on aurait pensé de moi si… si… ah non ! je veux pas y penser !

- ça va aller, ça va aller… s'exclama Maélyne en prenant sa main tout en la tapotant avec la sienne. Et la suite ?

- La suite, tu la connais je n'ai pas besoin de te la dire !

- Je vois…

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Non… ah si, si ! barres-toi de ma chambre !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai un téléphone à faire, donc en gros ça veut dire, casse-toi je veux plus te voir !

- Mais je croyais que ta mère l'avait réduit en miette…

- Oh ça t'inquiètes pas, celui-là était vieux, j'en ai encore en stock ! je m'étais préparée à ce que vous me fassiez ce coup-là…

_Le seigneur des ténèbres regarda sa fille avec une mine exaspérée._

- Il y a une réunion dans dix minutes, je veux que tu y sois !

- Et pourquoi j'irais ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'y assister !

- Parce que je l'ai décidé et tu viendras à côté de moi !

- Mais moi je te veux pas à côté de moi…

- C'est un ordre !

- Et depuis quand crois-tu que je vais t'obéir à tes ordres ?

- Peut-être qu'un peu de torture te fera changer d'avis… répliqua la mage noire en sortant sa baguette.

- Je viendrai, qu'à une condition !

_Voldemort plissa les yeux et fixa froidement sa fille qui affichait un sourire amusé._

- Tu essaies de marchander avec moi ?...

- Je le fais avec tout le monde, je vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferai pas avec toi !

- Quelle est ta condition ?

- Que je prenne ma console de jeu et mon téléphone portable !

- … Tu te fiches de moi ?

- C'est ça, ou je viens pas ! bah oui, à défaut de devoir supporter tes poux pendant plus d'une heure, faut bien que je m'occupe pendant ce temps-là… c'est à prendre ou à laisser !

- Bon très bien, tu peux les prendre…

* * *

><p><em><strong>** … Quelques minutes plus tard… **<strong>_

_Maélyne qui n'avait eut aucun mal à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait prit donc place à la grande table à côté de son père. Croisant les bras elle observa autour d'elle les fidèles de son père et grimaça en voyant qu'ils tiraient quasi tous soit une tronche de déterrés ou un sourire niais et stupide._

- Eh bah ça va être gai… murmura-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

_Soudain, son visage se déforma encore plus quand elle vit Bellatrix entrer dans la pièce et s'avancer vers elle._

_«__- Elle __va __quand __même __pas __avoir __le __culot __de __s__'__asseoir __à __côté __de __moi ? comme __si __c__'__était __déjà __pas __assez __chiant __de __supporter __les __caniches __à __mon __père, __va __falloir __que __je __me __farcisse __encore __l__'__autre __viei... __enfin __ma__… __ma ... ma __mère ! __c__'__est __un __cauchemar, __je __vais __me __réveiller... __mais __pourquoi __je __ne __me __réveille __pas_ ? ! Oh bon sang, elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi ! c'est pas vrai… »

_Poussant un long soupir, la jeune femme secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre puis tata le téléphone portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que la réunion avait commencé et elle voulait déjà se barrer. _

_Tout l'ennuyait dans cette pièce. L'ambiance, les gens autour de la table, la discussion qui était axée essentiellement sur le petit Potter pour ne pas changer, et de nouveau les gens. On aurait dit qu'ils tournaient au ralentit tellement leur cerveau était ramolli ah oui et sans oublier les blagues complètement tordues et déplacées qui fusaient un peu de partout._

_Bon en même temps, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux venant de la part de ces poux ambulants me direz-vous. Alors pour éviter de s'endormir sur la table, Maélyne sortit sa console de jeu et commença à jouer. Oh elle n'a jamais été une grande addicte des consoles de jeu moldus mais de temps en temps pour et surtout lors de moments ennuyants à mourir comme celui-ci, ça dépannait bien !_

_Bien trop concentrée sur son jeu, elle ne remarqua pas que quasi tous les hommes de son père qui la dévisageaient du regard. Et elle ne prêta guère plus d'attention à ce que disait son père qui s'était levé et qui était en train de tourner autour des chaises de ses Mangemorts. _

_Soudain, elle vit une ombre surgir sur l'écran de sa console. Une ombre qui perturbait le déroulement du jeu…_

- Papa, bouges-toi tu me fais de l'ombre… Pesta-t-elle en grimaçant, les yeux rivés sur son jeu.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

(oui je sais ça s'arrête comme ça mais c'est voulu :p)

Alors, alors? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! désolée pour cette longueeeee absence, j'ai eus quelques pannes d'inspi (eh oui ça arrive ^^') et je n'étais pas très en forme non plus et en plus l'approche de Noël… d'ailleurs je profite pour vous souhaitez à tous un très Joyeux Noël ! avec du retard, certes, mais le cœur y est ! j'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes et que vous avez reçus pleins de cadeaux ^^**

**Donc voici le miens pour vous , il s'agit donc d'un nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Merci à tous ceux&celles qui lisent cette fanfic et mes petits r**eview**eurs ! ^^**

**Sur ce place donc au chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 – Une réunion mouvementée !<strong>

**°OoO°**

* * *

><p>Je te demande pardon ? Répliqua le Lord noir en lui lançant un regard noir.<p>

- Bouges, tu me bousilles toute ma partie de Mortal Kombat…

- Partie de quoi ?

- C'est un jeu où je dois taper sur les gens pour gagner de niveau et après je bats le big boss et je serai le maître du monde et des arts du combat ! répondit Maélyne.

- Et c'est difficile ? Demanda Narcissa qui s'était avancée avec tous les autres pour regarder le jeu.

- Non, pas du tout ! enfin ça dépend du niveau de difficulté du jeu !

- Intéressant…

- Et tu gagnes souvent ? Questionna le mage noir quelque peu perplexe.

- Oui surtout quand j'imagine que c'est ta tête à la place du gars ! répondit Maélyne.

- Vraiment ?...

- Oui ! c'est dingue de voir à quel point imaginer ta tête change tout !

- …

- Ah et quand j'imagine que c'est la tienne à la place des miss, ça marche encore mieux ! répondit la jeune fille tournant la tête vers Bellatrix.

_La sorcière aux paupières lourdes tourna son regard en direction de son maître cherchant désespérément qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose._

- Oui bon, ranges-moi ça maintenant !

- Attends, je dois encore exploser ta face euh… sa face et j'aurai terminé !

_Commençant vraiment à perdre patience, le mage noir arracha la console de jeu des mains de sa fille en la fusillant du regard._

- ça suffit donne-moi ça !

- NON toi donnes-moi ça !

- NON TOI, donnes-moi ça !

- Mais tu l'as déjà en main…

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! bon et bien confisqué !

- Quo ? mais t'as pas le droit !

- Mais si !

- Mais non !

- Oh que si, j'ai le droit ! j'ai tout droits dans ce manoir, jeune fille et j'ai aussi le droit… le droit… de jouer à ton jeu !

- Tu sais même pas comment sa fonctionne …

- ça ne doit pas être très difficile ! voyons voir… euh comment on allume ça ?

_Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, Maélyne le lui alluma._

- Ah oui, oui merci ! bon alors…

_Sur l'écran on pouvait voir un vieil homme en kimono combattre un autre qui était torse nu et il appuya sur tous les boutons de la console. Arquant un sourcils, la fille du Lord noir s'approcha de son père et observa comment il se débrouillait._

- Je dois le reconnaître, que tu débrouilles pas trop mal… s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

- Héhé, je sais, je suis extraordinaire !

- Ah oui, pour quelqu'un qui joue avec le niveau de difficulté à très facile, c'est tout bonnement… bluffant ! fit remarquer Maélyne avec ironie.

- Ne l'écoutez pas maître, vous êtes très doué ! enchaina Bellatrix en souriant.

- ça je le savais déjà !

- Oh seigneur… _soupira la fille du mage noir en secouant la tête._

- Attention derrière vous ! aller une droite ! et une gauche ! et un coup de pied ! aller ! oh non… il vous a eut … _s'écria Lucius déçu que la partie soit déjà finie._

- Evidement, imbécile ! tu n'arrêtes pas de me déconcentrer ! répondit sèchement Voldemort.

- Ouais et si tu l'avais pas déconcentré il aurait sûrement gagné ! pesta Bella à l'adresse de son beau-frère.

- C'est bête qu'on ne puisse jouer qu'à un avec ce jeu… s'exclama Alecto.

- Tu crois pas que tas santé mental est déjà assez atteinte comme ça ? répliqua Maélyne.

- Et la tienne alors ? C'est toi qui jouais à ce jeu en premier, pas nous !

- Oui mais mon cerveau est nettement ramolli que le tiens !

- Alors toi qui t'y connais le mieux, on peut jouer qu'à un avec ce jeu ? Demanda le Lord noir qui essayait toujours de battre un des gars.

- Non, on peut jouer à deux ! enfin avec deux consoles… j'en ai une deuxième ! il suffit juste de brancher une prise qui reliera les deux consoles et deux personnes pourront jouer et s'affronter dans un combat !

- Chouette ! je peux essayer ? Questionna Lucius.

- Non d'abord c'est moi qui joue… contre Maélyne l'interrompit le Lord noir.

- D'accord si tu veux !

_Sur ces mots, elle fit apparaître la deuxième console puis la prise qui servait à les relier puis la brancha et dupliqua le jeu et le mis en route puis ils commencèrent la partie. _

- Aller maître ! vous allez gagner, vous allez gagner ! l'encouragea Bellatrix. Mettez-lui une raclée. Qu'elle mérite bien d'ailleurs !

_Mais à peine ils avaient commencés le combat que Voldemort se fit mettre K.O par sa fille._

- Hey ! comment ça ce fait que tu aies des pouvoirs et moi pas ? s'exclama le mage noir surpris. Et pourquoi les personnages sont-ils si moches ?

- Parce que j'ai des codes qui me permettent d'en avoir ! moches ? Tu t'es vu alors…

- Mais c'est de la triche !

- Non, puisque quand on joue contre l'ordinateur, les personnages en ont. Mais puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas voir que je peux aussi te battre les doigts dans le nez sans utiliser les pouvoirs !

- Je préfère ça ! j'ai le droit à ma revanche !

_Puis ils commencèrent une nouvelle partie. Au début se fut Voldemort qui eut l'avantage mais avant la fin il se fit écraser à nouveau par sa fille._

- Oh il s'est encore fait battre… s'exclama Amycus qui avait suivit toute la scène.

- Maître, vous devriez faire plus de droite et de coup de pieds par en bas pour la déstabiliser ! renchérit Bellatrix.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise comment je dois faire ! répondit celui-ci furieux.

- Euh si justement… continua Maélyne. Tu es… vraiment mauvais …

- Bref, peu importe range-moi ça !

- C'est pas beau de faire le boudin tu sais ?

- SILENCE ! reprenons la réunion !

_Tous les mangemorts reprirent leur place autour de la table dans un amas de chuchotements, déçus que les parties soient déjà terminées. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Maélyne se redressa un peu sur sa chaise puis sortit une canette de soda avec une paille puis commença à boire._

- Mais maître, peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de… commença Lucius.

- Non, nous ne procéderons pas de cette manière… là ! l'interrompit le Lord noir. Il voulut continuer sa phrase mais un bruit de liquide aspiré dans une paille l'interrompit.

_La jeune femme qui fixait la table tout en finissant tranquillement sa boisson tourna la tête de droite à gauche et vit que tout le monde la braquait des yeux. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil en direction de son père qui la dévisageait l'air exaspéré._

- Maélyne… je suis entrain de parler ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

- Et alors ? Répondit celle-ci indifférente.

- …

_Ne voulant pas argumenter d'avantage car se disant qu'elle avait très bien compris où il voulait en venir, le seigneur des ténèbres reprit donc le fils de la conversation mais fut à nouveau interrompu. Plissant les yeux, il regarda froidement sa fille._

_Celle-ci le regarda avec un air faussement étonné puis enleva la paille de sa bouche et remit le téléphone portable qui était posé sur la table, dans sa poche._

- Donc comme je le disais, nous n'allons pas… MAELYNE!

_La jeune femme qui s'était remise à boire sursauta en faisant voler la canette de soda qui heurta la tête d'Alecto Corrow qui se trouvait un peu plus loin à la table._

- Hey ! fit la dénommée en regardant furieusement Maélyne.

- Quoi? Répondit celle-ci en haussant légèrement les épaules.

- Veux-tu cesser ce bruit, immédiatement ! répliqua sèchement le mage noire.

- Roh si on peut plus boire maintenant…

_Des « ohh… » et des chuchotements commencèrent à fuser dans la pièce_

- SILENCE ! _coupa Voldemort._ Ce que je te dis ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça donc…

- Non absolument pas ! ton discours est tellement soporifique que ça me donne envie de dormir…

- Non mais tu peux pas faire attention ! pesta Alecto à l'adresse de la jeune femme en se massant la tête.

- Tiens je me demandais quand t'allais l'ouvrir, toi ! répondit Maélyne d'un ton sarcastique.

- ça, c'était ma tête !

- T'inquiète pas qu'avec celle que tu as, on risque pas d'oublier que c'est la tienne…

- Quoi ma tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

- Je la supporte pas…

- Ah, ah, je suis morte de rire…

- Si tu pouvais mourir tout court, ça m'arrangerais… soupira la fille du Lord noir.

_La femme blonde fit une moue en plissant les yeux. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais Maélyne la coupa net._

- Et si tu pouvais te la fermer pour le reste de la réunion, ça serait pas plus mal non plus…

- GRRR !

- D'ailleurs je ne supporte pas plus ta tronche que celle de tes camarades…

- Même la mienne ? Demanda Narcissa en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme.

- Non toi ça va !

- Et … la mienne ? Continua Bellatrix intriguée.

- Encore moins la tienne… soupira Maélyne.

- Bah merci !

- De rien c'est gratuit !

- Toujours aussi charmante ! enchaîna Amyco avec ironie.

- Bah vous devriez y être habitués avec le temps, non ?

* * *

><p><em>Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la réunion avait commencé. Plus d'une heure que Maélyne s'emmerdait à écouter les conversations s'enchaîner. Tant est si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir sur la table tellement elles étaient barbantes. Bellatrix, qui n'approuvait décidément pas le comportement effronté de sa fille, la secoua pour la réveiller.<em>

- Maélyne, debout aller ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Hm…

- C'est pas le moment de faire la sieste, réveille-toi !

- Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école…

- Aller Maélyne, debout ! debout !

_La sorcière brune continua à secouer sa fille comme un pommier tout en lui semant de se réveiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux et leva la tête brusquement en lui donnant un coup de tête._

_Sous l'effet de surprise et du choc, Bellatrix fit un bon en arrière et se retrouva par terre à moitié assommée._

- La réunion est terminée ? Questionna la fille du Lord noir en se massant la tête.

- Non et c'est loin d'être le cas ! répliqua froidement Bella.

_Furieuse, elle se releva et s'approcha derrière la chaise de sa fille et lui chuchota à l'oreille._

- Encore une chose de ce genre et je te donne la correction du siècle devant tout le monde !

- Apparemment j'ai pas frappé assez fort, ton cerveau déconne toujours autant ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me confisquer mon portable ? C'est déjà fait tu m'en a cassé un ! me priver de sorties ? Ah non ça c'est papa qui voulait s'en charger… me faire la fessée ? Ah ça tu peux toujours essayer vu que papa a pas réussi, sa petite main lui cause trop de soucis…

- Hm, je suis sûre qu'il se fera une joie de s'en charger lui-même ! répondit la sorcière aux cheveux crépu.

- Mais je viens de te dire qu'il avait des problèmes avec a main…

- Oh c'est grave ?

- Bah je sais pas mais c'est pas beau à voir…

- A ce point-là ?

- Ah ouais, c'est même vraiment affreux…

- C'est bizarre, j'ai rien remarqué de particulier moi !

- ça m'étonne même pas !

- Attends, mais tu parle du maître ou de la main du maitre ?

- Ils sont tout aussi laids l'un que l'autre…

- …

_Plissant les yeux et lâchant un grognement, Bella alla se servir quelque chose à boire plus loin._

_Maélyne regarda autour d'elle et vit les fidèles de son père prendre des verres qui étaient disposés sur la table et se servir d'une carafe d'une couleur un peu transparente entre le jaune et le vert._

- A quoi on joue là ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Rien, juste une petite pause ! répondit l'un des Mangemorts.

- Narcissa ? Chuchota-t-elle.

_Celle-ci tourna la tête et la regarda._

- Qui a fait ce jus ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est Bella !

_En entendant cela, Maélyne grimaça et regarda son verre plein et celui à moitié qui était à la place où était normalement assit son père et versa le contenu de son verre dans le sien._

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, toi ? Lança Bella à l'adresse de sa fille.

- Je prends mes précautions, je tiens pas à mourir pour te faire plaisir… surtout si c'est toi qui l'a fait ce jus… répondit la jeune femme.

- Mais c'est le verre du maître !

- Oui ! comme ça si tu as eus la bonne idée d'empoisonner mon verre, tu l'empoisonneras lui et pas moi ! d'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Il s'est absenté quelques instants… les besoins de la nature ! mais t'en fais pas il va revenir !

- ça fait combien de temps qu'il est partit ?

- Environ 10 minutes pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a peut-être un petit espoir qu'il soit tombé dans le trou !

- …

- Bon pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais voir ailleurs si l'air est plus pur qu'ici ! _déclara Maélyne en se levant de sa chaise._

- Le maître ne t'as pas autorisée à quitter la réunion ! rassois-toi tout de suite ! répliqua Bellatrix.

- Je voulais déjà pas y venir à la base… et j'ai vraiment pas envie de rester… _elle s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce mais se retrouva nez à nez avec son père. _- Ici…

_Celui-ci la fixa méchamment._

- ça va comme tu veux ? _Demanda la jeune femme avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>

_Alors, alors ? ^^_


	10. Chapitre 10 1ère partie !

**Coucou tout le monde! comment ça va-t-il vous? Moi je vais bien! Désolée pour la longue attente! mais pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres! (11 pages quand même XD) Au départ il en faisait 15 mais j'ai trouvé que ça faisait un peu long et qu'il fallait pas oublier de ménager un peu le suspense pour la suite des évènements donc j'ai coupé le chapitre en 2! (reste à voir si ça sera en 3 mais il faut que je réfléchisse encore lol)**

**Plumette06: **Oui en effet c'était peut-être un peu "exagéré" pour le coup de la console mais je sais pas à ce moment-là j'ai eus ce délire qui m'a traversé l'esprit et j'ai voulu essayé donc voilà XD mais bon comme dit, comme c'est une parodie, je me suis dit que ça ne serai pas trop grave non plus lol mais je suis quand même contente que tu aies apprécié et que tu aies toujours autant de plaisir à lire, ça me touche beaucoup! merci :)))) bisous x)

**Bon sur ce, place au chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 1ere partie !<strong>

**°OoO°**

**Un étrange anniversaire…**

* * *

><p><em>Aujourd'hui était un le jour particulier. Un jour particulier de l'année qui marquait le passage d'un âge à un âge pour chaque personne de cette planète. Et Maélyne ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Aujourd'hui était son jour. Le jour de son anniversaire, le jour où elle vieillissait d'une année. <em>

- Maélyne, réveille-toi ! aller debout ! debout ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

_Bellatrix était debout à côté du lit de sa fille en la secouant pour la réveiller_

- Aller réveille-toi c'est plus l'heure de dormir !

_La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa vivement dans son lit._

- Ah c'est pas trop tôt... aller habilles-toi et descends le petit déjeuné est prêt ! lâcha Bella.

_Maélyne tourna la tête vers sa mère en la fusillant du regard. Celle-ci était là, dans sa chambre à lui donner des ordres alors que déjà de 1, elle n'était plus une enfant, et de 2, même si elle était sa mère, elle ne la considérait pas du tout comme tel. _

_Et le fait que Bellatrix (selon Maélyne bien sûr !) se donne un genre en essayant de remplir son rôle de mère… rôle qui par ailleurs, elle n'avait pas remplis durant toutes ces années, l'exaspérait au plus au point._

- Aller dépêche-toi on va pas y passer la journée ! continua la sorcière.

- Oh mais t'as qu'à descendre, toi !

- Pour que tu te rendormes ? Hors de question !

- Je fais ce que je veux et si je veux rester au lit et en pyjama, j'y resterai à point c'est tout !

_Puis elle se recoucha. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de remettre la couette sur sa tête que sa mère la tira de force._

- J'ai dit, habille-toi et viens descendre déjeuner ! tout le monde t'attends en bas !

- Ah bon ? Bah raison de plus pour rester au lit !

- Aller dépêche-toi !

_Soudain, on entendit un « toc, toc » quelqu'un frappait à la porte._

- Lyne, tu es réveillée ? Demanda une voix masculine. Une voix que la jeune femme aurait reconnu entre mille. Celle de son oncle. Son visage s'illumina et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rien qu'en l'entendant.

- Non, madame fait attendre tout le monde parce qu'elle ne veut pas se lever et s'habiller… répondit Bellatrix en grimaçant.

- C'est…

_Maélyne fit venir à elle un petit peignoir puis l'enfila en quatrième vitesse puis bondit du lit en bousculant sa mère pour aller ouvrir la porte._

- Matthew ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant au cou de l'homme.

- Ma chérie !

- Mais… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu fêter ton anniversaire, bien sûr ! quelle question ! je n'aurai raté ça pour rien au monde !

- Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! mais t'es pas encore habillée ? Aller, c'est ton anniversaire, faut pas trainer !

- D'accord je fais vite !

_Sur ces mots, Bellatrix et Matthew sortir de la chambre laissant la jeune femme s'habiller tranquillement._

* * *

><p>- Alors est-elle réveillée ? Questionna le Mage noir en regardant son frère entrer dans le salon.<p>

- Elle s'habille !

- Tiens Matthew, quelle bonne surprise ! tu viens pour fêter l'anniversaire de ta furie de nièce ? Questionna Greyback en ricanant.

- Oui ! et je suis d'ailleurs surpris que mon « cher » frère… m'ait invité à la petite fête ! Bien que je sache pertinemment que ce n'est pas la seule raison de ma présence ici… répondit celui-ci avec un étrange sourire en regardant ce dernier.

- En effet ! et je ne pensais pas que je dirai ça un jour mais… j'ai besoin de toi !

- Oh … Si le grand Voldemort sollicite mon aide c'est que ça doit être important ! alors on a des soucis pour battre le petit Potter ? On arrive pas à faire exécuter tous les plans comme ils le devraient ?

- Hm, détrompe-toi, ça n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. D'autant plus que si j'avais besoin de renforts tu serais la dernière personne à qui je penserai pour te prendre dans mes rangs… ne vas pas croire que c'est avec plaisir que je t'ai demandé de venir ! déjà que ta présence m'étais insupportable étant plus jeune, je me serai bien passé d'en arriver là !

- Oh mais dis donc, quelle pluie de compliments ! ça me touche beaucoup !

- Quoiqu'il en soit, si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pout te parler de ta chère nièce !

- Ah, nous y voilà ! ricana Matthew. Le grand Voldemort aurait des problèmes pour tenir sa propre fille, hm ? La situation est plutôt comique, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ou tu risque de le regretter ! menaça le Mage noir en pointant sa baguette sur son frère. Il est vrai que j'ai eus quelques difficultés avec elle. Mais tout ça va changer… j'ai décidé de m'y prendre autrement avec elle, et je compte sur toi pour m'aider à y parvenir !

- Ok donc je traduis : Matthew, soit tu fait ce que je te dis, soit je te tue ! donc en gros je n'ai pas le choix !

- Tu fais des progrès, moi qui croyais que tu étais toujours aussi long à la détente… en effet je ne te donne pas le choix ! et puis de toute façon tu n'y échapperas pas. Une fois que j'aurais eus ce que je voulais, je n'aurai plus besoin de toi !

- Je sais pas ce que tu as en tête, Tom… d'ailleurs, je préfère pas essayer de voir, ça doit pas être beau à voir, mais si tu crois que ça sera aussi facile que tu le crois même avec ma présence, tu te trompes !

- Et moi je suis persuadé du contraire ! je sais qu'elle t'écoute, donc je n'aurai plus qu'à ordonner !

- Et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu arrives à la faire obéir sans même hausser le ton ? S'indigna Bellatrix en s'avançant dans la pièce.

- Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai élevée… répondit Matthew tout en la fixant intensément du regard.

- Alors il faudra que tu nous donnes ton mode d'emploi, ça nous sera utile ! fit remarquer Voldemort.

- Je vois pas ce qui vous pose problèmes, moi je n'ai jamais eus aucun soucis avec elle…

- Aucun soucis ? Comment tu fais alors ? Tu l'a drogue aux calmants ? Tu l'assomme avant qu'elle parle ? S'exclama Lucius incrédule.

- Au parce que vous aussi vous avez des problèmes avec elle ?

- Et pas qu'un peu !

- Alors allez-y ! le bureau des plaintes et ouvert !

- Alors déjà pour commencer … euh t'as de quoi noter ?

- Noter ?

- Bah oui parce que la liste est longue…

- Moi si, si ! j'ai de quoi noter ! fit Quedvert en prenant une Plume et un bout de parchemin. Je suis prêt !

- Non pas toi Quedvert, tu vas encore oublier des choses ! comme d'habitude…

- Mais c'était pas de ma faute la dernière fois maître ! couina le petit homme.

- Moi je peux prendre les notes si vous voulez maître ! proposa Alecto avec un sourire en prenant le parchemin.

- Très bien, fais ! répondit celui-ci.

- Bon alors pour commencer, c'est une vrai peste ! elle n'arrête pas de nous narguer, nous prendre de haut et nous faire des coups dans le dos ! déclara Lucius.

_- Nous faire des coups dans le dos… _répéta Alecto à voix basse en écrivant sur le parchemin.

- C'est donc ça… répliqua Matthew l'air songeur.

- Quoi ? Fit Lucius en grimaçant.

- Je comprends mieux… En fait vous supportez pas qu'elle puisse vous tenir tête ! ça nuis à votre réputation de grands méchants, en fait c'est ça qui vous dérange ! répondit Matthew.

- Et alors ? Il y a de quoi ! cette gamine ce croit tout permis et… cracha Antonin Dolohov.

- Oui enfin un peu comme vous, en somme…

- ça n'a rien à voir ! ce qui nous dérange c'est qu'elle nous manque de respect à nous, et au maître ! s'exclama Amycus.

- Oui exactement ! pesta Goyle en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

- Maélyne est toujours comme ça avec les personnes qu'elle n'aime pas. Et je pense pas que vous avez tout mis en œuvre pour qu'elle vous apprécie… je me trompe ? Dit Matthew en regardant les fidèles de son frère.

- Bah si… si on a tout mis en œuvre ! c'est elle qui nous traite comme des chiens ! s'indigna Bella.

- Oui comme des chiens ! renchérit Greyback. Elle se permet de nous insulter !

- De nous insulter ! répétèrent Crabbe et Goyle en chœur.

- Nous taper, de nous mordre ! continua Lucius.

- Ouais nous mordre ! répéta Quedvert.

- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le faite que ce n'était que Crabbe et Goyle qui devaient faire les échos… fit remarquer Lucius en le regardant.

- Ah oui, oui ! pardon !

- Elle a vraiment fait ça ? S'étonna Matthew qui ne pouvait cacher un large sourire sur son visage.

- Et ça te fait rire ? Grogna Yaxley qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Elle nous fait subir tout ça et ça le fait rire…

- Hein ? Ah non, non ! continuez !

- Et c'est pas tout ! continua Amycus sur la lancée. Elle nous a même trouvé des surnoms !

- Oui, tel que « caniches, » « toutous » … fit Lucius.

- T'as oublié poux… marmonna Quedvert.

- Ah oui, oui poux ! elle nous traite de poux !

_Matthew regarda les fidèles de son frère se plaindre comme des enfants ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à chaque chose qu'avait fait sa nièce._

- Mais arrête de rire comme ça, c'est pas drôle du tout ! s'exclama Alecto furieuse.

- C'est un scandale même ! s'écria Crabbe.

_Là le ton s'éleva dans l'assemblée et on pouvait entendre les plaintes des Mangemorts fuser de partout. On pouvait entendre des : _

_- Oui c'est sûr que c'est un scandale ! »_

_- Jamais on m'avait fait un affront pareil ! »_

_- Et de quel droit elle nous traite de poux ? »_

_- Elle nous insulte, elle nous frappe ! non ça peut plus durer !_

_- Et vous avez vu la morsure qu'elle m'a faite ? »_

_- Quelle petite peste ! »_

_- Faut la faire enfermer ! »_

_- On va tous finir fous à ce rythme là ! »_

_- Non, non ça peut plus durer ! il faut faire quelque chose ! »_

_Voldemort regarda avec lassitude ses fidèles se plaindre puis tourna son regard vers son frère._

- Dans quel état elle a mis mes pauvres Mangemorts ! ils sont au bord de la crise de nerfs ! je ne les ai jamais vu comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il froidement.

- Ah parce que tu te soucie de tes fidèles toi maintenant… Rétorqua Matthew en plissant les yeux.

- Mais non abruti ! le : « mes pauvres » c'était pour le côté dramatique ! en attendant c'est quand même TA nièce, qui a fait ça…

- MA nièce ? Répliqua Matthew. Hey, je te rappelle que c'est TA fille, pas la mienne ! alors ne dis pas « TA nièce » de cette façon-là, comme si c'était de ma faute !

- Mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai élevée, c'est toi ! tu es donc responsable de son comportement !

- Encore heureux que ça soit moi qui l'ai élevée ! je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle serait devenue si ça avait été toi qui l'aurais fait…

- Oui mais n'empêche que si ça avait été moi, maintenant elle marcherait à la baguette !

- Ah mais ça il fallait y réfléchir avant ! tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es senti obligé de la retourner contre moi, hein ? Et de faire en sorte qu'elle aime cette vermine de Moldus au point d'utiliser leurs objets !

- Heh… en ce qui concerne les objets Moldus… j'ai bien essayer de la dissuader mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre…

- Ah bon ? Elle t'as donc désobéi ? S'exclama le Mage noir surpris.

- Disons que quand Maélyne a une idée derrière la tête, c'est très difficile de la faire changer d'avis ! elle est très têtu et n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi ! elle est beaucoup trop têtue…

- En même temps il n'y a pas besoin de chercher très loin pour savoir de qui elle tient, n'est-ce pas ?

_Pendant ce temps, alors qu'elle était censé prendre des notes de la part de ses camarades, Alecto se retrouva complètement perdue dans tout le brouhaha de paroles. Elle tournait frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite en les regardant pour tenter d'entendre encore quelque chose parmi tout le raffut qu'ils faisaient._

- Hey ! cria-t-elle espérant se faire entendre.

_Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle._

- Arrêtez de faire tout ce bruit, je n'arrive pas à suivre moi !

_Mais le brouhaha reprit de plus belle._

- SILENCE ! rugit Voldemort.

_Tout le monde se tut aussitôt._

- Est-ce que tu as au moins noté quelque chose ? Reprit le Lord noir en regarda Alecto.

- Euh… c'est que… au début oui mais après ils ont commencés à parler tous en même temps, je n'ai pas pu suivre… répondit cette dernière confuse.

- …

- Mais est-ce qu'au moins vous vous comportez correctement avec elle ? Si elle se conduit comme ça avec vous c'est qu'il y a une raison non ? Lança Matthew.

- Bien sûr que oui ! on se montre patients et euh… euh… commença Lucius hésitant.

_Il regarda ses acolytes afin de chercher du soutient._

- Patients… tolérants… et, bah vous m'aidez pas ?

- Bah je crois que c'est tout… répondit un autre Mangemort.

- Ah bon ? Il me semblait qu'il y avait autre chose…

- Non, non !

- Ah… bon alors on en reste à patients et tolérants alors ! termina Lucius.

- Oui bon c'est déjà pas mal, hein ! faut pas non plus exagérer ! reprit Greyback en grimaçant. Au fait, elle devrait pas déjà être là ?

- Oui, ça fait déjà 15 minutes qu'on est descendu… nota Matthew.

- Si vous le voulez maître, je peux aller voir ce qu'elle fait ! proposa Narcissa.

- Oui vas-y ! répondit celui-ci.

_La sorcière blonde s'exécuta._

- J'espère au moins qu'elle aimera ce qu'on a préparé pour elle sinon je sais pas ce que je fais ! marmonna Goyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques minutes plus tard… <strong>

- Ah elles arrivent, chut, éteignez les lumières ! s'exclama Matthew.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Voldemort.

- Bah pour lui faire la surprise, ça aura plus d'effets !

_Le mage noir fit s'éteindre la lumière juste avant que Narcissa entre dans la pièce en guidant Maélyne._

- Rahh mais tu peux pas faire attention ! pesta la jeune femme qui avait embrassé une colonne.

- Opps désolée…

- Et quel est le con qui a éteint la lumière ?

_Voldemort fusilla son frère du regard._

- Plus d'effets hein… siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Avances encore un peu… voilà ! fit Narcissa en poussant un peu Maélyne pour qu'elle avance.

_Soudain, les lumières se rallumèrent et on entendit un :_

- Bon anniversaire!

_Quand elle vit tous les yeux se poser sur elle et les têtes d'enterrement qu'affichaient certains, la fille du Lord noir se dit que la journée allait être encore plus longue que d'habitude._

- Eh bien tu t'es faite attendre ! qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Demanda Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah je me préparais pourquoi ? Répondit Maélyne en secouant la tête.

- Bon, assieds-toi ici et regarde tout ce qu'on a préparé pour toi ! s'exclama Narcissa en faisant s'asseoir la jeune femme à la grande table.

_Maélyne regarda la table en face d'elle. Celle-ci était recouverte de plats de fromages de viandes froide, de jus de fruits, d'œufs préparé de toutes les façons imaginables, de bacon, de céréales, de pain de toutes sortes, de croissants, de brioches, de biscottes, de confiture, de beurre, de café, de thé et de jus de citrouille, bref, un grand festin s'offrait à elle._

- Vous… vous avez préparé tout ça pour moi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Bah évidemment, qui d'autre ! répliqua Bella. Tout le monde a mis la main à la pâte !

- Euh … tout le monde ? Répéta la fille du lord noir en grimaçant.

- Oui, tout le monde… fin presque !

- Oula… hum, je peux voir vos mains ?

Demanda Maélyne en s'adressant aux fidèles de son père. Ceux-ci se jetèrent un regard intrigué puis les montrèrent en souriant bêtement.

- Ouais bah heureusement alors… nota-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Comment ça, heureusement ? Protesta Alecto.

- Bah vu l'état plus que douteux des mains de certains… erkk ! ça l'aurait pas fait…

- De qui elle parle quand elle dit ça ? Questionna Greyback intrigué.

- Regardes tes mains ! je suis sûre que tu comprendras… répondit Maélyne en souriant.

- Mais elles vont très bien mes mains !

- Alors c'est que tu as besoin de lunettes… Et j'imagine que toi non plus tu n'as rien fait ? Reprit Maélyne en regardant son père.

- J'ai une tête à faire la cuisine ? Répondit sèchement celui-ci.

- Ah non c'est vrai pas du tout… et encore moins avec la toque de cuisinier que tu avais mise.

- Pourquoi elle te plaisais pas ma toque ?

- Euh c'est que… bah…

- Ah non mais pas du tout, maître ! elle vous allait à ravir ! elle vous donnait un air très… commença Bellatrix les yeux brillants.

- Ringard… termina Maélyne.

- Oui c'est vrai que… Ringard ? Répéta Voldemort.

- Ne l'écoutez pas maître, cette toque était de très bon goût ! assura Yaxley.

- Ouais c'est vrai que comparé au plat que tu avais fait, y avait pas photo… fit remarquer la fille du mage noir d'un ton moqueur.

- Comment ça ? Il était pas bon mon hachis parmentier ? Rétorqua le Lord noir en plissant les yeux.

- Mais non il était très bon maître ! s'exclama Bella.

- Ouais si on compte pas le fait qu'on a tous été malades après ça…

- …

- Et, et si on mangeait ? Proposa Narcissa.

- Oui après tout si on s'est donné un mal de chien pour préparer tout ça c'est pas pour que ça fasse joli sur la table… nota Quedvert.

- J'espère quand même que tu aimeras, Maélyne ! s'exclama Matthew.

- Oui parce qu'on remet ça ce soir ! enchaîna Narcissa en souriant.

- Que quoi ? Ce soir ? S'exclama Maélyne avec surprise.

- Bah oui bien sûr pourquoi ?

- Mais vous voulez me gaver comme une oie ou quoi ?

- Non mais c'est un jour de fête et il faut le fêter comme il se doit ! répondit Matthew.

- Ouais pis bon t'es pas la seule à manger non plus hein ! continua Alecto.

- Mais qui a dit que je voulais de vous pour manger avec moi ? Demanda Maélyne en fronçant les sourcils.

_Les Mangemorts la regardèrent bizarrement puis regardèrent le maitre comme s'ils cherchaient un quelconque soutient de sa part. En voyant ça, la fille du seigneur des ténèbres de pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

- Bah faites pas cette tête je plaisantais ! asseyez-vous !

- Attends, t'es entrain de dire que tu es d'accord pour qu'on mange avec toi ? Demanda Goyle surpris.

- Oui bon… j'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ça m'enchante et que je saute de joie ! Mais bon, vu que vous avez fait tout ça pour moi… je me dis que je peux quand même faire cet effort, voilà !

- Hey, vous avez entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? S'étonna Goyle

- Ouais dis donc ! il va neiger ! enchaîna Greyback sur un ton moqueur.

- Ouais bah profitez, c'est pas tous les jours Noël… répondit Maélyne.

- Je crois que vous avez parlé un peu trop vite… fit remarquer Yaxley en regardant ses camarades.

- Oui bon c'est pas tout mais moi je commence à avoir les crocs ! aller, tous à table ! annonça la fille du Lord noir en souriant.

_Tous se regardèrent puis s'assirent à table en se jetant des regards surpris tandis que Maélyne se leva de son siège._

- Bon avant qu'on ne me dise que je suis mal polie et que je manque à mes devoirs… déclara-t-elle. - Je voudrai quand même vous remercier d'avoir préparé tout ça pour moi ! c'est vrai après tout, vous auriez pu très bien ne rien faire et me laisser fêter mon anniversaire toute seule dans mon coin mais vous l'avez pas fait et… même si j'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec la plupart d'entre vous, et que j'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez fait tout ça avec plaisir… ça me touche, beaucoup ! Voilà bon appétit à tous !

_Puis elle s'assit sous les applaudissements de son père suivit de ceux de ses fidèles._

- Très joli discours ! fit remarquer le Mage noir en regardant sa fille.

- M… merci !

- Et la journée ne fait que commencer, nous avons encore d'autres surprises pour toi ! tu ne seras pas déçue, je te le garantie… chuchota Bellatrix à l'oreille de Maélyne un étrange sourire aux lèvres...

* * *

><p><strong>To Be <strong>**Continued...**

**Alors, alors ? ^^**


	11. Chapter 10 2ème partie !

**Coucou tout le monde! j'espère que vous allez bien même par ce grand froid! Brrrr !**

**Alors voilà la suite du chapitre 10! il est peut-être un peu moins drôle que l'autre mais il fallait le faire pour la suite des évènements. Mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même! ^^'''**

_Plumette06! **Ahaha tu aimerais bien savoir hein ! Bah je vais pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, tu verras bien dans le chapitre! :P en tout cas merci pour tes rewiews! ça me fait vraiment très plaisir! ^^ kisouilles x)**_

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 2ème partie !<strong>

**°OoOoO°**

**Un cadeau « empoisonné ! »**

* * *

><p><em>Après avoir passé plus de 3h heures à table à manger le festin qu'avaient préparés les fidèles de son père, Maélyne s'installa dans un des canapés du petit salon pour digérer un peu. <em>

_D'ailleurs il fallait l'admettre qu'ils s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés finalement. Mais avec tout ce qu'elle s'était empiffrée, rien que de penser qu'ils allaient remettre ça au soir même, cela lui donnait presque la nausée._

_Répondant aux messages que lui envoyait sa meilleure amie Erika, elle se dit que pour une journée qui avait mal commencé, le reste s'était pas mal déroulé en fin de compte._

_Pourtant elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'attitude qu'avaient ses parents envers elle, n'était pas du tout normale. Surtout ce qu'avait dit en dernier sa mère sur le fait qu'elle n'allait pas être déçue. Pour elle cela cachait sûrement quelque chose, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient bien pu lui préparer ?_

_OoOoOoO_

_La nuit était tombée sur le manoir et Maélyne qui était dans sa chambre, était de plus en plus inquiète de ce qui allait l'attendre durant cette soirée. _

- Maélyne, descends s'il te plait ! s'exclama Bellatrix en bas des escaliers.

- Oui, oui je descend…

_Et elle s'exécuta avec une boule à l'estomac. _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

- Viens ! répondit simplement la sorcière en lui prenant le bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu verras, viens je te dis !

_Puis Bellatrix emmena Maélyne dans le petit salon et la fit s'asseoir._

- Bon vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? Questionna la jeune femme en regardant son père qui affichait un léger sourire.

- On a une surprise pour toi ! dit-il calmement.

_Là Maélyne ravala sa salive s'attendant au pire. _

- Euh dites-moi… vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien ? Questionna-t-elle en regardant ses parents.

- Oui pourquoi ? Questionna le Mage noir en plissant les yeux.

- Parce que vous êtes vraiment bizarres aujourd'hui…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? S'étonna Bellatrix.

- Bah je sais pas… déjà vous préparez un super déjeuné & diner, vous m'avez pas fait de morale une seule fois pendant la journée comme vous le faites d'habitude, pas essayer de me donner des ordres...

- Et alors ? Tu vas quand même pas te plaindre ?

- Bah attends… vous vous êtes même montrés gentils et comportés comme de vrais parents ! alors franchement il y a de quoi se poser des questions non ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes pas malades ?

_La sorcière aux cheveux crépus regarda en direction de son maître._

- J'ai en fait décidé d'employer une autre méthode avec toi !

- Une autre méthode... répéta Maélyne le regard suspicieux.

- Oui, et tu pourras dire merci à ton oncle car c'est grâce à lui que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je m'y prenne autrement avec toi !

- Vaut mieux tard que jamais…

* * *

><p><em>Dans la soirée, Maélyne eut la grande surprise de voir sa meilleure amie Erika débarquer au manoir. Celle-ci avait en fait été invitée à la fête par Voldemort par l'intermédiaire de son frère. <em>

_Tous mangeaient et buvaient autour d'une grande table garnie de tout sortes de plats avec. Une musique de fond raisonnait pour mettre un peu plus d'ambiance._

- Je suis super contente que tu sois là ! s'exclama Maélyne en regardant son amie.

- Bah attends, c'est normal, j'allais pas manquer ça tout de même ! répondit Erika en souriant.

_Maélyne afficha un léger sourire puis regarda son verre à moitié plein._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Erika inquiète.

- Non c'est juste, je me sens pas à l'aise ! il se passe des choses bizarres aujourd'hui !

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas… déjà ce matin le petit déjeuné, ce soir, cette fête… ça cache quelque chose !

- Bah peut-être qu'ils avaient simplement envie de te faire plaisir !

- Peut-être oui ! mais c'est vraiment louche tout ça ! en tout cas tu me sauve la vie car si j'aurais du me taper la bande de poux encore une fois, ça aurait été mortel !

- Poux ?

- Ah ça c'est le surnom que je leur ai trouvé !

- Quoi ? Non… t'as pas fait ça ?

- Bah si pourquoi ? Tu les trouves beau toi ?

- Ouaip… c'est vrai qu'on peut pas dire que la beauté trône ce soir…

- Et la jeunesse non plus d'ailleurs !

- T'es vraiment pas croyable toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne se refait pas !

- Et t'as pas peur que ton père… fin je veux dire… moi j'oserai pas !

- Quoi ? Oh bah tu sais il est pas si impressionnant que ça…

- Bah attends quand je l'ai vu, j'ai crus que j'allais m'écrouler !

- Ah non mais ça c'est parce que t'as pas l'habitude et que c'est la première fois que tu le vois ! après on s'y fait !

- Et tu crois que je vais pouvoir quand même repartir ?

- T'en fais pas pour ça, mon oncle se charge de tout !

- En tout cas, j'ai jamais vu un festin pareil ! s'exclama Erika bouche bée en regardant la table devant elles.

- Moi si… J'ai eus droit à la même chose ce matin mais en petit déjeuné !

- Ah… ouais je vois ! vive le régime !

- Ouais bah y en a qui à qui ça ferait pas de mal hein… répondit Maélyne en désignant certains Mangemorts en pouffant de rire. - Bah en tout cas sert-toi fais comme chez toi !

_La sorcière sourit puis se laissa tenter par un petit four et l'engloutit de bon cœur puis prit une part de gâteau._

- Euh Lyne... chuchota-t-elle. Surtout ne te retournes pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y en a un qui te regarde…

- Quoi ?

- Je te dis qu'il y a un… fin tu vois ! ça fait au moins 5 minutes qu'il n'arrête pas de te lorgner du coin de l'œil.

- Ah… et Il est comment ? Fin de quoi il l'air ?

- Bah… il a au moins la 40aine, voir plus… blond et porte un costard cravate…

_La fille du seigneur des ténèbres grimaça et tourna discrètement la tête pour voir qui était son « soupirant » puis retourna vivement la tête en sursautant en voyant que l'homme en question était Yaxley._

- Oh non quelle horreur ! pourquoi il me regarde comme ça cet abruti ! pesta-t-elle avec dégoût.

- Ah ça c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ! mais vu la manière don il te regarde… répondit Erika en pouffant de rire.

- Erk… !

- Et encore, c'est pas le seul à le faire…

- T'as fini, oui ?

- Bah quoi ? J'y peux rien, c'est pas de ma faute s'ils te regardent comme des vautours prêts à s'attaquer à leur proie ! en plus tu as entendu, il y a de la musique ! peut-être qu'il y en a un qui va t'inviter à danser ! lâcha Erika avec un sourire taquin.

- Non mais arrêtes ! ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ! tu vas finir par me filer des urticaires !

_Soudain, une musique plus douce s'éleva dans la pièce._

- Pourquoi ils ont changé de musique ?

- Je crois que tu n'auras pas le temps de le savoir… tiens-toi bien parce qu'il arrive !

- Qui ça ?

- Ton « soupirant » !

- Oh non pas ça ! gémit Maélyne en mordillant un bout de serviette qui se trouvait sur la table tandis que le Mangemort s'avançait vers elles.

- Lyne, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Erika en regardant son amie qui s'était cachée sous la table.

- Je me cache, ça se voit pas ? Occupe-le, je fais diversion !

- Mais tu…

- Hum, hum… les interrompit Yaxley en se grattant clairement la gorge tout en s'arrêtant devant la chaise de Maélyne.

- Oui ? Répondit Erika gênée.

- Je me demandais si la demoiselle cachée sous la table voudrait bien m'accorder cette danse… s'exclama l'homme avec un sourire.

_A ces mots, Maélyne qui était cachée sous la table, écarquilla les yeux et grimaça de dégoût en mettant sa main droite sur la bouche._

- Jt'e déteste, Erika ! grogna-t-elle doucement pour que personne ne l'entende.

- Euh… c'est que… commença Erika en regardant en direction de son amie.

_Celle-ci releva la tête et la secoua vivement en signe de négation en faisant glisser son pouce droite sous son cou en signe que si elle disait quoique se soit elle était « morte. »_

- ça va pas être possible ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse du Mangemort.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que… parce qu'elle a mal au ventre ! elle a trop mangé, oui c'est ça elle a trop mangé !

_Yaxley la regarda d'un air incrédule puis observa l'assiette qui se trouvait devant celle d'Erika._

- Mais son assiette est vide…

- Ah oui… ah oui mais non ça c'est normal, elle n'a rien mangé parce qu'elle a trop mangé ce matin voilà ! c'est pour ça que son assiette est vide !

_Pendant ce temps Maélyne s'éloignait à quatre pattes sous la table pour sortir discrètement de la pièce mais elle fut vite prise en « flagrant délit » par son père. _

- Et merde chuis repérée !

Elle leva la tête vers lui et afficha un large sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques sous la table ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

. Euh je… j'ai perdu une boucle d'oreille ! répondit Maélyne en souriant bêtement.

- Mais tu ne portais pas de boucles d'oreilles, si ? Fit remarquer Bellatrix en plissant les yeux.

- Ah, ah bon ? T'es sûre ?

- Cissy! elle portait des boucles d'oreille ? Demanda subitement Bella à sa sœur en désignant Maélyne.

- Non, je crois pas non… pourquoi ? Lucius ! elle portait des boucles d'oreilles ?

- Non moi j'ai rien vu…

- Alors, tu vois que tu n'en portais pas ! maintenant tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriquais sous cette table ? Reprit Voldemort.

- En fait j'allais aller … au petit coin ! oui j'ai un mal de ventre affreux ! répondit Maélyne en grimaçant et se tenant le ventre.

- Un mal de ventre hein… Sors d'ici tout de suite !

_La jeune femme s'exécuta._

- On pourra pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé au moins…

- Tiens, tiens, la souris est enfin sortit de son « trou » ? Demanda Yaxley en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire crispé.

- Lyne, c'est ton anniversaire, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter pour t'amuser ? Après tout on est là pour ça non ? S'exclama Matthew.

- Ah t'as raison, c'est fout ce que je m'amuse… Marmonna la jeune femme.

- Et ma proposition tient toujours ! aurais-je l'honneur que tu m'accorde cette danse ? Enchaina le Mangemort en regardant Maélyne droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci afficha des yeux ronds.

- Euh c'est que… hésita la jeune femme. - Plus tard !

- Plus tard ? Répéta l'homme en inclinant la tête.

- Aller Lyne ! c'est quoi, une danse ? S'exclama Erika en souriant.

_La fille du Lord noir tourna la tête vers son amie se demandant à quoi elle jouait._

- En plus tu danses très bien !

- Erika… articula Maélyne entre ses dents en la fusillant du regard.

- Vraiment ? Questionna Le mage noir en tournant la tête vers sa fille. – Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y ! montre-nous tes talents !

_Ok cette fois c'était clair, elle ne pourrait pas se débiner. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Erika de faire ça. En plus elle n'avait aucune envie de danser. Marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, elle finit par se résigner et accepta de danser avec Yaxley en se jurant que ça serait la première et la dernière dans qu'elle ferait dans cette fichue soirée._

* * *

><p><em>Après avoir donné son cadeau à son amie, et lui avoir expliqué que si elle l'avait poussée à danser avec le Mangemort s'était uniquement pour qu'elle se détente et s'amuse un peu, Erika rentra chez elle. La soirée touchait à sa fin et Maélyne s'apprêtait à aller dans sa chambre quand son père l'interpella à nouveau.<em>

- Restes, ici ! il y a encore une surprise pour toi !

_Hésitante, celle-ci se mordit la lèvre puis fit marche arrière en direction du petit salon se demandant ce qui allait encore lui arriver._

- Et voilà mon cadeau ! Déclara Voldemort en souriant.

- Un cadeau ?... répéta Maélyne

- Oui un cadeau ! acquiesça le mage noir. – Bella ? Reprit-t-il en regardant la sorcière.

_Le sourire aux lèvres, celle-ci se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte._

- Tu peux venir ! dit-elle à l'adresse de quelqu'un qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis un homme entra dans le salon. C'était Yaxley qui venait d'entrer sous le regard surpris de Maélyne qui se demandait ce qu'il fichait encore ici. __Et puis ils avaient bien parlés de cadeau non ? En tout cas c'est ce que la jeune femme avait compris. Alors pourquoi sa mère avait-elle fait venir le Mangemort ? Etait-ce lui qui devait le lui donner ?_

- Re bonsoir ! fit le Mangemort à l'adresse de Maélyne.

- … Et ? … Lâcha-t-elle simplement en buvant une goutte de thé glacé.

- Voici ton cadeau ! répondit Bellatrix en souriant.

_Maélyne regarda le Mangemort tourna la tête vers ses parents._

- C'est sympa de me faire cadeau d'un esclave ! c'est pour éviter que je ne passe mes nerfs sur tes autres poux que tu m'offre celui-ci ? Questionna la fille du Lord noir en regardant celui-ci.

- Non, pas tout à fait … répondit Voldemort.

- Ah… alors c'est lui qui doit me remettre ton cadeau ? Tenta Maélyne.

- Non plus !

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici alors ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est ton cadeau ! répéta Bella.

- Bah attends si c'est mon cadeau, je peux très passer mes nerfs dessus non ?

- Que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi ? Répéta Yaxley en grimaçant.

- Bh oui, il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose si t'es mon cadeau...

- On verra ça plus tard… pour l'heure s'il est ici c'est parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle à nouvelle à t'annoncer ! enchaîna le Lord noir.

- Ah... Et euh quelle est cette si grande nouvelle ?

- Tu vas te marier dans 2 semaines ! annonça Le mage noir en souriant.

- … Quoi ? Fit la jeune femme en grimaçant. Puis elle reprit une gorgée de thé glacé.

- Et voici ton futur mari ! termina Bella en désignant Yaxley qui afficha un léger sourire en tournant la tête en regardant Maélyne.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Alors alors ^^ ?


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou tout le monde! Et oui me revoilà après un longgg moment d'absence. J'avais pas de choses à faire et l'inspiration m'avais un peu quittée il faut dire. Mais je reviens pour poster la suite de ma fic! ^^_

_J'espère que vous continuerez à l'apprécier! :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

* * *

><p>- Ah... Et euh quelle est cette si grande nouvelle ?<p>

- Tu vas te marier dans 2 semaines ! Annonça Le mage noir en souriant.

- … Quoi ? Fit la jeune femme en grimaçant. Puis elle reprit une gorgée de thé glacé.

- Et voici ton futur mari ! termina Bella en désignant Yaxley qui afficha un léger sourire en tournant la tête en regardant Maélyne.

_A ces mots, Maélyne recracha le contenu de thé glacé qu'elle avait dans sa bouche, manquant de s'étouffer en entendant la réponse._

- P… pardon ? Ah j'ai compris ! vous me faites marcher ! vous êtes doués ! pour un peu j'y aurais presque cru !

- Mais tu as toutes les raisons de nous croire mon ange noir ! répondit Voldemort d'un ton calme.

- C'est une blague j'espère ?

- Pas du tout. Tout est déjà organisé ! Enchaina Bellatrix visiblement ravie de l'effet de surprise.

_Maélyne fixa ses parents bouche bée devant leur annonce. Ok visiblement ce n'était pas une blague, et ils étaient sérieux. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur avait prit de faire une chose pareille et sans lui en parler avant qui plus est ?_

_Elle voulu répliquer quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Non ce n'était pas vrai, ils la faisaient marcher, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce plan foireux ?_

_Elle resta quelques minutes figée sur place incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, les yeux perdus dans le vide._

- Alors tu n'as rien à dire ? Demanda Bellatrix en regardant sa fille.

- T'as fumé quoi ce matin ? Répliqua froidement Maélyne en fixant son père du regard.

- …

- Non mais c'est une plaisanterie, vous êtes pas sérieux, là ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps que tu te marie ! Et … que tu aies des enfants !

- Heing ? Des enfants ?

- Oui, j'aimerai bien avoir des petits enfants qui courent partout, qui font les fous et que je pourrai torturer à ma guise…

- Bah voyons…

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas envie d'avoir des enfants ?

- Non !

- Ah non ?

- Non !

- Même pas un tout petit ?

- Nnnnon !

- Aller pour me faire plaisir ?

- J'ai dit non !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi alors ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah j'ai acheté tout pleins de bouquins à lire concernant les enfants de 0 à 5ans…

- Si tu as la fibre paternelle qui te démange, tu n'as qu'à faire un autre enfant. Comme ça tu feras d'une pierre, deux coups ! Tu seras à la fois père et à la fois grand père.

- Oui mais c'est pas la même chose…

- Et qui vous a permis de tout organiser sans m'en parler avant ?

- Parce que tu aurais accepté de te marier ? Questionna Voldemort surpris.

- Tu m'as bien regardé ? Répliqua sèchement Maélyne.

- Je me doutais que tu allais répondre ça. Et c'est donc pour cette raison que je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Pour que tu n'aies pas le choix. Et comme ça, ça me permet de pouvoir toujours avoir un œil sur toi !

- Dis plutôt que c'était un prétexte pour encore plus me pourrir la vie et continuer d'avoir le contrôle sur moi, ouais…

- Tu comprends vite !

- Hm… mais tu as oublié un léger détail !

- Et lequel ?

_La jeune femme posa son verre sur la table basse et se leva puis s'approcha de son père qui était assit dans son grand fauteuil. _

- C'est qu'il est hors de question que je me marie et encore moins avec une des poux !

_Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla en direction de la porte en bousculant Yaxley pour sortir de la pièce._

- Maélyne, reviens ici ! S'écria Bellatrix en la poursuivant.

- Fiche-moi la paix ! Siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui … ? Commença Matthew qui descendait les escaliers.

- Tu étais au courant pour le mariage ? La coupa Maélyne d'un ton sec.

- Euh et bien…

- Peu importe. Annulez tout car il n'y aura pas de mariage !

- Si ! s'exclama Bella.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non…

- Tu vas continuer encore longtemps comme ça ?

- Bah jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par te dessécher, pourquoi ?

- Han, de toute manière tu obéiras que tu le veuilles ou non.

- NON. IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME MARIE AVEC CE VIEUX CROÛTON !

- Merci pour le vieux croûton… marmonna Yaxley en grimaçant.

- De rien c'est gratuit… Répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton ciglant.

- Bah quoi ? C'est un très beau cadeau non ? Fit Bellatrix en plissant les yeux.

- Tu parles d'un cadeau… rétorqua Maélyne en grimaçant tout en secouant la tête. Je savais bien que tout ça n'était pas net, que c'était pas pour rien toute cette mascarade ce matin au petit déjeuné et ce soir et que vous étiez bien trop gentils pour que ça soit sans arrière pensée.

- Je suis toujours là au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! S'exclama Yaxley en regardant froidement celle-ci.

- OUI MAIS ON T'AS PAS SONNé ! Alors restes dans ton coin, pigé ?

- Le maître t'offre cette faveur, tu devrais en être fière ! Lâcha le Mangemort d'un ton grave.

- Oui, tu devrais être contente, honorée même ! continua Bella.

- Contente ? … Répéta Maélyne en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de te réjouir de cette nouvelle Maélyne, cela est très navrant… s'exclama Voldemort.

- Ah non mais je suis ravie, penses-tu. Oui… on me bousille mon anniversaire en m'offrant le plus immonde des cadeaux et par la même occasion on me bousille le restant de ma vie mais à part ça tout va bien. Non c'est cool. Je suis … enchantée ! répondit la jeune femme sur un ton ironique.

- Eh bien je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire !

- …

- De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix. Tu te marieras, que le veuilles ou non ! et crois-moi que c'est tout dans ton intérêt, de coopérer !

- Non mais ça tourne vraiment pas rond dans ta tête... tu crois vraiment que je vais obéir bien sagement pendant que tu me pourris encore plus la vie ? En plus tu aurais quand même pu choisir plus beau et... plus jeune, surtout. Erk ! Non, non… hors de question que je me marie ! Jamais tu m'entends ! JAMAIS !

_Sur ces mots, elle bouscula son oncle et s'en alla dans sa chambre._

- ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé finalement ! Nota le Mage satisfait.

- Oui, ça aurait pu être pire… fit remarquer Bellatrix acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

- Maître, êtes-vous sûr que… commença Yaxley hésitant.

- Bien sûr ! De toute manière je ne lui donne pas le choix. Sans compter que ça sera une très bonne chose pour tout le monde. Ne t'en fais pas, dans deux semaines, elle sera à toi ! Répondit le Lord noir.

- Je ne saurais comment vous remercier, maître… s'exclama le Mangemort le regard plein de reconnaissance.

- Oh mais tu n'as pas à me remercier… cela ne profitera pas qu'à toi. Et au moins je suis sûr qu'avec cette union elle ne nous trahira pas ! elle n'en aura pas l'occasion de toute manière. Et à moi les petits enfants !

** Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Maélyne. **

- C'est pas vrai ! Ragea la jeune femme le dos collé contre la porte.

_Folle de rage, elle mis sans dessus dessous toutes les étagères qui se trouvaient dans la pièce puis cassa tout ce qui se trouva à portée de ses mains et enfin piétina les vêtements qu'elle avait mis par terre, se disant que si quelqu'un osait avoir le culot de venir lui demander pourquoi elle faisait tout ce bouquant, elle lui ferait sa fête._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quelques jours plus tard. <em>**

_Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Voldemort avait annoncé non sans ménagement à sa fille qu'elle allait se marier. Et bien qu'elle ait du se faire une raison, la pilule avait beaucoup mal à passer. Et pour ce faire, elle était restée cloitrée dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir._

- Aller dépêche-toi Queudver, qu'est-ce que tu peux être lent… soupira Maélyne avec agacement.

- Oui, oui je me dépêche, je me dépêche ! C'est pas une vie d'être traité comme un esclave… marmonna le petit homme en passant l'éponge sur la moquette de la chambre.

- Oh arrête de râler hein. Si tu avais fait plus attention en m'apportant la boisson on n'en serait pas là. Et regarde ma moquette dans quel état elle est maintenant !

_Soudain on frappa à la porte._

- Bah reste pas planté là, vas ouvrir ! Ordonna Maélyne.

_Queudver s'exécuta aussitôt._

_- _Euh mademoiselle… dit-il en couinant légèrement.

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est… Yaxley ! il… commença le petit homme.

- Je ne veux pas le voir ! Le coupa sèchement la fille du Lord noir.

- Il faut qu'on parle… S'exclama le Mangemort avec sérieux.

- Fiche-le dehors, je veux pas le voir ici ! s'exclama Maélyne en s'adressant à _Queudver._

- Mais…

- Fiche-le dehors, fiche-le dehors ! FICHE-LE DEHORS ! JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR ! TU ENTENDS ? JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR ! OU SINON JE SENS QUE JE VAIS FAIRE... ! UN !

_Là, tout le manoir se mit à trembler._

- Ah non, non. Pas de scandale mademoiselle, pas de scandale ! S'exclama le petit homme apeuré en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

_Puis il se tourna vers Yaxley en tremblant._

- Je suis désolé, elle ne veut pas te voir pour… pour le moment…

- Oui j'ai entendu…

- Rahh ! je vais te montrer comment on fiche quelqu'un dehors, Queudever ! grogna Maélyne en se retournant pour faire face aux deux hommes. - Toi, je veux pas te voir, alors tu dégages d'ici, compris ! reprit-elle en poussant Yaxley dans le couloir.

- Hors de question. Je ne partirai pas tant qu'on aura pas parlé ! répondit celui-ci en s'accrochant à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire, alors va-t en ! Siffla la jeune femme.

- Oui je sais, je sais ! je suis un imbécile, mal poli, prétentieux, calculateur, manipulateur, un poux… et tu peux m'arrêter quand ça te suffit hein.

- Oh tu peux continuer la liste est longue ! répliqua Maélyne d'un ton moqueur.

- …

- Aller va-t en !

_Furieuse, elle se mit à lui balancer tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa main au visage. Le Mangemort se retrouva bombardé de livres, une lampe de chevet, une chaine stéréo ainsi que la moitié d'une étagère pleine de babioles… _

- Tu déguerpis d'ici ou je continue à te balancer le reste de ma chambre à la figure ? Enchaîna Maélyne en regardant le Mangemort qui avait finis par tomber par terre, n'ayant pas pu éviter tous les objets.

- C'est bon, c'es bon je m'en vais ! S'exclama Yaxley en essayant de se relever. Mais la fille du seigneur des ténèbres continuait à lui envoyer des choses à la figure.

- Prends ça ! puis ça ! puis ça ! ah non pas ça, je dois le ranger dans l'armoire… dit-elle en ramassant sur lui un soutien-gorge.

_Le Mangemort afficha des yeux ronds puis se releva._

- C'est bon, tu as finis ta crise ? On peut parler maintenant ? Lâcha froidement l'homme en plissant les yeux.

_Maélyne roula des yeux._

- Tu vas voir si j'ai finis ma crise ! Beugla-t-elle.

_Et d'autres objets volèrent de plus belle : Des plumes, des journaux, des sacs, des chaussures, un petit pouf._

_- _Oh, c'est pas bientôt finit tout ce bruit ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? S'écria Voldemort qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir alerté par le boucan en évitant de justesse un cadre photo.

- Maître, c'est… commença Yaxley plein de bleus.

- C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ?

- J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle m'a envoyé balader…

- Visiblement il n'y a pas que toi qu'elle envoi balader… et tu t'es laissé faire ?

- Bah j'ai pu éviter certains objets mais elle était plus rapide que moi…

- Maélyne, arrêtes ça tout de suite ! S'exclama le Mage noir.

Mais visiblement celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et encore moins entendu, trop occupée à chercher d'autres objets à balancer à la figure de son « fiancé »

- MAELYNE ! Cria-t-il

- Et prends ça ! S'exclama celle-ci en se retournant tout lançant une corbeille à papier que Voldemort se reçu en pleine poire.

- ça suffit… Maélyne ! Siffla le Mage noir en colère tout en se tenant le visage.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Yaxley qui s'était ramassé la corbeille de papier mais son père, la jeune femme recula d'un pas en le fixant.

- Oh, oh… fit-elle avec un sourire gêné. – T'es là… tu ne lis plus ?

- Non, je ne lis plus ! Répliqua Voldemort avec un sourire crispé. – Et je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu lire dans tout ce vacarme. Tu improvises dans un nettoyage de printemps ? ça te prend souvent de balancer des corbeilles à papier sur les gens ?

_Maélyne afficha des yeux ronds._

- Bah je… c'est que… oh et puis quelle idée de te mettre constamment devant moi aussi ! Pis c'est pas toi que je visais, mais lui ! mon sois disant fiancé ! qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici toi ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de dégager ! Rétorqua-t-elle à l'adresse de Yaxley en lui envoyant_ des cadres photos, des peluches, un Skitty… Un Skitty ! _

_La fille du Lord noir s'arrêta net et regarda l'homme. Elle lui avait lancé son Skitty ? Son serpent adoré ? La peluche qu'elle préférait ! _

- … Plus un geste ! Tu vas tout doucement me rendre ce serpent… s'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant lentement.

- Et c'est reparti… soupira le Mage noir.

- Pourquoi ça ? Questionna Yaxley un sourire en coin des lèvres.

- Parce que ! Donne-le moi tout de suite… menaça la jeune femme.

_A ces mots, le sourire du Mangemort s'élargit. _

- Avec un doux baiser vous l'aurez !

- … et puis quoi encore ?

- Entre nous ce n'est pas très cher payé après tout ce que tu m'as lancé en pleine figure…

- Un point pour Yaxley. Là, il n'a pas tord… nota Voldemort en regardant sa fille.

Celle-ci grimaça de dégoût.

- Plutôt crever…

- Comme tu voudras ! Acheva le Mangemort.

_Puis tourna les talons et s'en alla dans le couloir avec le serpent._

- Hey reviens ici ! Reviens ici ! S'écria Maélyne en se lançant à sa poursuite. Puis elle se jeta sur Yaxley pour lui arracher la peluche des mains.

- Que c'est beau l'amour naissant… S'exclama le Lord noir avec une voix douce.

- Amour ? Répéta la jeune femme. Le jour où je l'aimerai, les trois petits cochons viendront sonner à la porte parce qu'ils auront des ailes et tu déclareras ta flamme à Maman.

- ….

- Tiens au fait pendant que j'y pense… Oublies pas que demain, on a la petite fête avec mes amis !

- Quoi ? S'exclama Voldemort surpris.

- Bah oui, tu te souviens pas ? ça fait déjà un moment que je t'avais prévenue pourtant…

- Attends, tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'autoriser à faire cette petite fête ? J'ai déjà permis que ton amie vienne pour ton anniversaire, c'est amplement suffisant non ?

- Non c'est pas suffisant. D'autant plus que ça fait plus d'un mois que je t'ai dit que je la ferais !

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord pour que tu la fasse !

- ça, ça m'ai complètement égal. Et disons que comme tu m'impose ce fichu mariage et que je n'ai pas le choix… j'ai le droit de faire cette fête ! Après tout, ce n'est que justice!

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

Voilà, voilà!

Des tites reviews ? ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde! Et oui, désolée pour cette longue absence. Mais je ne vous oublie pas ainsi que la suite de mon histoire! (que j'y réfléchis activement d'ailleurs xD)

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir que vous continuez à aimer!

**Plumette06:** ça j'en sais rien lol (enfin si je sais, puisque c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire et que j'ai déjà avancé à ce moment-là :p ) Mais je ne dirai rien, tu verras par toi-même! ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant :)

**Elonora Londubat:** J'avoue que je me suis éclatée à écrire ce passage-là! mdrr Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ^^

Donc voilà la suite! Bonne lecture à tous :p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

La fête à la maison !

_Le jour de la petite fête qu'organisait Maélyne au manoir était enfin arrivé et pour ce faire, elle avait mobilisé ou plutôt contraint les fidèles de son père pour l'aider aux préparatifs._

- Où je dois mettre ça ? Questionna Goyle un gros bac de CD de musique entre les mains.

- A côté de la … bah où est la chaine Hifi ? Questionna Maélyne.

- La quoi ?

_La jeune femme cligna des yeux et se précipita hors du salon._

- Matthew, t'as pas vu la chaine Hifi ?

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas là ? Je croyais qu'ils devaient la descendre non ?

- Bah oui mais je la trouve pas ! Hey, où est-ce que vous avez foutu la chaine Hifi ? Demanda Maélyne en s'adressant à Alecto et Lucius qui passaient par là avec des piles de verres en plastique à la main.

- La quoi ?

- …

- C'est quoi la chaine ifu ? Demanda Alecto.

- Hifi, idiote ! C'est l'appareil pour écouter la musique que j'ai dans ma chambre. J'avais demandé à ce qu'on le descende !

- Ah bah je sais pas moi. C'est pas moi qui m'en occupe ! Répondit la sorcière.

_Après avoir donné quelques directives, la fille du Lord noir s'octroya une petite pause dans le jardin. Elle plaça ses lunettes de soleil sur le visage et s'installa confortablement sur une chaise longue._

- Maélyne, passe-moi un verre s'exclama Bella.

- Parce que tu peux plus te lever maintenant ?

- Tu peux bien faire ça non ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié qu'à ton âge, on compte ses pas ! Répondit celle-ci d'un ton sarcastique.

- …

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Questionna Bellatrix en dévisageant sa fille.

- ça ce voit pas ? Je fais une pause !

- Tu fais une pause ?

- Oui, je fais une pause !

- Tu oses faire une pause alors qu'on s'active tous pour t'aider à préparer cette maudite fête moldue ?

- ça n'est pas une fête moldue ! et puis les préparatifs sont presque terminé !

- Une fête avec des appareils Moldus, c'est une fête Moldue !

- ça n'est pas une… oh et puis crotte ! Pense ce que tu veux ! Façon t'es pas invitée, alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que… Quoi ? Comment ça je suis pas invitée ?

- Non tu n'es pas invitée !

- Alors tu veux dire qu'on se crève le cul à te préparer cette fête alors qu'on est même pas invités ?

- Bah non ! Pourquoi t'avais envie de rester avec nous à utiliser des objets moldus ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu m'as bien regardée !

- Je te rassure, moi non plus je ne tiens pas à ce que tu restes…

- Quand je pense que le maître cède à tous tes caprices !

_Quelques heures plus tard, la sonnette de la porte retentit._

- Ahaha. Ils sont là ! Fit Maélyne en souriant.

Puis elle se précipita dans le hall pour ouvrir la porte. Là environ une dizaine de personnes étaient postées devant la porte.

- Hello ! Entrez seulement. S'exclama-t-elle à leur adresse.

- Coucou ma belle, comment ça va ! fit un jeune homme en faisant la bise à Maélyne.

- Salut Seb ! super et toi ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Tiens, j'ai apporté les CD que tu m'a demandé ! s'exclama Erika en faisant aussi la bise à son amie.

- Et moi les boissons ! fit un autre jeune femme

- Ah génial ! tu peux les poser sur la table au fond ! répondit Maélyne.

_Et la fête démarra. Tout le monde dansait, chantait et mangeait de bon cœur. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait rien de telle qu'une soirée entre amis pour remonter le moral à la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui en avait grandement besoin ces temps-ci. Et elle était ravie d'avoir fait déguerpir toute la clique de poux ténébreuse pour avoir le manoir à elle seule._

* * *

><p><strong>Deux heures plus tard <strong>

- Saga Africa, ambiance de la brouousse ! Saga africa ! S'exclama Maélyne en dansant joyeusement. YEAH ! Sa…

- Saga africa, Maélyne, je suis làaaaaa ! Fit Voldemort en « chantant » et l'imitant se trémousser derrière elle.

- Hiii

_Sous l'effet de surprise, celle-ci sursauta et trébucha sur la table faisant voler un gros vase remplit de sangria sur son père. Un « Oh… ! » provenant des Mangemorts et des amis de Maélyne raisonna dans la pièce._

- Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais qu'on avait dit 1h !

- Oui mais j'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt ! Et puis Nagini commençait à en avoir marre alors…

- Comment ça Nagini commençait à en avoir marre ? Et ma fête alors ?

- Eh bien on va la terminer avec vous !

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout…

- …

_Elle grimaça._

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

_Maélyne inclina la tête et se mit à tourner autour de son père en le regardant scrupuleusement. Celui-ci portait une chemise noire assortie à un pantalon en cuire à patte d'éléphant avec des ficelles qui descendent ainsi qu'un chapeau haute forme et des lunettes à soleil._

- Ma tenue pour faire la fête, bien sûr !

- Ah oui… et… les baskets aussi ?

- Ah ça c'est pour le côté « jeune » Alors comment tu la trouve ma tenue ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Comment me trouvez-vous ? Demanda le Lord noir en s'adressant à ses fidèles.

- Très réussi maître, très réussi !

- Et vous ?

_Les amis de Maélyne qui s'étaient un peu écartés, se regardèrent perplexes n'osant rien dire de peur de subir la rage du Mage Noir._

- Ringard ! Enchaina la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? J'ai quand même fait un effort non ? J'ai mis des baskets !

- Oui, heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas…

- Bon c'est décidé, on reste avec vous.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Allons dansons et que la fête continue !

_Le Mage Noir s'avança un peu plus au milieu et constata qu'aucune personne présente ne semblait vouloir faire un pas pour aller le rejoindre._

- Et bien quoi qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Ne restez pas plantés là, dansez !

_Tous le regardèrent un peu bizarrement._

- Aller venez ne soyez pas timides !

- Mais maître, il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait de la musique avant… Proposa Narcissa.

- Ah oui oui, c'est vrai… Alors en avant la musique ! _Il pointa sa baguette en direction de l'appareil servant pour écouter la musique et commença à « danser ». Mais s'arrêta net quand il entendit une voix « enfantine » qui se mettait à chanter :_

_« Tu es mon petit trésor,_

_À tes cotés est mon coeur,_

_Car j'aime te câliner mon amour adoré. »_

_Affichant de grands yeux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres baissa les yeux et vit un lapin gris et blanc aux grandes oreilles et aux grands yeux bleus contemplant sa carotte continuer de chanter :_

_« Bisous, bisous, bisous, bisous_

_Tu es mon petit doudou,_

_Tu es mon étoile filante que je garde avec moi._

_La la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la laaa »_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? S'exclama le Lord Noir en désignant le lapin assit par terre.

- Bah… un lapin ? Répondit bêtement Maélyne qui essayait tant bien que mal de se forcer à arrêter d'éclater de rire.

- Oui je vois bien que c'est un lapin ! Mais que fait-il ici ?

- Bah c'est toi qui a lancé la musique. Tu devrais le savoir…

_Pendant un court instant, un silence pesant s'installa. Un silence durant lequel le petit lapin câlin de Jamba' volait joyeusement devant Voldemort en agitant sa carotte._

- C'est pas censé être un ange qui doit passer plutôt qu'un fichu lapin ? Questionna Le Lord Noir agacé.

- Bah oui, mais les anges étaient en grève alors… Répondit Maélyne en haussant les épaules.

- Maélyne sors-le immédiatement d'ici ! Ordonna Voldemort. Ou t'auras droit à un …

_- « Bisou, bisou, bisou, bisou ! » chantonna le lapin._

- Erk… Fit la jeune femme en grimaçant.

- Bah quoi tu veux pas de bisou ?

- Heh non, non ça va aller je crois …

- « Tu es mon petit trésor… » Continua le lapin.

- Que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! S'exclama Voldemort.

- Je m'en charge maître ! Répondit précipitamment Bellatrix.

- Ah Bellatrix… Commença Le Mage Noir.

« Mon amour adoré ! » Termina le lapin.

- Maître ? Fit la sorcière avec de grands yeux.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? T'as bien entendu que c'était pas moi quand même !

- Euh oui, oui… maître ! Bien sûr…

A ces mots, le lapin disparut au plus grand soulagement du Lord Noir.

- Bon… euh avant de décider si vous restez ou pas, on va d'abord… se concerter avant hein ! Annonça Maélyne comme si de rien n'était.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour voir s'ils sont d'accord que vous restiez, quelle question !

- Bien sûr qu'ils sont d'accord ! Hein que vous êtes d'accord ?

_Les amis de Maélyne regardèrent le Mage noir acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête avec une point d'inquiétude sur leur visage._

- Hey, arrêtes de les regarder comme ça. Tu vois pas que tu leur fait peur ?!

- Oh… Même dans cette tenue ?

- Spécialement dans cette tenue…

- …

- Oui bah moi je dis qu'on va en parler ensemble !

_Puis sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers ses amis et là, une longue discussion à voix basse commença. Une conversation à laquelle le Lord Noir essaya de s'incruster en s'avançant doucement vers eux pour tenter d'entendre de plus près ce qu'ils se disaient._

_Mais manque de chance pour lui, sa fille l'avait déjà repérer entrain de s'approcher et le fusilla du regard._

- Bah quoi ? Demanda-t-il faussement surpris.

- On a pas finit ! Répliqua Maélyne.

- Ah pardon… répondit Voldemort en s'éloignant. Je vous en prie, faites comme si j'étais pas là…

- Mais c'est ce qu'on fait depuis tout à l'heure !

- …

- Mais c'est qu'elle se croit vraiment tout permis celle-là ! Marmonna l'un des Mangemorts visiblement agacé de rester là planté comme un piquet.

- Bon ! Lança Maélyne. On a discuté et on a décidé qu'on allait finalement terminer la soirée ailleurs qu'ici !

- Ah oui ? Et peut-on savoir où vous comptiez la finir ?

- En boîte !

- En… boîte ? Répéta le Lord Noir.

- Tu as bien entendu. Et comme tu as, enfin, vous, avez bien gâché le début et que vous semblez tellllement vouloir rester avec nous ce soir, vous allez nous accompagner !

- Voilà une sage décision de ta part, ma fille ! Je vois que tu as enfin compris que ça ne te servirait à rien de résister. Nous allons donc venir avec vous !

- Même nous, maître ? Balbutia Lucius.

- Oui, même vous, mes p'tits poux ! S'exclama Maélyne un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et qu'allons-nous faire exactement ? Demanda Goyle.

- Danser pardi !

- Danser ?

- Absolument ! Donc vous allez tous venir avec nous ce soir. Par contre… on a quand même un problème. Et pas des moindre…

- Quel problème ? Demanda Voldemort.

- Et bien, je veux bien faire un effort pour cette fois de sortir tes toutous, mais toi... si tu tiens tellement à venir avec nous, tu as très exactement 1h et 20 minutes pour te fabriquer une potion pour changer d'apparence !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien disons que tu…

- Que quoi ?

- Mais enfin ! Déjà que ça va être la honte de penser que mon père m'accompagne en boite, mais j'aurai l'air de quoi moi tu t'affiche comme ça avec moi ? C'est pas au musée des horreurs qu'on va aller ! Et en plus je te rappelle qu'Halloween c'est déjà passé alors…

_A ces mots, le Mage noir lui lança un regard noir qui voulait dire qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas argumenter d'avantage._

- … Alors… alors… ajouta-t-elle hésitante. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu viens avec nous comme ça, franchement ça craint !

- Comment oses-tu parler au seigneur des ténèbres comment ça ? Rugit Bellatrix.

- Maélyne, je croyais que ce n'était pas une fête Moldue, alors… Commença Voldemort perplexe.

- Et bah justement. Le coupa la jeune femme. On a changé nos plans. On va aller dans une boite de nuit Moldue !

- QUOI ?!

- Et tu crois quand même pas qu'il va te suivre là-bas ! Protesta Bellatrix.

- Oh mais j'espère bien qu'il va nous suivre. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

- Dans un endroit Moldu… marmonna Yaxley. Tu veux obliger le Seigneur des Ténèbres à aller en ces lieus infâmes ! Tu ne peux pas comme tous bons sorciers de sang pur qui se respecte, aller dans un endroit digne de ce nom, non ?

- Hey le papy à la mâchoire qui pend. T'es gentil, mais ça se règle en famille. Alors met-là en veilleuse pigé ? ça nous économisera un peu d'air…

_Le Sorcier plissa les yeux et la dévisagea. La jeune femme soupira d'exaspération._

- Très bien Maélyne, tu as gagné. Je vais venir avec vous. Acheva Voldemort. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure, ils viennent eux aussi !

- Quoi ? S'exclama Bellatrix effarée les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ? Répéta Yaxley, Narcissa et les Carrow.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Les imita le Lord Noir.

- Maitre, vous n'allez quand même pas nous demander de… Balbutia Lucius paniqué.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Maître… Fit Bellatrix avec une mine décomposée.

_Là, une rafale de chuchotements s'éleva dans la pièce. Devant toute cette « agitation » Maélyne eut beaucoup de m al à cacher un fou rire._

- SILENCE ! Gronda Voldemort. Et Maélyne cesse de rire comme ça !

Celle-ci continua quelques secondes sous le regard noir des fidèles de son père et s'arrêta net en prenant un air sérieux.

- Hey, me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est pas à moi qu'il faut vous en prendre. C'est lui qui tient à nous accompagner. Bon… mais avant ça, il va falloir qu'on passe à votre relooking…

- A notre relooking ? Enchaina Alecto en la dévisageant.

- Oui, parce que vos robes de films d'horreurs des années 50… euh non ! Non, franchement ça le fait pas du tout ! Je dirais même que pour certains c'est carrément tout l'ensemble qui va pas du tout et qu'ils auraient sacrément besoin de chirurgie esthétique, bien que je me dise que ça ne serait pas suffisants et qu'il faudrait plutôt un miracle pour vous rendre vraiment présentables, mais on a pas le temps. Donc on va faire avec ce qu'on a…

- Bah ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre… Répliqua Crabbe indigné.

- Mais de rien, c'est avec plaisir !

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**Des tites reviews? ^^**


End file.
